MVC3 Truth or Dare
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: <html><head></head>As the title as says it, everyone's ass is gonna be laughed. UPDATE: The story is return to full gear.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Series.

Alrighty folks I'll set some rules when you want to post your dare.

Truth or dares must be written in the Review. I don't accept PM which contains your dares.No TROLLING. Those who just troll around my review will not have their request accepted.You can do crossover dares (includes other anime, games, etc) in your request.No character is safe from any request so GO ALL OUT!Galactus is immune, so he's out of the request. He's too big to do any request.

And you guys and girls, follow to the request of a fan or else.

Deadpool: Or else what? Death? You're too stereotypical man.

Nope. I'll get any random penalty for any character who failed to do the request. Deal?

Everyone nods.

Good, let's rock.

Dante: Hey! That's my line!


	2. The First Act

The First Act

Fine, I'm back and there's some dares some guys have requested. Starting with this guy:

**archsage328**

_im not 100% sure i understand the rules about crossover dares, but in the mean time, ive got a few ideas._

_dante: be in a room alone with morrigan and not look at her for 5 minutes_

_deadpool: go two minutes with breaking anything and harming or hurting anyone_

_iron man: subject urself to demitri maximoff's midnight bliss_

_viewtiful joe: eat as many cheeseburgers as possible in 45 seconds_

_that's all ive got for now._

Well, when I said crossover dares, you can get someone who's not in the roster or any character who's not related to this series (example is Frank West, Phoenix Wright etc) and Dante,

Dante: Yeah?

Go to a room.

Dante: *Walks to an empty room* what next? Don't panic?

No buddy, your dare is not to stare at Morrigan for 5 minutes. Have fun. Morrigan you're going in with Dante.

Morrigan: Sure, I will. *Goes in*

I shut the door *Locks the door* and a five minute timer is on the door. I pointed the clock hanging at the door. Next in the line is Deadpool.

Deadpool: Oh yeah! What's my dare huh?

Well, it's simple just go to a room and stay there for two minutes and try not to go insane.

Deadpool: That's a good idea. I can practice meditation!

Wolverine: If Cable was here, he can just talk with him.

True enough in you go Deadpool. *Deadpool walks in* we're sorry and this is always part of the dare involving rooms. *Locks the door*

Iron Man: Why you do that?

So the dares won't go outside the boundaries and Iron Man, you're screwed.

Iron Man: Screwed? What for? *Demitri from Darkstalkers appear from his back* Holy s***.

Yes sir. Mr. Maximoff, do what you want in the meantime, I have some work to do.

Demitri: Thank you, I'll make it worth my time and his time.

Iron Man: DAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNNN YOOOOOOOUUUUU! *Disappears together with Demitri*

Hulk: Me Happy. Tin Man gets punishment.

Captain America: I guess this is what Tony got to pay for something.

He won't be dead.

Captain America: What was Tony's dare?

I showed the paper with this statement: _iron man: subject urself to demitri maximoff's midnight bliss_

Captain America fainted and Thor carried him to the sofa.

About been 2 minutes with Deadpool, I wonder how it goes out? *Unlocks the door and sees destruction* Yep, that's him.

Deadpool: So do I win anything huh?

Sorry, no. You did end up whacking things with your own time.

Deadpool: Yeah, I'm freakin' bored, I'd smash all the stuff including my chair!

Oookay, (short-attention span) then Viewtiful Joe is up!

VJ: Alright! What's my dare?

Eating challenge Joe, in 45 seconds eat many cheeseburgers as you can.

VJ: My FAVORITE!

Here are your cheeseburgers Joe. *Shows a cartel of cheeseburgers* Ready, set, go!

*Joe chows down many cheese burgers*

After 45 seconds, I hit the stop button and notice Joe's appetite. Wow, he can eat 50? What's your appetite Joe?

VJ: Being a superhero isn't always easy and I rarely got breaks.

Fine, let's get Dante and Morrigan out of the room. *Unlocks the door and opens it* Well I didn't expect this. They're making-out.

Dante: We should do it next time.

Morrigan: Anytime.

Enough Dante be ready. Here's your new request.

**titans **

_i dare dante to make out with x-23_

X-23: NO!

Dante: WTF?

If you don't want to, suffer Penalty.

Dante: What's my penalty?

I don't know but I know just the worst case. Well, Dante has to dance one song.

Dante: What song then?

Caramelldansen and X-23 has too...Hmmm, well she might be as well get tossed into a fan pit. Be reminded Fan pit are rabies-filled fans. Heh, to the point they're tearing you apart.

Dante and X-23: Anything but that!

Make-Out or penalties, both of you decide.

X-23: Fine! *Kisses Dante wildy*

Dante: *In muffled breath* Hey!

Oh brother... Morrigan, any comment coming from you?

Morrigan: They're good.

Hmm, I wonder what happen to Iron Man.

*Hears a giant thud coming from the back of the group*

It's him. Cap, Thor.

Thor: Great Odin's face! What he did to you?

Tony is out, long for a while. I guess that was his dare like dining to hell with devils.

Zero: I guess they're up now.

Dante and X-23? Let's see.

Dante: *Panting* you were crazy not to get that penalty?

X-23: *Pointing at him with one claw* If you get the penalty, I'm dragged along too!

That's enough and Iron Man's really knocked out cold as hell.

Wesker: *Chuckles* He he he, even super heroes have Achilles' heel after all.

I tried tapping his noggin but he won't be alive for now. Let him get some rest. Anyways, this is just start of the dare. I wonder if I can eat those pineapples.

Deadpool: CHIMACHANGAS!


	3. As Things Goes On

Chapter 2: As Things Goes On.

Well, I'm getting some decent dares coming from people. Yeah, very usual times now. Now the usual drill, I'll read out the request.

**archsage328**

_nice! and thanks for clarifying the crossover rules! but part of me wonders if i went a little overboard with soem of the dares...while i wonder whether or not i may have underestimated how sadistic my imagination can be, here are some more. only this time, some of them aren't so straightforward..._

_dante: using nevan, compete with lord raptor and see who's the better rock star._

_the MvC3 cast: see if you can handle a friendship between deadpool and laguna loire_

_author's choice of victim(s): meet kefka palazzo_

_ive got a few more ideas, but i think that this is enough for now_

All right, I'll do my dare. First get the Final Fantasy's maniac, Kefka Palazzo. *Doors open showing Kefka Palazzo*

Everyone: What the hell...

Yeah what the hell, insane clown-man huh?

Kefka: I only like death from wretched beings like you!

Yeah, we're not dead yet. You still want to say something sir?

Kefka: Simple, I want you to **DIE!**

Die huh? I guess I'll ask Deadpool. *Turns and asks Deadpool* Hey Deadpool, do you know any die?

Deadpool: Sure I do! There's a skull dice, cardboard dice, paper dice, watermelon dice, explosive dice and 10-sided dice!

I love pies. Strawberry Pies, Blueberry Pies.

Deadpool: CHEESE PIES! MANGO PIES! TUNA PIES!

TUNA! TUNA! TUNA!

Deadpool: HELL YEAH! *Gives me a high five*

Kafka: *Looking pissed* I hate you guys. I ask you to die and all I get is pie?

Deadpool: HEY THAT RHYMES!

Kefka: This stinks, I'm outa here. You guys lack entertainment. *Leaves the place*

Okay, we still have to finish things. Deadpool be ready for another guest, Laguna Loire.

Deadpool: Really, who's Laguna Loire?

*Spotlight shows over Final Fantasy's Laguna Loire in his blue casual outfit*

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Laguna Loire from Final Fantasy*

*Laguna waved his hands*

Laguna: Hey, Red nice to be in this show.

Be lucky, because everyone has a dare.  
>Laguna: What's my dare?<p>

You're part of Deadpool's dare. Everyone's gonna handle your friendship with Merc with a Mouth.*Points Deadpool and he waves his hands*

Laguna: Oh ok. *Goes with him* Hi Deadpool, I'm Laguna.

Deadpool: You're from Final Fantasy? What series did you appear?

Laguna: Final Fantasy VIII and Dissidia 012.

Deadpool: Oooh! The one where Squall was there? I FRICKIN LOVE HIM! CAN I ASK FOR HIS SPLEEN AUTOGRAPHED?

Laguna: I dunno, Squall isn't that much of a guy you would know.

Deadpool: Let's have some fun!

I call Dissidia!

Laguna: Oh sure! I like it. Deadpool's going in.

Deadpool: BRING IT!

All right, the usual.

*Scene shifts over Dissidia battlefield. (Think any battlefield you want for them)*

Deadpool: Look at me! I'm flying! Whoops! *Evades gun fire from Laguna*

Laguna: Don't even think I'll go easy on you! *Raises his machine gun and fires at him*

Deadpool: I love me some guns! *Fires his pistol away evading his line of fire*

Laguna: You're good for one insane guy! But I'm not done yet! *Shoot him a round from Ragnarok*

Deadpool: *Does a sexy pose* Yeah? *Gets hit and warps in front of him and sends him a flash bang and scene is change wherein EX Burst are activated* LIFE BAR IN YOUR FACE! *Whacks Laguna with the life bar.*

Everyone: WTF?

That's him.

Deadpool: This is for you! *Throws the life bar like a boomerang* AND IT'S A HOOOOOMMMEEE RUUUUUUUUN! This is an EX-Combo...

Everyone was quiet until then I got back Deadpool and had Laguna on the stretcher. Now for reality, ahem Dante!

Dante: Yeah? What now?

Go and face off with Lord Raptor. *Spotlight shows to Lord Raptor. Hsien-Ko hides*

Hsien-Ko: Lord Raptor is so noisy! *Plugs her ears with earplugs*

Lord Raptor: Well wahey! Who's my victim now?

More like a competitor, Raptor meet Dante. Dante meet Raptor.

Dante: ...Hey, Boney. Wanna rock?

Don't forget, you need to use Nevan in this competition Dante.

Dante: SWEET! *Summons out the Nevan*

Raptor: Aw no fair! Hell, I'll blast you off demon-boy!

Okay, the rock song you two gonna play is... Good Charlotte's The Anthem!

Both: AWRIGHT!

_Yeah!...here we go._

_It's a new day, but it all feels old _

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told _

_But everything, it all just feels the same _

_At my high school, it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary _

_My time spent there it only made me see _

_That I don't ever wanna be like you _

_I don't wanna do the things you do _

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say _

_And I don't ever wanna. _

_I don't ever wanna be you. _

_Don't wanna be just like you _

_What I'm saying is this is the anthem _

_Throw all your hands up _

_You don't wanna be you _

_Go to college, a university, get a real job _

_That's what they said to me _

_But I could never live the way they want _

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time _

_Out of step while they all get in line _

_I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind_

_Do you really want to be like them?_

_Do you really wanna be another trend?_

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd?_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna. _

_I don't ever want to be you. _

_Don't wanna be just like you _

_What I'm saying is this is the anthem _

_Throw all your hands up you. _

_Don't wanna be you. _

_(Shake it once, that's fine, shake it twice that's okay. _

_Shake it 3 times your playing with yourself again.) _

_You. _

_Don't wanna be just like you._

_What I'm saying is this is the anthem _

_Throw all your hands up _

_Y'all got the feeling, sing if you're with me _

_You don't wanna be just like you (just like you) _

_This is the anthem, throw all your hands up _

_Y'all got the feeling, sing if your with me _

_Another loser anthem (whoa) 4x _

Dante is presumably playing all-out and everyone was cheering him as he plays as if he's worth it while Raptor was under the watch of Dorammu and he was distracted by the hiding Hsien-Ko. Can you guess who the winner is? You know it.

DANTE!

Dante: HELL YEAH! You can't beat me boney not in many years!

Raptor: Errgh! I can't lose! I'm the demon of rock 'n roll! I got the soul of being a rock star.

Dorammu: You failed me, you miserable wretch. Defeated by a Legendary Demon Hunter is a shame!

Hsien-Ko: Yay! It's over, and Lord Raptor is officially stinks!

This means for you. *Hits the spring board switch for Lord Raptor*

Lord Raptor: *In the air* I WIIIIIIIIL NOOOOOOOOOT FOOOOOOOOOOOORGET THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Dante: Well that's over, you owe me a pizza my friend.

Not yet. Until we're done, I got more dares.

**SuperNova 23**

_I have a few dares to try:_

_Ammaterasu: Order at a resteraunt without Issun acting as translator._

_Felicia: Make out with either Morrigan or X-23_

_Jean Grey(Phoenix) and Spider-Man: Sing a kareoke duet in front of a crowd_

_Wolverine: Do laundry with his claws extended the whole time._

Wow, nice request man. First up, Phoenix or Jean Gray and Spiderman!

Spiderman: So what's my dare? Fight someone? Do something on someone?

Phoenix: What's my dare?

Well, you two will just have a duet song in the karaoke machine.

Spiderman: Not bad I guess maybe I could use a singing once in a while.

Phoenix: Nice dare. So both of us will have to sing one song?

Yeah. So anything made up in your mind?

Spiderman: I was wondering about Lucky.

Phoenix: One with Jason Mraz and Cobie Caillat?

Exactly folks and the crowds are just our cast here. *Inserts a coin and the karaoke machine started the song Lucky*

_(Spider Man)_

_Do you hear me,__I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_(Phoenix)_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_(Both)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye__I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Spiderman)_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_(Phoenix)_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_(Both)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh__Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The rest of the crowd were clapping hands for them. They were good. Spidey was doing fine since he wanted to sing for once.

Phoenix: I can have a break from that.

Spiderman: Yeah, kinda mushy for me.

Iron Man: Quite an entertainment you did Peter.

Enough, we have some job to do. Amaterasu line up. *Issun pop out*

Issun: So what's Ama's dare?

Go to a restaurant and get one food without Issun acting as your translator.

*Ama look sad*

Go ahead before I squash Issun.

*Ama growls at me*

Just kidding now seriously, gets moving.

*Ama exits the stage and goes somewhere*

For meantime, Felicia you can make-out with either Morrigan or X-23.

Felicia: YAY! I pick Morrigan.

*Soon they roll as they make-out*

X-23: Glad I didn't get picked by the kitty-girl.

Felicia: Hey X-23! Join in!

X-23: Dammit! Hell NO!

Felicia: Well, I just have to do this. *Pounces onto her*

Great... Next stop Wolverine!

Wolverine: So what's my game bub?

Do some laundry WITH CLAWS.

Wolverine: Good idea, I always wanted to do that. *Goes down doing the laundry with his claws open*

While we're waiting for Ama, I'll get the next dare.

**titans vs gods**

_thanks for using my dare ant who here are my dares_

_hulk has to wrestle wesker_

_she-hulk has to try and make galactus cry_

_zero has to act like deadpool_

_chris has to fight zombies in a mall with frank west and chuck greene only using weapons that he makes_

_dante has to order 1000 pizza's and give them to deapool_

_dormamu has to sing please dont go buy mike posner to morragian_

_haggar has to arm wrestle sentinel_

Okay but first..

BUST!

Wolverine: *Accidentally throws the clothes up and pokes right into his claws* Dammit Red!

Okay, there's one dare that's been nullified. She-Hulk's dare is nullified.

She-Hulk: Nullified? What do you mean nullified?

I'll explain. *Breaks fourth wall* Uh, readers? You can't put Galactus on dare. It is equivalent being a target of the dare and the idiot who's going to take on the dare.

Galactus: Who called me idiot?

Magneto...

Magneto: What? You imbecile...AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH! *Gets zapped by a powerful thunder*

Deadpool: WELCOME MAGNETO TO THUNDER!

Boo-yeah,

*Ama runs towards the stage looking wounded*

Whoa Ama, rough time without Issun?

*Ama lowered her head in sadness*

Issun: What happen to you Ama?

Well, judging from the scratches she got hauled by an angry mob then for just ordering a steak and let's not forget she's a wolf. Where was I? Oh yeah, Chris you go to a zombie-filled mall without your guns and weapons you're holding right now including your knife.

Chris: Why? Am I going to fight zombies bare-fisred?

Wesker: Or die in a place like that? I like to watch.

*Chris shot a look to Wesker*

No you two, Chris is going to kill zombies TOGETHER with Frank West and Chuck Greene. I'm sure you heard those guys.

Chris: You mean those zombie survivors?

Yes. You know them huh? Your challenge is to kill zombies by making weapons. That's gonna test your creativity.

Chris: Really? See ya. *Steps on the teleporter pad and begins killing zombies with West and Greene*

Really, next dare Zero must act like Deadpool.

Zero: No prob, I'll just copycat Deadpool. *Switches into Deadpool's personality* HEY PEOPLE! I'M DEADPOOL! *Jumps around like an insane squirrel* I LOVE GUNS! I LOVE CHIMICHANGAS!

Deadpool: Hey that's my line you copy-cat freak! I LOVE CHIMICHANGAS BETTER THAN YOU ARE!

Zero: Really? How many idiots does it take to change a lightbulb?

Deadpool: Oh yeah? Here's one question Deadpool wannabe. WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A MASK DUMBA**?

Zero: What yells like a girl walks on four legs on the afternoon and at night it's a retard?

*Soon both of them are talking non-sense until I had to get the next dare*

Next dare! Hulk! Have a wrestling match with Albert Wesker!

Hulk: HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS! ME WILL CRUSH SHADE-MAN! (A/N: Shademan is actually referred in Mega Man series. Ironically, Hulk called Wesker 'Shade-Man' because Wesker looks like he's wearing shades and black clothes.)

Wesker: You don't know who you're dealing with, Dr. Banner.

Haggar: This should be fun.

*Both of them hit each other with great strength and causes the stage to crumble a little*

Wow, they mean business.

Haggar: The Hulk guy is sure interesting to watch with.

Hulk: GAMMA CHARGE!

*Wesker evaded quickly giving him low-sweeper kick*

Wesker: Too easy for a big guy like you.

*Hulk pounded the ground with his hand causing some stage light falling down right above Wesker's head.*

Wesker: You got to do better than that.

Hulk: *Grabbing Wesker's leg* ME WILL BEAT YOU HARD! *Throws him hard to a wall*

Wesker was injured. Guess Hulk was a winner.

Next in the line of request, Dante you better order 1000 pizzas and give them to Deadpool.

Dante: WHAT? Why should I give thousand pizzas to the insane guy?

DING!

Doorbell. Guess there's the thousand pizzas.

Mario: Hello-o! Dante here are your pizza. My partner Luigi is a huge-a-fan of you.

Dante: Look moustache plumber, how am I supposed to pay this big?  
>No worries, I got it covered.<p>

Dante: *Sigh* Thanks, you're quite a life-saver.

Give 'em to Deadpool.

Dante: *Shrugs and gives all the boxes to Deadpool*

Deadpool: Pizzas? Thanks Dante!

Okay and there's next. First we need Felicia, Morrigan and X-23 out from their make-out. *Yanks off all the three*

X-23: Thank goodness! I hate the succubus so much! She's a bitch!

Morrigan: You're a bitch you clone!

Enough insults, Dorammu you must sing a song called "Please Don't Go" by Mike Posner.

Dorammu: I will not be subjected these pathetic acts!

You want Penalty?

Dorammu: Fine! *Gets a mic*

Uh, sing in front of Morrigan. *Whispers to Dante* you're recording this?

Dante: *Snickers* I can use this as a blackmail tool for him.

Cool.

Dorammu:

_Let's run away from these lies_

_Back to yesterday_

_Safe tonight_

_I feel the sun creepin' up_

_Like tick tock_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head_

_But if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow_

_With our lips locked_

_Yeah, you've got me begging, begging_

_Baby please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow_

_Will you still be here_

_I don't know, if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm going to find you_

_Baby please don t go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don t go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don t go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_...runaway_

*Some of them danced a little while me and Dante snuck up stealing some Deadpool's pizza while he moon-walks out from his insanity*

_Baby please don t run away from my bed_

_Start another day_

_Stay instead_

_I feel the sun creepin' up_

_Like tick tock_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head_

_But if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow_

_With our lips locked_

_Yeah, you've got me begging, begging_

_Baby please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow_

_Will you still be here_

_I don't know, if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm going to find you_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_I stay running from tomorrow_

_I stay running from tomorrow_

_Well I stay running from tomorrow_

_Said I stay running from tomorrow_

_Baby please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here_

_I don't know, if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm going to find you_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_...run away_

Morrigan: Not bad for a lord of darkness.

Dante had in his video.

Dante: Yeah..

Next! Haggar VS. Sentinel! In an arm wrestling match!

Haggar: Alright! Man vs Machine! In a classical match of strength is what I always like to see!

Sentinel: LOADING ARM POWER. CHARGE MAXIMUM.

Just a good arm match okay?

*Both lock on each other*

Go!

*Both of them started to arm wrestle*

Haggar: *Taunts* Is this all you got you hunk piece of scrap metal?

Sentinel: WARNING: ARM POWER CAPACITY MAXIUM. ACTIVATE FAIL-SAFETY MEASURES.

*Sentinel bend down almost winning*

Haggar: Heh! You're quite too soft! *Slams its arm* I'm the winner.

Okay, how's Wolverine?

Wolverine: I just tore Cap's costume.

Captain: What? Why did you do that?

Wolverine: Ask Red.

Nah-uh. His dare requires his claws active. Blame him. Alright, this is the end of the Chapter 3. Until then –

Zero: READ AND REVIEW READERS!

Hey! I thought I snapped you out from your Deadpool personality!


	4. The Best Weapon Against Wesker

Hello and welcome back to the MVC3 Truth and Dare Series!

*Hears the teleporter sound and Chris walking back*

Chris! How did things go with zombie outbreak?

Chris: It was fun until I made some bad-ass combination.

What was it?

I kinda make those chainsaws stick on the kayak paddle.

Hey, that's already classics with Chuck and Frank.

Chris: Well, I made it into some sort of giant revving scythe.

WIN!

Chris: Double sided at the same time.

Ooooh... Anyways, time for some next dares!

**archsage328**

_u definitely know how to get creative with these. i can't stop laughing! also, considering how this is also called TRUTH or dare, i think that in addition to my next dare request list, ill have a truth question or two.  
>Truth<br>Dante: who has more fans? you or your brother Vergil?  
>Hulk: how much damage can you do to the moon in an hour?<br>Dares  
>Felicia: have a wrestling match with Aisha Clan-Clan.<br>Wolverine: prepare a hibachi dinner  
>Deadpool: let Trish and Lady use you for target practice<br>Viewtiful Joe: you and Jedah Dohma perform "The Devil went down to Georgia"  
>my mind's goin on autopilot here, but i think this is enough on my part for now<em>

Okay. Now this one has truths quite fun. So let's go to truth. Dante, do you believe that you have fans rather than Vergil?

Dante: I dunno, maybe...

Why?

Dante: Well, I'll go yes. Because good guys gets more fans.

Oh well, next is Hulk. How much damage can you do to the moon in an hour?

Hulk: Me not know.

She-Hulk: I'll cover Bruce. His damage to the moon is visible.

Visible?

She-Hulk: Enough for him to make a hand-made crescent moon.

Funny enough for a big guy to do that massive damage, well let's go with the dares. First up is Felicia.

Felicia: What's my dare?

Go and wrestle Aisha Clan-Clan. She's a catgirl of your level.

Felicia: Really? I'll do it! *Goes off and had an inter-stellar CAT FIGHT with her*

Damn, I should have recorded that. Deadpool, you're next.

Deadpool: Why? *Gets a deadly stare from Trish and Lady* what's with Dante's ladies staring me like that?

Simple, all you have to do is to be the target dummy!

Deadpool: I hate my dare. WAAAAH! I wasn't ready yet! *Dodges by dancing frantically*

Lady: Been a while I wanted to blast someone with this! *Gets a Kalina Ann from Dante and fires out a missile*

Trish: Couldn't agree more Lady! *Fires down her pistols at high-speed*

Deadpool: WAAAAAAAAAH!

Dante: Aaah, good times with Jester.

Pretty much, next is Viewtiful Joe!

VJ: I'm ready man! What's my challenge?

Sing with Dark Stalker's Jed Dohma "The Devil Went Down to Georgia"

*Spotlight appears Jed*

Hiya Jed you should sing a song with Viewtiful Joe.

Jed: Viewtiful Joe? You mean the pipsqueak here?

Yeah, who wants to do the guitar?

Joe: I do!

*Gives Joe the guitar* Ready to rock? Game!

VJ and Jed:

_The Devil went down to Georgia_

_He was looking for a soul to steal_

_He was in a bind cause he was way behind_

_He was willing to make a deal_

_When he came across this young man sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot_

_The devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said_

_Boy let me tell you what_

_I guess you didn't know it_

_But I'm a fiddle player too_

_And if you care to take a dare_

_Ill make a bet with you_

_Now you play pretty good fiddle boy_

_But give the devil his due_

_I bet a fiddle of gold_

_Against your soul to think I'm better than you_

_The boy said my names Johnny_

_And it might be a sin but_

_Ill take your bet you're gonna regret cause I'm the best theres ever been_

*Joe plays out the guitar solo while Jed covers his ears*

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play that fiddle hard_

_Cause hells broke loose in Georgia_

_And the devil deals the cards_

_And if you win you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold_

_But if you lose the devil gets your soul_

*Everyone gets their earplugs and I pass to Jed the earplugs because the solo takes 2-5 minutes and Joe doesn't seem to give up*

_The devil opened up his case_

_And said I'll start this show_

_And fire flew from his finger tips as he rosined up his bow_

_And he pulled his bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss_

_And a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this_

*Another solo, Jed sat on the chair for another 5 minutes of solo*

_When the devil finished johnny said_

_Well you're pretty good, ol' son_

_just sit down it that chair right there_

_And let me show you how its done_

_(chorus)_

_Fire in the mountain run boys run _

_The devils in the house of the rising sun_

_Chicken in the breadpan picking out dough_

_Granny will your dog bite no child no._

_The Devil bowed his head cause he knew he'd been beat_

_He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet_

_Johnny said Devil just come on back_

_If you ever wanna try again_

_Cause i told you once you son of a bitch_

_I'm the best theres ever been_

_(chorus)_

_(fiddling till end)_

Jed: You happy now?

Yes and VJ, mission accomplished for you.

VJ: Viewtiful!

*Jed leaves the stage*

Okay, Wolverine is next.

Wolverine: This better be good.

Make a hibachi dinner, nah more like hibachi lunch.

Wolverine: Uuuh, what's a hibachi lunch?

Well it's Asian style of cooking involving fire inside the pan.

Wolverine: Good, I'll prepare it.

Wait this should make you motivated. *Puts on the Japanese head band with markings*

Wolverine: I feel, Japanese-y.

You can tough it out. While waiting, we get the next dare. *Sound of the teleporter of comeback Felicia*

Felicia: Meow, I'm beaten in the bush.

*Viper carries her to the couch*

Thanks Viper.

C. Viper: No problem.

Anyway,

**SuperNova23**

_Am I allowed to put more in? Because I have a few more:_

Wolverine and X-23: go on a date together

She-Hulk: Try to win a court case against Phoenix Wright (Heh, good luck)

Wesker: Spend a full 24 hours with Jill and Chris without saying something mean or harming them. If he fails, he gets a penalty.

Nice, first is She-Hulk.

She-Hulk: So what's my dare?

Have a trial against Phoenix Wright. You should win.

She-Hulk: I'll be back in a jiffy. This trial should be over quick. *Steps on her formal outfit and uses the teleporter*

While she's away, Wesker there's a dare that's gonna test your cold-bloodedness.

Wesker: What's my dare then?

Don't get mad or pissed to Jill and Chris for 24 hours, you fail, you get Penalty.

Wesker: *Smirks* that's a child's game to me. Chris is just a feeble organism and Jill is just like him.

Oh brother, you're screwed man.

Wesker: WHAT?

You blew it up.

Wesker: *Face-palms* DAMMIT! *Bashes the table with his fist*

And so you failed the challenge, everyone I want you to watch one thing from Wesker.

Jill: What are you gonna show us Red?

*Pulls out a giant screen TV and shows Wesker doing the Caramelldansen*

*Everyone is laughing off and choking too hard from the dance while Wesker was in the corner humiliated, Chris and Jill laughs at him*

Dr. Doom: *Laughs* is this how stupid he can goes? How amusing!

Iron Man: *Chokes from the laughter* I really need that video!

Dante: I'm keeping it. I'll use it to laugh Wesker so the next time I meet him, I'll remember him in a funny way.

Chris: Hey Dante, mind if I want his video too?

Jill: The best weapon for Wesker.

*She-Hulks warps back*

She-Hulk: Why's everyone on the floor laughing?

Wesker got the penalty. *Shows her the video*

She-Hulk: *Laughs* Oh man! I can't stop laughing from this!

How's your trial?

_Flashback_

_She-Hulk: Your honor, my client is innocent because he was not in the scene of the crime._

_Phoenix W: **OBJECT-**_

_*She-Hulks throw a police car to Phoenix Wright before he could complete his catch phrase*_

_Phoenix W:ion... *Passes out*_

_She-Hulk: Well, do you have defense buddy?_

_*The guy is getting nervous due to She-Hulk's strength*_

Okay, where's Wolverine?

*Wolverine came out with a hibachi lunch*

Nice, you do have some spunks.

Wolverine: So what now?

You can have it because you need to have a date with X-23.

Wolverine: Well that's good. *Approaches X-23* I finished the hibachi lunch.

X-23: Sure Logan, mind if I eat it?

Wolverine: Yeah, gotta spare some for our buddies.

*Setting turn everyone has their lunch including Wesker eating in the corner like an emo while Wolverine and X-23 were on the separate table having a date*

Well, this is the chapter 3 of the Truth and Dare series! See ya later!

Thor: Read and Review dear fellow readers.


	5. Spinning Bottle Time

Welcome back to the

Iron Man: Marvel VS Cacpom 3!

Task Master: Truth and Dare Series! How's that?

Pretty fine Task Master. Anyways I have some update.

Dorammu: This should be good.

Well, I kinda start to have a plan to put a filler chapter. Plus, I might like start looking for authors who can be my co-host.

Chris: So like audition right?

Yeah, and I'm going to update the rules. Here's the updated rule.

- Your request should be at least 3. It can be 3 truths or 1 truth and 2 dares. Yeah, you know what I mean. I need someone tell me how to notice a troller in the review. But you can go many truths and dares if you want.

Okay, now I'm done giving some readers some update, I'm kinda a little sad.

VJ: Aww, why?

We got one review. Plus, I'll go for a spin. I'll give you guys my own dare. I'm the host and I have power to do it. By the way, where's Wesker?

*Wesker still in the corner sulking and bashing the wall like an emo*

Okay, now from the frequent reviewer!

**archsage328**

_once again, u have me laughing non-stop! but before i provide my next set of truth and dares, i have a question for future reference: can some of the characters i have dares for involve characters from the older MvC games?  
>Truth<br>Felicia: Who won the match between you and Aisha and how close was it?  
>Wolverine: How long did it take to repair your lawn after x-23 wrecked it in her ending?<br>Dares  
>Deadpool: Pilot a grappler ship straight into Kei pirate territory<br>Viewtiful Joe + Morrigan: go to capcom and demand that they produce more games for each of your respective franchises (result may affect a possible future dare)  
>Spiderman: Clean all of the windows of the last skyscraper you swung from<br>That's all for now_

Alright, I'll say some more. YES! Go and get some people from MVC2 like Cyclops, Cable, Venom, Mega Man, BB Hood. Yeah you know them. Okay truth first! Felicia?

Felicia: *Fidgeting her paws* Well, we were in catfight.

*Wolverine, Iron Man, Task Master and Deadpool made a wolf whistle*

... Ignore them Felicia, so who won.

Felicia: Aisha.

Okay, next is Wolverine.

Wolverine: Probably a month. Plus I got many complaints from my neighbour.

X-23: I still have bragging rights Logan.

Wolverine: Yeah, whatever.

Okay dares. Deadpool you ride the Grappler Ship straight to the Kei Pirate territory.

Deadpool: Alright! Space Pirates! *Gets on to the Grappler Ship*

And the next dare is VJ and Morrigan. You two go to Capcom and demand a sequel of games coming from your series.

VJ and Morrigan: We can't do that.

Why?

VJ and Morrigan: Simple, no one likes our games.

Aw come on, you guys made an appearance in this games.

Morrigan: Well, I'm explaining something. You see, my games were only inside of Japan. I guess Capcom has fear of low sale from my game.

Hsien-Ko: Our game!

Felicia: Yeah! Just what Hsien-Ko just said.

Morrigan: *Shrugs* Whatever.

VJ: Nah, can't even my buddy Ama is saying one game is enough for her.

Fan demands even the case of Dante who has new look in his rebooted series.

Dante: Yeah, I dunno what to say about my new look. Nice or ugly, it doesn't matter.

Doesn't matter, next is Spiderman.

Spiderman: So what's my dare?

Go clean the skyscrapers that have your webs on it webslinger.

Spiderman: Oh man...

Spencer: That's why Bionic arm rules when it comes to swinging.

Spiderman: Yeah? You're just crushing things when you grapple some stuff.

Spencer: While you make a mess with your webs, spidey boy!

Enough! Go and have this. *Passes Spiderman a water bottle and cloth and Spiderman walks out not to swing around and begins to clean*

Okay, let's use the bottle. Anyone who spins the bottle will ask the person either truth or dare. I'll go first. *Spins the bottle and it points to Arthur.* Arthur! Truth or Dare?

Arthur: Truth.

Why do you like to run around with your boxers when you're in battle?

Arthur: Well, it shows you if you're man enough walking with boxers only. That's my greatest feat as a knight!

Anyways, it makes you look funny even you have those weird pattern boxers. Okay Arty you spin.

Arthur: Okay! *Spins the bottle and now points to Thor.* Thor the god of thunder! What will you pick? Truth or Dare?

Thor: I take Truth thee.

Arthur: Why do you exist in human world?

Thor: I am Thor god of thunder! Son of the great god Odin himself! I was sent from Asgard to watch the humanity! When I saw Tony and Steve, I joined with them because they have the same goal in life!

Arthur: Wonderful! You sir should spin the bottle.

Thor: Here I go! *Spins the bottle and points to Morrigan* Morrigan! Do you take truth or dare!

Morrigan: Truth.

Thor: Why do you exist in the world of humans?

Morrigan: I'm bored from my family's stuff and I can get used to human world where I can have all the fun. Sometimes, it's just too boring to stay in the human world sometimes.

Thor: Very well, you spin.

Morrigan: *Spins the bottle and points to Dante* Truth or dare?

Dante: Dare.

Morrigan: Make-out with any girls you want including me.

Dante: I dunno who to pick...

Rest of the entire series just keeps on going. Anyway, read and review.


	6. The Epic Race To Florida

*Playing Dead Space 2 with Chris* Yeah, this game is just like Resident Evil.

Chris: *Playing* Yeah, I'm used to more action from this.

Anyways, welcome back to Marvel VS Capcom 3 Truth and Dare!

Chris: Starring with us! *Hears the kill* darn it!

Anyways, I'm just pretty much having fun and - *sound of the Grappler ship coming back* I guess Deadpool's here.

*Screens show beat-up Deadpool*

Anyways moving on to the request!

**SuperNova23**

_Woo! THqt was pretty good! I got a few more though =D  
>Truth:<br>Zero- Do you think you deserved your spot over Megaman, and why?  
>Tron - Do you believe you deserved your spt over Roll, and why?<br>Ammy (Issun directed) - Can you actually DO any of the divine brush techniques? Because at the beginning of both Okami and Okamiden, you failed horribly.  
>Morrigan - How many people have you slept with at once?<br>Dare:  
>Felicia - Help Wesker cheer up. Don't stop until he's either happy, or his normal self again.<br>Deadpool - Gove thor a piggyback ride  
>VJ - Gove Morrigan a piggyback ride<br>I can apply for co-host. What do I need to do?_

Alright, seems we got a competitor for co-host.

Task Master: You wanna let them audition?

Yes. Anyways, Zero. Do you think you deserved your spot over Mega Man and why?

Zero: Hmm, maybe yes. Because Mega Man been hogging over always. Well Volnutt's the exception.

Tron: Volnutt! When did he appear in fighting games?

Zero: Tatsunoko VS. Capcom. I guess that's my first time appearing in fighting games.

Nope. You did once, in your younger reincarnation of yourself. In Tatsunoko, that was your second appearance.

Zero: Who's my younger reincarnation you're talking about?

*Shows to him the younger Zero*

Zero: Where?

SVC Chaos: SNK VS. Capcom. Next question goes to Tron Bonne. Do you deserve to take over the spot of Roll?

Tron: Well, yes I do because I really like Volnutt so much. Except her she ruins my day.

(I guess she's referring the Mega Man Legend's Roll) Ahem, next question for Issun!

Issun: What?

Can you really do any of the Divine Brush techniques? You do really suck about using it.

Issun: No. I can't. Ama can use it to full potential unlike me.

Alright, Morrigan how many people have you slept with at once?

Morrigan: Well, 5. 2 guys and 3 girls.

Everyone: What the...hell...

(HOLY S***! SHE'S A $*^%!) Ahem! We do now the dares, first in the line Felicia. You need to cheer Wesker up.

Felicia: Okay! I'll sing him a song.

Chris: *Sweatdrops* Uh Felicia, Wesker isn't the type who listens to songs.

Jill: Yeah, you just talk to him to get over with it.

Okay, next is Deadpool. Deadpool?

*Deadpool looks like awake*

Deadpool: Hey guys, I'm back from the crash.

Well, you're fine from the crack-pot nut job. While Felicia's away you give Thor a piggy back ride.

Deadpool: NO F*****G WAY!

Thor: Buckle up my friend!

*Deadpool and Thor were playing piggy back until Deadpool hears his spine cracks*

Deadpool: OW! ME SPINEY BROKE!

Ouch, I'll need medic next in the request, VJ, give Morrigan a piggy back ride!

VJ: Aw man!

Morrigan: Ride well, little hero.

*VJ gave Morrigan a piggy back ride until she slips off from his pink cape which made her landed on her bust*

Damn, that's not gotta hurt.

Morrigan: IT DOES HURT YOU IDIOT.

You're just over reacting. Okay, I'll read the request coming from our "Frequent Reviewer".

**archsage258**

_can't believe i was the only person to review last time. *shrugs* their loss. and apparently, according to morrigan and vj, me and some of my friends are nobodies. um...im pretty sure ive never been turned into a heartless, much less a nobody. anyway, onto the truths and dares!  
>Truth<br>Deadpool: what happened after going into Kei pirate territory?  
>Morrigan: what's ur opinion of the darkstalkers anime, which is also dubbed?<br>Dares  
>Trish + B. B. Hood: Demon hunting contest<br>Gambit: Play Blackjack with Faye Valentine  
>X-23 + Wolverine: See who can tolerate Agni and Rudra the longest<br>Servbot(s): fight with a/the raving rabbid(s)  
>"the frequent reviewer" not a bad ring to it! better defend my title!<em>

Wow, we got competition! 3 reviewers for the next co-author! By the way, there's more news to readers.

**- I'll leave my authorship to my co-author. In other words, I'll give a shot to qualified author/s to take over my story.**

Well, that's all first truth, Deadpool?

Deadpool: *On the stretcher* Well, I see hot ladies, some guys with Chinese stuffs and major kicking butt action.

Close enough, for Deadpool to answer. Now to Morrigan, how do you feel about the English voice dubbing of the Dark Stalker series?

Morrigan: Well, to be honest I'd prefer Japan's voice dubbing. Sometimes when you really get English voice dubbers, it makes the character suck. So thank you to all Japanese female voice dubbers.

Alright then we go to dares section. First we meet BB Hood! *Spotlight shows over BB Hood*

Iron Man: Ack! The killer little red riding hood! *Hides*

BB Hood: Why am I here?

Demon-Hunting with Trish!

Trish: You ready little girl?

BB Hood: *Innocent Girl* Yes, I am ready. *Back to her homicidal self* FOR SOME DEMON HUNTING!

Good, teleporter and bring me a paper recording your carnage.

*They teleported to demon hunting areas*

Okay, Gambit plays Black Jack with Faye Valentine.

*Spotlight shows Gambit and Faye V.*

Gambit: Alright, you're dealing a man of cards.

Faye: Sure, sure if I win, I get the cash okay?

Gambit: And if I win? *Shuffles the card*

Faye: Maybe a date or two.

Gambit: Sounds good to me. *Distributes the cards and plays out*

While we're waiting for them to finish, Dante you need to pull out Agni and Rudra.

Dante: These morons? I bet they can stand Deadpool's insanity.

Yeah, Wolverine and X-23, your dare is to tolerate these two numbskull swords.

Wolverine: Yeah, numbskull moron swords of Dante. I'm not gonna enjoy this.

X-23: I dunno but, we'll see about that.

*Plants the Agni and Rudra swords down the ground*

Agni: Look brother! Master set us free!

Rudra: I can see that but why did he set us free?

Agni: I don't know, maybe for a while?

Rudra: For a while? Brother?

Agni: Yes?

Rudra: What is 'for a while'?

Agni: Well 'for a while' is...

*Passes them a seat to pass boredom*

Wolverine: You know, I'd sleep rather than hearing this.

Agni: So that's 'for a while'.

Rudra: Look brother, we have people!

Agni: Well said! They have claws! Are they some sort of demon like us?

Rudra: Uh, what's a claw?

Agni: I don't know, what would be that be!

*Wolverine was pissed from the conversation meanwhile X-23 was just staring somewhere else*

While they are under a test, Tron you're letting your Servbots fight rabbits.

Tron: What? No way! They're too cute for me.

Well, rabbits WITH rabies. How's that?

Tron: Well, okay. Servbots! Are you all ready to fight the rabbits?

*All the Servbots jumped yes and proceed to the teleporter going to the raving rabbids.*

Meanwhile, all the 3 dares are underway-

Gambit: *Shouts* I WIN!

Faye: No fair!

Gambit: Come on, there's no cheats in my play. I play according to the book fair and square.

Faye: Maybe you're cheating under your skin!

*Sigh* Anyway, 2 dares to go. Now we read from our third competitor for co-author title.

**titans vs gods**

_sorry i didnt review the last chapters internets been acting weird anyway  
>truths<br>iron man what do you think of tron boone  
>deadpool would you rather have taskmasters powers or yours<br>dares  
>spider-man and venom have to team up and fight hulk and she-hulk<br>shuma-gorath has go on a date with unknown from tekken tag_

_doctor doom has to spend all day with reed richards and be nice  
>super-skrull has to hang out with M.O.D.O.K for a day<br>tron boone has to prepare a romantic eveneing then send x-23 and chun-li to enjoy it  
>spencer has to be iron-man's driver for 1 week<br>akuma and wesker have to try to beat jill chris and ryu in a race from nyc to florida  
>thor has to stay in the same room as loki and try not to hit him<br>zero go on a date with...tron boone  
>cable has to have a sooting match against hawkeye and taskmaster and deapool<br>trish has to kiss dante's brother and dante can't do crap about it  
>morrigan has to try to suduce sonson from mvc 2<br>keep the story going man its awesome_

This guy deserves a little cookie award for now. Okay we go now to truths, Iron Man?

Tony: Well she's too young and underage for my type.

Dante: And why do you flirt her? Pedophile?

Tony: Well look who's talking who never meet any nice girls!

Dante: Dude, I already have a friend who's a little girl YOUNGER than Tron. I even ignore her. Beat that.

It's true. Dante has a little girl to handle.

Iron Man: *Looks defeated and returns to his seat*

Okay now to Deadpool, do you rather have Taskmaster's power rather than your own personal powers?

Deadpool: Heh, no thank you my friend. I love my powers, it even goes to show Task Master can't mimic like me! That's why I fight like a boss!

Task Master: Heh, someday I'll copy your moves you nitwit ninja.

Alright enough with the feud fight. We move on to the dares.

*Hears the sound of teleporter with Trish's footsteps*

Okay, Trish is back.

Trish: Helluva fun. I should have Dante there he can bring on a 100 demons in a quickest time. Oh, I beat BB Hood by 2points.

Dante: Damn, I wanna hunt some demons.

Life sucks like that Dante and the first dare, Spiderman you team up with Venom while Hulk teams up with She-Hulk in a 2-on-2 match.

Spiderman: Aww great, now I have to team up with my worst enemy.

She-Hulk: Let's bring this one down the big house Bruce!

*Scene fighting while Venom fights Hulk and She-Hulk fights Spiderman in an all-out brawl*

Venom: HA! *Punches Hulk on the face*

Spiderman: Alright! You're doing it well Venny! *Kicks She-Hulk's defending arm*

She-Hulk: All right Bruce, throw me like a javelin to any of those bugheads!

*Hulk throws She-Hulk like a javelin towards Venom*

*Both Venom and Spiderman shoot out loads of web toward the flying She-Hulk. She-Hulk is stuck in the web*

Spiderman: Let's finish this... MAXIMUM SPIDER!

*Venom joined in the fight and hit Hulk hard after Spiderman's Hyper Combo.*

KO! Winner is Spiderman and Venom!

Spiderman: Way to go Venom. *Pats his back*

Alright, now that's over Shuma-Gorath has to go on a date with weird person. It's called Unknown from Tekken Tag.

Shuma-Gorath: Unknown? Who is it?

*Spotlight flashes over Unknown*

Weird, it's a question from fans whether it's a boy or a girl.

Shuma-Gorath: I swear, if this Unknown was just a boy, I'll kill you!

*Goes in a date quietly*

Alright, while Mr. Tentacles is out Victor Von Doom,

Doom: What?

You go and have a day with Fantastic 4's Reed Richards, your arch-nemesis right? You should be good to him for a while.

Doom: Fine. I hate him. *Goes to Reed* Mr. Fantastic, I'm doing good things for you for a while.

Reed: Really? How long will you survive?

Doom: One day.

Reed: Okay, you can start by cleaning the bathroom.

Doom: I will not be subjected like a peasant!

Reed: Uh, you said you wanted to be good for a change. This is just the part 1.

While they are away talking, another villain will do the dare, enter Super-Skrull!

Super-Skrull: What is now my challenge?

Go and hang-out with MODOK for now.

Skrull: Well, the egghead is easy for me. This should be breeze through.

-Meanwhile Super Skrull with MODOK-

MODOK: No fair! You just spammed me with Devil Jin!

Skrull: Sometimes it doesn't matter what attacks you do.

MODOK: Rematch! I want you to use Mokujin!

Skrull: Screw you! I use Devil Jin as long as I want!

Oh, brother next dare! Tron –

*Hears the sound of the wave of Servbots coming back*

Hey! You guys are ok with lots of scratches. Okay, Tron your Servbot is back and you can go make a date scene then send X-23, Chun-Li and Viper to enjoy it.

Tron: Who's their date?

I dunno, which among men will stand up and date them.

Tron: What about me?

Hmm I think it's a no. I know your wish; your wish is to date with Volnutt.

Tron: *Pouts* Fine. *Sets the dining table together with her Servbots*

*X-23, Chun-Li and Viper are in their formal outfits*

X-23: So who's our date?

Chun-Li: Maybe the dare went wrong.

*Spotlight shows over Dante, Wolverine and Ryu all in their formal outfit except Dante is in his Sparda's outfit and Ryu in his usual gi.*

Dante: I told ya Ryu, you don't wear your gi all the time.

Ryu: But that's the only way I won't lose all my confidence!

Wolverine: X-23.

Ryu: Chun-Li.

Dante: Viper. Dunno why but, I'm just saving the blank spot.

*All the three men seat over each respective partners begin to talking*

Wow, cookie for anyone who doesn't like this kind of pairing I come up. Okay, a simple dare. Spencer you go as Tony's driver.

Spencer: Hm, whatever I'm only good in driving tanks, military vehicles and stuff.

Tony: While you have free time, why don't you hop over my place? Maybe I can help your bionic arm.

Spencer: Nah, I'm good. The arm is an arm. *Drives his limo*

Okay, next is Akuma, Chris, Jill, Wesker and Ryu! Wait, Ryu is on a date.

Ryu: So uh, Chun-Li...

Uh, Ryu we have a race to compete on.

Ryu: What?

You got a race to run to.

Ryu: So be it!

Finally! All the 5 will be a team, so Ryu-Chris and Jill and Akuma-Wesker. Your goal is to ride all the way from New York to Florida and YOU CAN USE WEAPONS!

Chris: Yeah!

*All of them team up and race off while Akuma and Ryu have an Hadouken competition on the windows*

Ryu: SHIIIIIINKUUUUU HADOUUUUUUUKEN!

Akuma: *Grunts and does his own Hadouken*

Chris: You keep him busy Ryu! I'll blow their vehicle up! *Aims the RPG to Wesker's vehicle*

Wesker: Heh, you're gonna have to do it better Chris! *Rams towards them and Ryu loses his focus in his Shinku Hadouken*

Ryu: Darn it!

Jill: Chris, fire through the door!

Chris: I'm trying!

*Chris aims the RPG to the door and shoots up blowing up Wesker and Akuma*

Chris: BEAT THAT WESKER!

Akuma; Well? We don't have anything to chase them now.

Wesker: We do have now. *Shows the armed helicopter* To Florida!

20 Miles Later closing to Florida

Chris: We finally made them off for now.

Ryu: Why?

Jill: Wesker isn't gonna give up yet.

*They notice a armed helicopter which suspects it's Wesker*

Chris: Wanna play rough Wesker? I got this! *Pulls out a Vulcan gun*

Akuma: I'll surpass you Ryu! HAAAAAAAH! *Sends out Messou Hadouken*

Ryu: None for you! SHIIIIINKUUUU HADOOOOOOUUUUUKEN! *Fires out Hadouken in laser way*

Chris: Handle it one more time Ryu!

Ryu: SHINNNNNKUUUU HADOO-

*Screens stops showing Ryu with the comical face saying "Imma Firing Mah Hadouken!"*

Okay, the epic scene will stop there for a while; let's go check Wolverine and X-23.

*Scene showing Wolverine covering his ears and X-23 asleep*

Wolverine: Damn, those guys ARE annoying.

Winner: X-23.

Wolverine: Huh? Why?

She just sleeps through the competition. Easy as that Logan and now we're back to the epic scene we wanted to watch.

*Screen resumes Ryu finishing his statement*

Ryu:UUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEN! *Fires one wave of blast destroying Akuma's hail of purple Gohadoken*

Wesker: You imbecile!

Akuma: Damn it!

*Helicopter was destroyed and Chris, Jill and Ryu manage to reach Florida and were awarded as winners. Meanwhile in the waters*

Wesker: And I thought you were strong enough to fight everyone including Ryu!

Akuma: I did not foresee that power of Ryu!

Wesker: The heat is with you, Akuma, god of destruction, hmph. *Shrugs off and gets to the rescue chopper*

Wow, epic, just epic battle out there folks. Now you witness the epic fight between Capcom's good guys vs. bad guys. Anyway, next dare! Zero you must date Tron Bonne.

Zero: Aw, just great. I have to date an underage girl.

Tron Bonne: Shut up, I'm the girl here and I demand respect you Reploid.

Zero: *Sighs*

Anyways, we'll go to the Marvel side. Cable, Deadpool, Taskmaster and Hawkeye, you're on for the shooting range competition.

Deadpool: CABLE! MY BEST FRIEND AND SIDEKICK!

*Spotlight shows Cable and Hawkeye*

Cable: Deadpool? You made it in?

Deadpool: Yeah! I even like my role as a comedy relief.

Taskmaster: So, it's the archer himself. Wanna play?

Yeah, shooting range! Guns and arrows!

Deadpool: I LOVE ME SOME GUNS! Cable man! Let's do this together!

Sorry Deadpool, all the 4 are enemies.

Deadpool: Aw, but I'll have fun with him okay?

Taskmaster: Let's see if I can copy those jerk-oes.

*All the 4 were in shooting range and at the first part*

Deadpool: This is easy. Maybe I wanna do this. *Blindfolds himself*

Taskmaster: Are you that stupid Deadpool?

Deadpool: Yeah, I'm stupid enough! *Shoots the darts with his auto-pistols and scores bulls-eye*

Cable: Allow me. *Fires one shot of his hi-powered sniper rifle* Easy as that.

Hawkeye: My turn. *Fires one arrow direct on the bulls-eye* Simple.

Taskmaster: This is too easy.*Mimics like Hawekeye and fires the arrows* Easy.

While you guys blast darts with style, Morrigan you seduce Sonson.

Morrigan: Eew, the monkey?

Yes.

Morrigan: No thanks.

You want a penalty instead?

Morrigan: Sure.

Here goes, do you have a crush on Chris literally?

*Everyone spats out and Chris on the side was humiliated*

Morrigan: It's-it's not like that! *Turns red*

Chris: *Face-palms* I knew I shouldn't save her from the first place.

Okay, last dare, Trish kisses Vergil.

Trish: Vergil? Isn't he Dante's twin brother?

Dante: *Groans* the douche bag bro of mine.

*Spotlight shows Vergil Sparda*

Vergil: *Glares* Dante...

Dante: Vergil...

Ahem, less staring more kissing?

Vergil: No! *Unsheathes his Yamato* I refuse.

Okay, Vergil you got yourself Penalty.

Vergil: What's my penalty?

*Shows a screen showing Vergil doing the Caramelldansen alone*

Vergil: *In Darth Vader sound* NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Dante: YES! Can I have that video please, please?

Yeah, knock yourself out Dante and this has been another chapter of MVC3 Truth and Dare Series!

Dante: Read and Review readers! You might get to see Vergil dancing Caramelldansen literally.


	7. This Chapter is Fighting

Welcome back to Marvel VS. Capcom 3 Truth and Dare series! Okay, I do know I got a last request that wasn't yet finished. But this will take some time for others to have fun. So, Thor you have a challenge.

Thor: What challenge thou I shall face?

Go to a room and try not to hit your brother Loki.

Thor: 'Tis I find this a test of my willpower! *Goes to the room with Loki*

Loki: Hello, brother.

Okay, while they're having dared, let's go to our request.

**Forced DJ**

_Truths:  
>Morrigan - What do you think of the American version of Darkstalkers(where you are related to another person, but you are evil as hell)?<br>Iron Man - Why did you hit on Tron?  
>Dare:<br>Ammy - Team up with Thor and your son and fight Shuma, Loki, and Galactus  
>Hsien-Ko: Fight anyone that you hate without using thrown weapons.<em>

Wow, the classics. First is the truth. *Goes and sees Wesker on the corner standing watching us* I see, Wesker's back to his normal self. I guess the race to Florida fixed him. So Morrigan, what do you think about the American version of Dark Stalkers?

Morrigan: Well, to be honest I'm not like evil like hell. Besides, I only live to survive I guess but not being evil at all.

Well, that's answer appreciated. Usually, America changes stuff from Japan. Okay, Iron Man why did you hit on Tron?

Tony: It was an accident!

*Points his finger to him* LIAR! Tron Bonne!

Tron: Servbots, GO! *All the Servbots run over Iron Man causing him major pain on the back.*

At that rate, I'll need some medic. Its dares time, first we need Thor. *Goes to the room with Thor and Loki*

Thor: *Covering his ears* I am not thee listening thy any word from you brother!

Loki: Come on, brother you always wanted revenge from me.

Wrap it up folks Thor you got another dare to do. I need another person in the list, Shuma-Gorath. *Sees Shuma on the side* there you are.

Shuma: What now?

Tag team fighting, Amaterasu and Thor versus Shuma-Gorath and Loki,

Thor: I am thee blessed and cursed! To be fighting together with a goddess and fighting my own brother, I cannot wait for the battle.

KNOCK EACH OTHERS HEAD NOW! *Soon the fight ensues*

In the meantime, Hsien-Ko you fight someone you hate.

Hsien-Ko: Hmm, I hate...Dorammu.

Dorammu: You never know my true power of Hell? Heh, I'll waste you then.

*Fight ensues*

So, most fight-requested dares huh? I'll get the next review.

**archsage238**

_when i said defend my title, i was just referring to maintaining my position as the most frequent reviewer here. im content with just providing my ideas for truths and dares and leaving them in ur capable hands. speaking of which, onto today's!  
>Truth<br>Ryu: How far can you fire your Hadouken?  
>Venom: What's the most embarrassing, yet most hilarious to watch, thing you've ever seen Spiderman do?<br>Dares  
>Dante: Team up with Cloud Strife and take on Vergil and Sephiroth. Afterwards, each fighter takes on their teammate from the previous bout. Whoever wins both fights gets a personally designed dream vacation for about a week. Whoever loses both times...gets subjected to a mob of indestructable fangirls<br>Hulk: Eat a bowl of Subrosian-special Lava Soup  
>Ruby Heart: Steal treasure from Nami<br>Deadpool: Call Edward Elric short right to his face  
>Hsien-Ko: Dance to Thriller<br>Iron Man: Have a stylish flying competition with NiGHTS  
>I intend to defend my title as the "frequent reviewer" but I welcome any and all challenges!<em>

As much as possible I was teasing okay? I guess there are some people who can't take a simple laughter. Anyways, TRUTH; Ryu, how far can you fire your Hadouken?

Ryu: Uuh, across the tv screen?

What? In every fighting game your Hadouken reaches at the side of the tv screen? What about in real life?

Ryu: I don't know maybe until space?

Everyone: O_O

Nevermind, next is Venom.

Venom: When Spiderman got owned by Deadpool's level 3 hyper attacks.

Spiderman: Hey! I always hate that.

Deadpool: And I love that attack!

Spiderman: Wade!

Okay, dares. Dante will team up with Cloud Strife and Vergil teams up with Sepiroth and have another 2-on-2 match. The first round is a team match then second round is a separate 1-on-1 match. Do you guys get it?

Vergil: That's very interesting.

Dante: So, we fight the bad guys and later we fight our partners? Wow, epic one.

Yeah, like that. So, good luck.

*Fight ensues and the epic war has just started. Cloud fights Vergil and Dante fights Sepiroth*

Cloud: HAAAAAAAAH!

Sepiroth: Huuuuuuuuuuuh!

Dante: *Not saying anything at all and parries the stab from Sepiroth and Stingers him*

Vergil: *Evades Cloud's slashes and hits him with the grip of his Yamato*

*All the fights keep on bashing until Sepiroth was knocked out to oblivion by Dante*

Alright, Sepiroth LOSES! 1 point for Dante!

*Cloud knocks Vergil out of oblivion.*

And Cloud bashed Vergil out! Okay, round 2! Fight each other now!

*Dante started fighting against Cloud and Vergil also started fighting against Sepiroth*

Epic proportions like this don't fail to entertain me.

*Cloud was knocked out by Dante*

Alright! First 2 points is taken by Dante! Now for the evil two;

*Sepiroth sends Vergil flying.*

And Sepiroth sends Vergil a HOOOOOME RUN! He gets one point only! So, now it's Cloud and Sepiroth match up now!

*Epic fight between the FF's characters.*

Wow, until then these two are still on to each other.

*Cloud delivers the final blow to Sepiroth*

Sepiroth: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Winner and takes the second points is CLOUD STRIFE! Dante and Cloud you two win a dream getaway vacation! *Passes them the tickets*

Dante: YES!

Cloud: ?

And for the bad guys, you're dead with the fangirls.

Sepiroth and Vergil: WHAAAT? NOOOOOOOOOO!

Dante: THIS IS SPARDA! *Kicks Sepiroth to the fangirls pit*

Cloud: See ya. *Pushes Vergil down the fangirls pit*

Okay, now that's over;

Dante: Who needs vacation? All I want is just the pizza.

Fine. Okay anyways, the next dare is Hulk must eat Subrosian-Special Lava Soup.

Hulk: ME NOT EAT THAT SOUP!

Come on, it's not that bad.

Hulk: OKAY. *Drinks the lava soup* HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

*Pours over his mouth a large jug of milk*

You okay now? The spice should be gone.

*Hulks pass out*

Okay, MVC2 Ruby Heart, you steal a treasure from Nami from One Piece.

Ruby Heart: Without a doubt. It's like taking a candy from the baby. *Steals the treasure from Nami*

While they've having fun; Deadpool you call Edward short right in front of him.

Deadpool: Okay! *Goes to Edward* Edward, you're a short, short, shorty, mcshorty guy.

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK TOO SMALL TO SEE?

While they're done-

*Hears Hsien-Ko done beating up Dorammu*

Okay, Hsien-Ko, you do the Thriller.

Hsien-Ko: From Michael Jackson? Sure. *Does the thriller until Deadpool runs by chasing Edward*

Okay, Iron Man has a stylish flying competition with Night.

Iron Man: Who's Nights?

You'll see for yourself.

Nights: You want a challenge?

Iron: Yeah, just to crack my boredom.

Nights: Bring it on.

*Hi-speed flying race begun*

Iron Man: Not bad for flying, let's get critical. *Puts more power with his thrusters*

Nights: Wow, for a dude like you, I have to give you credit for exerting efforts but, it's useless, *Teleports over his portal*

Iron Man: No fair!

Well, that was a quick flying business, now down to another reviewer.

**SuperNova23**

_We never got to see how Felicia cheered up Wesker...  
>Truth<br>Zero - Who did you like more? X or Axl?  
>Chris - Whatever happened to Clair?<br>Dare:  
>Tron - Dress up like Roll (MM Classic) For one day<br>Deadpool - Go to Hollywood and end up in as many films as possible  
>Iron Man and Thor - Have a volleyball match... IN SPACE!<em>

Well, Wesker was cheered up in the epic race to Florida.

Wesker: Well, it was until Akuma screwed up everything.

Okay, truth. Zero, who do you like more? X or Axl?

I'll go with Axl. I know X was starting to act gay little on me.

Okay, Chris what's up with your sister Claire?

Chris: Well, she's in home.

With Leon Kennedy?

Chris: Leon visits sometimes.

Okay, dares Tron you dress up as the first Roll in Mega Man series.

Tron: Fine *Dress up as Roll* Happy?

Well, don't let Mega Man sees you. Deadpool, you go make some movies in Hollywood.

Deadpool: ALRIGHT! HOLLYWOOD HERE I COME!

While he's away, Iron Man and Thor play volleyball in space.

Iron Man: What?

*Both of them are playing volleyball in space while Thor spikes the ball and turns it into a meteor for Iron Man*

Alright, the jokes are on, but we're working on the last new reviewer.

**Tyrant wolf**

_HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS!  
>I think I'll throw in a couple dares.<br>but first a truth.  
>Wesker - do have a secret room full of racks of shades? because I swear you probably do.<br>Now some dares.  
>WeskerAmaturasu - spend 3 days on an island full of infected Dinosaurs and mythical beasts, OH! and you also half to switch powers! goodluck!  
>Chris - hers a stick, now go poke a pissy sleeping grizzly bears with it.<br>Dante - Go to a Xenomorph-infested sewer and bring me back the head of a queen...oh and try not to get face-hugged  
>I'm not quite sure about that last dare but I couldn't really think of anything else. I really hope I didn't go out-of-bounds.<em>

Okay, truth Wesker?

Wesker: Yes I have that but it's a secret place.

Let me guess; your closet or the cabinet.

Wesker: Correct.

Alright, Dares. Wesker and Ama you live in a place full of infected dinosaurs and mythical beast. Oh, both of you will have to use each other's power. Meaning is, Wesker has Ama's powers and Ama has Wesker's power.

*Scene warps into an island were infected dino and mythical monsters*

Wesker: I hate this dare.

Well, we're last with Dante. The Alien VS. Predator type. Go get a head of a queen Alien.

Dante: Can do.

*Few hours, Dante is back drenched in gooey blood*

Dante: How's this head?

Skrull: This is the queen's head alright Dante. Looks like you had a mad fight.

Yep, that's all folks. Read and Review.


	8. Captain America's Rage

Okay guys welcome back to the Marvel VS Capcom 3 Truth and Dare series! Oh by the way I'm calculating the current reviews. So far, I've got new reviewers pulling into the challenge. I'd give around some more chapters before the start of filler chapter. Oh by the way Chris, I forgot a dare for you. *Passes him a stick* Go and poke a grizzly bear on the woods. You still have to bring your guns.

Chris: *Gets the wooden stick* Okay. I'll catch you up later. *Pokes the bear with the stick and begins to run away* MOMMY!

Okay, while Chris is away, we have a 2 day break for a while. Get some rest.

*2 Days has been passed*

So, it's been a while, and Chris recovered from the vicious grizzly bear. Okay, Ama and Wesker are here with some serious scraps of injury. Anyways, moving on the request!

**Tyrant wolf**

_Oh Wesker shutup ya big whiner! having Ammy's powers you can control ELEMENTS.  
>oh and Dante...good job! here take this Roast boar as a token of my appreciation.<br>TRUTH(more like a question)  
>WeskerAmaturasu - when you get back tell us...how did it feel having each-others powers?  
>Now a dare to just throw out there.<br>Chris(oh how I love to toture thee) - put on this very very tiny tu-tu and talk in the most feminine voice possible for the ENTIRE day.  
>thats all from me today...see y'all later!<em>

Oh yeah, the insults. Truth Wesker! How you feel using Ama's powers?

Wesker: PATHETIC! Elements? Give me a break. Science is superior to your useless Divine Brush.

Ama: (Issun translates) Well, Ama says having Wesker's power didn't fit her well because, she's a god! Well, she loves the Divine Brush well than the modern day's powers.

Okay, that's that we go to dares. Chris, you're dead.

Chris: Is it another grizzly bear fight?

No, a ballerina's tutu is the worst death. You wear it and put on your girly voice.

Wesker: HAHAHA! *Rolls on the floor laughing too hard*

Chris: NOOOOOOOOO!

Dante: Chris! Scream like a woman.

Chris: *Shrieks like a girl* EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

*Gets the earplug* Next Dares!

**ForcedDj**

_To honor the whole Mortal Kombat release:  
>Truth:<br>Ammy: Do you think your child can beat any of the fighters in MvC3?  
>Morrigan: Who would win in a fight between you and Morrigan(Dragon Age Origins)?<br>B. B. Hood: Who would win in a fight between you and Commander Shepard?  
>Dares:<br>Ryu/C. Viper/Akuma: Fight Scorpion, Subzero, and Sonya Blade(from Mortal Kombat).  
>Hsien-Ko: Do something friendly to Raptor(friendship from MK, failure to do so results in a penalty).<br>Deadpool: Use the level 3 hyper-combo on either Shao Khan or Sindel after insulting them.  
>Morrigan: Fight Sindel(if you finish her, you get a special reward, by finish her, I mean do a fatality on her).<br>I know Morrigan is usually surviving only or an anti-hero._

A request full of Mortal Kombat dedication well, here's a cookie for you. To the truths! Ama, you think your child can beat any fighters in MVC3?  
>Ama: (Issun again) No.<p>

Fine, Morrigan can you beat the other Morrigan in Dragon Age Origins?

Morrigan: That idiot? Yes. *Files her nails*

Okay, BB Hood?

BB Hood: YES!

That was easy. Dare time! First Ryu, Akuma and Viper; you fight your enemies respectively; Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Sonya Blade.

Ryu: It will be challenge!

Akuma: So be it.

Viper: Sonya? Is she Russian?

Next is Hsien-Ko. Show some friendship to Raptor. The guy you hate.

Hsien-Ko: *Pouts* Fine. *Shows some flowers to Raptor* for you.

Raptor: I love you Hsien-Ko.

Get back now.

Hsien-Ko: I need to go to the bathroom please! *Goes to the bathroom*

Deadpool, you do your best move on Shao Kahn or Sindel.

Deadpool: Okay, I'll take on Shao Kahn.

*Scene showing the MK fight between Deadpool and Shao Kahn where Deadpool is now getting a chance to do a Fatality*

Voice: FINISH HIM!

Deadpool: Alright! *Gets the lifebar* Have you ever seen this thing! *Whacks him down* BEAT IT! *Censored gore action* that's how you do the REAL fatality people.

Wow, his hyper attack can be a good use. Morrigan you fight Sindel.

Morrigan: This should be fun. *Goes and fights Sindel*

Morrigan: Too easy, maybe your soul could be a good dining.

Crap, SKIP THIS! NEXT REQUEST! TRON!

Tron: Yeah, yeah. *Goes and meets Roll Caskett* Hey, Roll do you want to go shopping?

Roll: Sure.

Easy as that huh? Lilith, you fight Jill in her RE5 style.

Jill: Should be no problem dealing with her. *Fights Lililth*

Jill: DEAD! *Shoots her with the Skorpion*

Winner JILL! Next request!

**archsage238**

_oh...u were teasing? um...i knew that. anyway, here are some more!  
>Truth<br>Ruby Heart: What was Nami's reaction when you infiltrated their ship?  
>Wolverine: Between the three X-men cartoons, which was your favorite?<br>Dare  
>Tron Bonne: Pilot Bruno and fight against Gurren Lagann<br>Deadpool: Borrow Dante's Pandora's Box and use it against Envy  
>Anakaris: Try to take command of an army of Gibdos<br>X-23: Carve an awesome ice sculpture  
>Ryu: Use your Hadouken to intercept and destroy a giant meteor<br>Captain America: Watch Hetalia Axis Powers  
>before i go, let me congratulate you on being able to successfully carry out all of my crossover requests with such detail. some of them probably aren't that easy<em>

Oh yeah, thank you for the epic crossover request. I'm sure I'm laughing my hearts on it. *Gets a model figure of a Plasma Cutter from Dead Space* Chris, how do you feel when you fight those guys in space unlike an ordinary zombies?

Chris: Well, it's seems new to me. Unlike the idea of shooting their head, you have to aim for the limbs instead.

That's new and interesting and I was wrong about the idea in Dead Space's enemies from Alien VS Predator movie. Anyway, Ruby Heart how was Nami's reaction to your invasion.

Ruby: Well, to put easy, she said "WTF"

Yeah, big time. Wolverine?

Wolverine: X-Men Evolution.

Despite of wearing yellow spandex, I say you're more awesome with your black outfit in the flicks.

Wolverine: Thanks man, I feel more ready as usual.

Dare time! Ryu, destroy a meteor with your Hadouken. You may do the Shinku Hadouken if your Hadouken doesn't work.

Ryu: SHIIIIIIINKUUUUUUUU HADOOOOOOOUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEN! *Fires a giant wave of energy seen outside in space a blue line penetrating the meteor and the meteor blows up* That was eas- *Gets hit by a meteorite*

OWNED! Next dare, Tron pilot a Bruno and fight it against Gurren Langann

Tron: Okay. *Rides on the Bruno* Alright where is it?

While she's away, X-23 you do ice sculpture.

X-23: That's fun. *Passes her a 2 feet ice block and begins shaving it out* folks, I give you my masterpiece, myself.

*Everyone claps* Next Dante you give the Pandora to Deadpool and you my friend burn the hell of Envy with light.

Dante: Have fun. *Throws the Pandora to Deadpool*

Deadpool: *To Envy* BY THE POWER OF JESUS CHRIST I COMPEL YOU DEMON! DIE! *Opens the box performing the PF666: Omen*

Halo's funny moments. Cap, watch Hetalia.

Steve: What's Hetalia?

Well, the show that all characters are named after countries like America! *Shows America*

Cap: THIS IS A DISGRACE! America is the leader to all countries!

Yeah, shut up and it is made by Japan.

Cap: THIS IS MADNESS! *Thrashes the TV*

Hey I was watching! Anyways, next request.

Once again, find out a day or two too late about the update...  
><strong>SuperNova23<strong>

_Truth:  
>Tron – How does it feel to be hit on by billionire, super techno-genius Tony Stark?<br>Dr Doom – How many times have you officially conquered the Earth?  
>Wolverine – Who is your favourite and least favourite member ofthe X-Man?<br>Dare:  
>(Sorry, nothing yet. My brain is dead)<em>

Wait, Tron is out and she is- *Hears the Bruno ship crashed* dammit she's here. Bring her in.

Tron: What the... I got defeated.

Yeah, here's your question. How do you feel to be hit by Tony Stark?

Tron: Stupid enough. I only like Volnutt.

Volnutt huh? You should have been in Tatsunoko but they had limits. He was there.

Tron: *Bawls*

Doom?

Doom: NONE! ALL BECAUSE OF FANTASTIC FOUR AND OTHER GODDAMN HEROES!

Wolverine?

Wolverine: Well, I'll vote Scott as my favourite member and the least member is, the guy with a frog's tongue.

Alright folks you heard them, this is the second to the last chapter before I call a filler chapter. That's where I'll give honor to the new co-author of my story! Read And Review!

Captain America: *Throws the TV outside*

S****!BTW Anarkis, you face yourself to the army of Gibdos. They're like mummies.

Anarkis: No problem. *Shows up to the Gibdos* All of you my loyal subject! Bow down before me! *All the mummies followed orders* See? I'm the king.


	9. Wesker AGAIN

Alright guys welcome back to the MVC3

Zero: Truth and Dare Series! And with us, we're doing your entire request!

Wow, I didn't know you have guts saying those.

Zero: After I just watch Hetalia of course, well I do like it.

Fine, we got a fanboy now; so let's go with the request-o-rama!

**ForcedDJ**

_Good work Morrigan, you can choose what reward you want, basically anything. If its another person in MvC, or anywhere, they can't refuse unless they want a huge penalty.  
>Truth:<br>Ryu/C. Viper/Akuma: After the fight, what did you think of the opponents.  
>Hsien-Ko: What is one thing you will never do?<br>Deadpool: You ever want to be in Mortal Kombat?  
>Jill: What version do you think is better, your old self(sending in zombies to help you), or your new self(fastest character in MvC3)?<br>Thor: What do you think of Ammy?  
>Dares:<br>Iron Man: Do not hit on any women for 3 days, if you fail this, you get a severe penalty.  
>Tron and Ruby Heart: Try to steal the most expensive thing you see, without being caught. Winner gets to decide on a penalty for the loser.<em>

Morrigan can do everything right? *Notices her seating on her seat*

Morrigan: Well, everything. Heh.

Fine, to the truths: Ryu, Akuma and Viper?

Ryu: Scorpion was some fighter he's willing to go extremes to kill me.

Well, they're on the verge to finish you off.

Akuma: Pathetic, my years training and I fought a lousy ice ninja means nothing to me!

Viper: She's one hell of a lady I can take on; wow, I like to fight her again.

Hsien-Ko?

Hsien-Ko: Listening to Lord Raptor's stupid rock music.

Yeah when he's courting you, there's a big difference gap between Westerners and Easterners. So, Rap's the Western. Anyways, Deadpool?

Deadpool: Well, good question, even I get decapitated so many times, nah screw Mortal Kombat.

Okay, that's ok Deadpool I don't argue with your opinion. Jill, do you like the new self or your old self?

Jill: Maybe the new one, I feel weird summoning zombies and more of a back-support.

Well, that's quite honest opinion. Thor, how would you think of Amaterasu?

Thor: The Sun Goddess of the East is always a god too. So I have my respects to her.

Even you never saw her real face. I hope someone has a hammer to hit Tony for this case. Dare time! Tony, you don't hit girls or else I'll blow your suit up. *Shows to him a switch for his suit*

Iron Man: NO! Who invented that?

Me. Be a good guy and have some guy talk with some guys like Spencer and Chris.

Iron Man: _Think women are evil, think women are evil..._ Hey Chris, tell me about your exploits about your cases with the zombies.

Chris: Sure, where to start then?

Tron and Ruby Heart, go steal anything. Make it sure it's darn precious.

Tron: I'll use my deepest submarine to find treasure!

Ruby Heart: In your dreams mademoiselle! I'll find it in no time.

*Goes off and collects treasures*

Iron Man, for 3 Request never hit on girls or else you're dead. Anyways, how's the treasure hunt going MODOK?

MODOK: Yeah, Tron's hunting undersea while Ruby is on land.

Wow, classics.

MODOK: But wait! Both of them are hauling lots of treasures!

We'll see who gets the bulky fill. While waiting, next request!

**archsage238**

_nice job as always. and im glad uve enjoyed them, especially the dante and cloud team up. i have a question though: could we make requests for characters who make cameos, but aren't playable, like lilith and nightcrawler?  
>Truth<br>Anakaris: Any luck at conquering the gibdos?  
>Deadpool: What was it like to beat that sadistic palmtree to a pulp?<br>Tron Bonne: how mad r u that it took this long for them to confirm that a megaman legends 3 was definitely in the works?  
>Captain America: Given ur reaction to Hetalia, which of the following is the true reason you hate it? A.) the depiction of America B.) you don't know how to laugh at yourself C.) they revealed that America once seriously considered painting Mt. Fuji red D.) none of the above<br>Dares  
>Hsien-Ko: Duke it out with Li Bailong!<br>Wolverine: Have an endurance contest with Greed!  
>Wow, first time I had more truths than dares...anyway, should I start running given what I just asked Captain America?<em>

Well, YES! Do that and Cap's on the "Hetalia Rage" because of America. Well, to the truths! Anarkis?

Anarkis: I got humped.

Everyone: Oooo...

Deadpool?

Deadpool: Well, I can say I've beaten someone who NOT a FRICKIN' descendant of Genghis Khan!

Tron? *Hears the ships crashes* Wait, I'll get the scale. *Brings out the scale* Okay girls you measure your catch. *Both of them measure each other sacks. I find out both of them have the equal catch* Wow, I'm impressed.

Ruby: Not for long. *Drops a diamond from her pocket* I win.

Well, there's Ruby and Tron suffer a penalty before that, question. How's your reaction to Mega Man Legends 3?

Tron: Well, not happy after a lot of years that game was quiet down.

Okay, Ruby you got ideas?

Ruby: Maybe if I could play dress up with her.

Tron: That doesn't sound so bad!

Ruby: In Gothic Lolita fashion.

Tron: NOOOOOO! *Gets drag by her leading to her cabin*

Yeah! Now for Captain America, how's your reaction to Hetalia's America? *Gets hit by a TV again* Crap, he's not over yet.

Cap: D!

Okay, that was a quick answer and oh and archsage238, I'll give you restraining orders against Cap so he won't strangle you for that anime and now for the dares. Hsien-Ko fight Lee-Bailong. He's another Jiang-shin.

Hsien-Ko: Lee-Bailong? He's my favourite actor! Can I just get an autograph of him?

No, Tao Jun will still kill you. Good luck with that.

Hsien-Ko: Aww. *Fights with Li-Bailong*

Wolverine! Endurance with Greed using your claws and let's see how long your claws stand upon his superior defense.

Wolverine: Always wanted to claw the hell out of someone.

Greed: Ya ready punk?

Wolverine: You wish you didn't pick me boy. *Claws on Greed*

Greed: Ya won't stand up if I'm this strong partner; my body is hell hard enough for your petty claws to get shattered.

Wow, some runnings are they? Next Request!

**SuperNova23**

_Alright, here for more:  
>Truth:<br>Ammy - What's the Celestial Plain really like?  
>Spider-Man - Where'd Scarlet Spider go?<br>Wesker - When did you become an evil douche?  
>Dare:<br>Captian Amreica - Either watch 24 hours of anime(Japanese voice actors) straight, or watch CBC for 24 hours. (Canada or Japan. Choose Cap)  
>MagnetoChibiterasu - Use your magnet powers to pull a gold ball toward you. Whoever wins gets a statue of them carved out of it.  
>Thor - Fight Morrigan without your hammer.<em>

I knew Cap was still in a rage. I'll be back with armor.

Dante: What armour are you gonna wear?

You'll see. *Goes inside the males bathroom and comes out in a weird suit* Suprised?

Dante: WTF are you wearing?

Chris: WOW! Dead Space's suit? You got to be kidding me!

This one is the Advance Suit. Isaac's highest armor and I'll use this. *Aims on Cap with a Stasis* That's gonna hold on for a moment, now to tie him up and watch CBC. He'll smash my tv if he watches anime.

Dante: Anime-hater.

Yeah. You have your own anime too Dante. *Ties Cap on the wall*.

Cap: What are you doing to me?

*Removes the helmet on his head* A request for you to watch CBC either Canadian or Japanese.

Cap: CANADIAN!

So long buddy, by the time you're done watching that for 24 hours, you're now as Captain Canada! *Turns on the TV and tunes to CBC Canada* Anyways, Magneto and Chibiterasu go get that golden ball. Winner gets a statue carved out of it.

Magneto: Let's make it quick. *Raises his hands and the golden ball flies over well, you know..* OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! MY BAAAAAAALLSSSSSSSS! *Passes out*

Chibiterasu: *Takes it and gives it to me*

Winner! Chibiterasu! You got a gold statue carved out! *Shows a statue of it*

Chibiterasu: *Howls*

Okay, Thor you fight Morrigan WITHOUT YOUR HAMMER.

Thor: I shall use what people do it. *Raises his fist to Morrigan* FALCON PUNCH! *Punches her on the face with electricity effect* Yes! I won the battle even without my precious hammer!

Morrigan: ! *Lands over Chris* Thanks again Chris. *Chris suddenly faints*

Dayum! Now for truths; Ama?

Ama: *With Issun* Well, she thinks it's a home for her.

Wesker?

Wesker: After I took the Umbrella Corporation and discover about their secrets, I set myself to become a new god.

Yeah, you're the god of losers. Spiderman?

Spiderman: I have no clue where she is.

Okay on to the next request!

**titans vs gods**

_sorry my computer crashed had to send it in for matainence anywho  
>truths<br>wesker when jill was working for you did you devlop feelings for her  
>she-hulk who do you have a crush on<br>dares  
>carnage has to team up with modok, super skrull, venom, doctor doom, dormammu, abomination, loki, and magneto and fight sektor, cyrax, goro, shinnok, reptile, shoa kahn, quan chi, knitaro, and smoke the losing team has to fly evryone first class to the most expensive resort in the universe<br>she-hulk , x-23, and phenix have to fight milena, sheva, and sindel  
>lui-kang and ryu have to act like their arch enemys for a day<br>blackheart and onaga have to team up and fight scorpian and mephisto  
>frost have to make out with ice man<br>deadpool has to go on a date with bb hood  
>spider-man has to make out with felicia<br>kratos and punisher have to go to therapy and talk out their problems  
>odin and zeus have to have all their gods fight each other<br>thats all for now and im gonna win the contest for co-author im the best at what i do_

Wow, for a rookie maybe I'm going to give him a shot for being an author. Okay, Truths! Wesker?

Wesker: DAMMIT!

Oh, he's pissed. I swear that question pisses him.

Wesker: NO!

And why you respect Jill?

Wesker: Because of the contraption I used on her.

Great, now Chris is fighting for her.

Chris: *Face turns red*

She-Hulk?

She-Hulk: Phoenix Wright, enough said for me.

Wow, you just thrash him a police car for you to say to him "I like you"? It's funny and now for the Mortal Kombat dares. MODOK, Skrull, Magneto, Doom, Carnage, Venom, Dorammu, Abomination, Loki and Magneto you guys fight the MK guys. Hope you have fun.

Venom: Save some food when we come back.

Yeah. If you guys are alive and in one piece. X-23, Phoenix and She-Hulk fight the girls except Sonya Blade.

Phoenix: Hope I'll survive the fight.

X-23: This is what I wanted; an all-out, no-holds barred fight.

She-Hulk: No holds barred huh? Guess it time to get dirty. Heck, who cares about rules? Let's go all out ladies!

Lui-Kang and Ryu will fight each other like arch-nemesis.

Ryu: HADOUKEN!

Lui-Kang: Hyaa! *Evades the Hadouken*

Ryu: Shoryuken! *Uppercuts Lui-Kang*

Lui-Kang: *Recovers on air immediately kicks his feet*

While they're fighting, we move on next. Blackheart and Onaga; tag battle with Scorpion and Mephisto

Blackheart: Drat, as if fighting the Dare Devil wasn't enough. Sheesh.

*All the four were on rampage*

Well, as my lunch I'm not yet going to eat the sandwich first. Frost and Ice Man go and make out. Same goes for Peter Parker and Felicia. Drat. Someone give me a blinder. *Doom gave me a helmet of his own* Why doing this Doom?

Doom: That's just my copy. I always have these in case my helmet's chipped off or something.

*Puts on the helmet* Yeah, I'll read the paper, I miss my track. *Hears the sound of make-out* Holy crap I'm going on. But first.

**DARE BUST!**

Note: Odin and Zeus are kinda out of bounds even I notice most your dares are all Mortal Kombat related. Now for therapy talk. Punisher and Kratos, meet to a therapist who's going to help with your anger.

Strange Man: Hello my name is Dr. Thera Pist. Now Mr. Kratos, what's your problem?

Kratos: *Begins thrashing the room*

Holy crud for him. While I'm about to eat my sand- *Hears the portal sound* aw now what? Oh yeah the guys. How's it going?

MODOK: We WON! We got ourselves an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii!

Well suite yourself then. I got a next dare coming. I need to finish my dare because I want to eat my sandwich.

Venom: What's that kind of sandwich?

Peanut-Butter and Jelly sandwich.

Iron Man: MY FAVORITE!

WHAT? Next request!

**Tyrant Wolf**

_This is getting funner by the day I'll tell you what!  
>first a truth.<br>Wesker - Have you ever been scared of ANYTHING c'mon man, be truthful! you got to have felt the flight side at least ONCE in your life!  
>now some dares<br>Wesker/Chris - mimic eachother in the most insulting and mocking ways possible.  
>Dante - Eat this entire bag of shrooms.<em>

Wow, I'm gonna laugh at Wesker. This guy deserves an Achievement: "Torture Villains" by sending out some request over one villain. Same goes for the reviewers who kept torturing the villains. Okay, truth Wesker?

Wesker: I fear nothing!

Dante: *In Phoenix Wright's pose and voice* OBJECTION!

Alright, I'm resorting this. *Shoots a truth dart* that's bound to work.

Wesker: I'm afraid of zombies! Spiders! Tigers! Creepy room! Odd people! Snookie! Haunted Houses! I want my dolly! *Cries in a corner*

*Notices Chris on the side recording* you thinking what I'm thinking?

Chris: ..Youtube.

YEAH! Moving on, Chris and Wesker should mock each other. Oh wait, Wesker's crying AGAIN. Chris, consider this dare nullified.

Chris: Don't worry, I've auto-tuned his scared list.

Well, that's funny. Dante eat this bag of Mushrooms.

Dante: *Snags a bag of mushrooms and eats one* what's this one? *Poofs into a younger himself* Oh crap, I hate that. *Eats back and gets knocked out*

KO-shrooms. I'll stuff it in his mouth. *Stuffs a mushroom into his mouth*

Dante: *Laughing* Hahaha, hahaha what the..hahaha is..haha is this?

Laughing-shrooms, I'll do this. *Whacks him with a baseball bat on his head* there better.

Dante: Urgh, *Eats a last mushroom* Huh? I'm not feeling any- WHOA! *Jumps immediately high on the sky*

Wow, that's gonna make him high. Hah, get it? Fine, I suck at jokes. Anyways, this is the last of the part one of the Truth and Dare Series, now you and I take a break by beginning a filler chapter after this!

Everyone: YAY!

*Hears Dante falling down*

Dante: Yay...*Passes out*

Alright as I promised, I'll appoint new authors of my story, when you guys have the power of being the co-authors let's keep it wild and funny. Am I right haters? Alright see ya and this is the Part one of

Everyone (except Wesker): MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3 TRUTH AND DARE SERIES!

Deadpool: So read and review readers!


	10. Author's Filler Chapter

Filler Chapter 1: Everyone's Break.

As you may know everyone is having a break so, let's see them what are they doing.

**Ryu:**

**He is under training in the mountains of Japan.**

Wow, very classical. Ryu's vacation is training session.

**Wolverine:**

**Wolverine went down the streets strolling around in his casual look as Logan.**

I wonder, will he ever pick up a fight with somebody else?

**Iron Man:**

**Tony is repairing his Extrimus battle suit hoping it will be more indestructible than before.**

I guess his playboy reputation is burnt off after we call him Pedophile.

**Morrigan Aesland:**

**She is off somewhere but to be specific in Belial's house together with Lilith. She is bored to death after Lilith nags her 100 times.**

Wow, many don't like her seduction now, I guess she's that bored than ever.

**Deadpool:**

**Deadpool AND Cable were playing Halo Reach in their own apartment.**

Deadpool did finally spend some quality time with his partner. *Sips on his soda*

**Dante:**

**Dante is at Japan where he talks with Souji Seta.**

Anyone who knows this gets a cookie.

**Captain America:**

**Captain America is still watching CBC in restraining suit.**

I forgot, I forced him to watch CBC Canadian and now he is Captain Canada.

**Felicia:**

**Felicia is singing over a local karaoke.**

Well I guess she's practicing her singing with her friends.

**Trish:**

**Trish is somewhere in Italy where she is having a vacation away from Dante with Lady.**

Girl's day off huh? I guess there are many typical stuffs going on.

**Super-Skrull:**

**He's with his fellowmen in his homeplanet arguing with the Skrull council.**

I guess he really wants to be a leader of his own race and blast Earth? Be my guest.

**Thor:**

**The god of thunder is residing in Asgard having a dinner with Odin and the rest of the gods and the goddesses in Asgard.**

I wonder why Thor tries to kill Loki, maybe they're having a feud or something well this is one time break I still know he's mad at Loki until now.

**Amaterasu:**

**The sun goddess is playing with Chibiterasu in front of the Guardian Sapling.**

BTW, where's Issun?

**Chris Redfield:**

**Chris is having a vacation in Hawaii together with Jill.**

I smell romance. Hmm.

**Hulk:**

**Dr. Banner is working a formula hoping to suppress his Hulk-powers.**

Hopefully, he's not gonna wear purple shorts as Hulk.

**Albert Wesker:**

**Albert is inside of a laboratory in secluded mountain somewhere running experiments for his T-Virus.**

Albert doesn't give up on one thing: making those viruses and rule the world.

**Spiderman:**

**Peter Parker is taking photos for his Daily Bungle.**

He likes his job. I wonder about his boss not happy his personal photo being a Spiderman and making up stuffs he saw Spiderman.

**Nathan 'Rad' Spencer**

**Spencer is having a work-out in the trainyard.**

Working out does mean he's gonna have a long time work in it.

**Magneto:**

**The master of magnetism is building up a school for reformed mutants.**

He's not gonna give up the mutants-will-rule-the-world stuff.

**Arthur:**

**The fierce knight is going to the castle. In his boxers that is.**

*Facepalm* I swear this guy has some dressing problems.

**MODOK:**

**He is currently having a vacation in science convention for geeks and nerds.**

Wow, how an egghead would spends his day by that.

**Zero:**

**The maverick hunter is having a worst time with X and Axl when they went on a mission, Axl let the maverick get away. He soon receives a facepalm.**

Poor Zero.

**Tron Bonne:**

**She is still victim of dress up. Now she's a victim again under Ruby Heart's roof. This time, she's cosplaying. Sorry.**

So sorry Tron at least if you cosplay someone Volnutt likes, maybe he'll go out with you.

**X-23:**

**She is practicing in the woods. Sure, she slashed 100 trees to vent her anger out.**

I wish I can do trolling with anyone. Heck who cares.

**She-Hulk:**

**Jen is throwing a truck to Miles Edgeworth. I guess Phoenix won't be in service for a while.**

So, a truck says "I hate you" right?

**Jill Valentine:**

**Same as Chris.**

Wouldn't be so good that Chris has Jill better than Wesker? I pity the evil douche bag.

**Shuma Gorath:**

**The monster is in Underworld together with Dorammu planning to take over Earth.**

I call stupidity. Yeah, that reminds me, a monster that girls should never stare at.

**Viewtiful Joe:**

**The little guy is playing his role in film-making together with his girlfriend Silva.**

Joe knows a way to take a break huh?

**Dorammu:**

**The flaming head is in his room not interested about the take-over plans because of the song "Baby Please Don't Go" by Mike Posner had burn his mind and his flaming brain literally.**

Thanks! Dorammu is getting worst therapy from Shuma-Gorath.

**Chun-Li:**

**The lady is in China spending her time visiting the Forbidden City while writing letters to Ryu.**

Guess, that's her, I can't argue with that.

**Doctor Doom **

**The villain is still cleaning the Fantastic 4's HQ again with a maid outfit.**

I can't imagine! My eyes!

**Mike Haggar:**

**The wrestler-mayor is having a competition in a local wresting in his place.**

Haggar's been so enthusiastic about his wrestling stuff.

**Phoenix:**

**Jean is having lunch with Scott.**

Just like Chris and Jill.

**Crimson Viper:**

**Viper is in the SHIELD. Currently, she's doing paperwork.**

What? That's stress lady.

**Storm:**

**Storm is with her tribe somewhere in Africa. She is having a time teaching with her people.**

Storm loves her people like a mother huh?

**Taskmaster:**

**The mimic master is somewhere in the outskirts of the city counting the money he gain from his business commercial.**

A reference from his own ending; Who knows?

**Akuma:**

**Akuma is still killing space aliens hoping for a good fight. Then again, where's oxygen for this destruction-filled guy?**

I'd bring him to Mortal Kombat. There, he can kill as long what he likes to.

**Hsien-Ko:**

**Hsien-Ko is at China too avoiding many people because she is a jiang-shin. Only Chun-Li knows her she is a good person.**

I guess Dr. Strange can help her lifted from her curse or anyways not to get prejudice from them.

**Sentinel:**

**Sentinels are in a heavy weapons facility changing and having various upgrades to enhance.**

What? Too simple I can tell.

All right, tally time. I'm tallying so I can check who can be the co-authors.

**titans vs gods – 4**

**archsage328 – 8**

**SuperNova23 – 7**

**Forced DJ – 3**

**Tyrant wolf – 3**

**Agent4073 – 1**

**Rider Paladin – 1**

So we have a winner but first. SuperNova23 formally requested me to forfeit the prize so, I'll make amends so here's the official new co-authors for the next series of chapters.

- **Forced DJ  
><strong>

- **Titans VS Gods**

**-Tyrant Wolf  
><strong>

Okay, we have a tie-breaker. First Forced DJ, don't split your review. It's getting me confused all the time. PM me on one chapter specific so I can work it out that way, I'm not confused. Most of your reviews were additional but I just counted them 1 for each chapter your requested. And for the newcomers who are late to review; I'm ready to see the audition of the second part of this truth and dare series. Anyways, here are the rules.

_Co-authors can't post their request during their time. I'll tell you guys when to work a chapter for once._

_Each one of us will handle one request from the reviews. _

_Be fair. Don't pass the buck._

_Filler chapter this time you guys are gonna make your own filler chapter. Be creative._

_Watch out for Captain America. He has a tourette syndrome whenever we say the anime "Hetalia"_

Well, that's simple. You guys will work on Chapter 12. I'd like to see your game on. Newcomers, the game is on!

Dante: So, how's the break?

I'm done calculating the results. I got some new authors to challenge and like to see how they do it. Anyways, those who reviewed Chapter 9 your request is filled in Chapter 10. People who reviewed previous Chapter 9 cannot review in this filler chapter. Alright that's for now. See ya!

Updates: Archsage238 has also formally requested me to leave the co-author position. So, I got three co-authors to be with.


	11. The Comebacks

Alright folks, welcome back! How's your break? *Everyone mutters around* Fine, let's go with the request.

**archsage238**

_Hurray for cameo characters! and ur gonna be takin a break and doin fillers for a little while? wonder what they'll be like. In the meantime, I hope u don't mind if I leave some truth and dare requests for when u resume. Here they are!  
>Dares<br>Thor: Take on Fierce Deity Link.  
>Zero: Fight against !<br>Spiderman: Camping trip in a forest full of Skulltulas!  
>Viewtiful Joe: Ride on Jon Talbain's back, The legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess style!<br>Truth  
>Cyclops: What's the most embarrissing thing you've ever done involving your optic blasts?<br>Lilith: *Blushes the color of Dante's awesome coat* Would you...be willing to go on a date me with?  
>...Am I in any danger of morrigan trying to kill me?<em>

Well, I have no idea. First Dares! Thor fights Fierce Deity Link! He's darn powerful but you might expect him!

Thor: Then I shall boldly accept any challenge that faces me! For Asgard! *Fight F. Deity Link*

He's away then Zero fights !

Zero: About time! *Bass shows up*

Bass: Zero, I am your brother.

Zero: In your dreams! *Slashes him*

Spiderman, have a camping trip to Skulltulas.

Spiderman: I feel like a kid. *Sees a Skulltulas* AH! Get off! *Shoots a web on the Skulltulas*

VJ, you have to ride John Talbain's back in Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Style!

VJ: Yeah!

John: NO! *Did got hitched by VJ and poses like in Twilight Princess style*

Gah! *Accidentally spills his soda.* Okay for the tru- *Hears Thor crashed back* Welcome back Thor, who won?

Thor: My enemy is far stronger! Link is one competitor I shall fight on!

Drat NOT YOU! First Viper now you? Truth! Scott?

Scott: Well, uh..

Phoenix: Don't...tell...

What you hiding?

Scott: I can't tell.

Sorry dude, rules are rules. Say it before I commend you down to fan pit.

Scott: I don't want the fan pit!

Then say it!

Scott: I accidentally blasted Jean's wedding gown. *Gulp*

Phoenix: YOU'RE DEAD! *Turns into a Dark Phoenix*

Scott: MAMA!

Alright, I got a truth message from, Lilith? It says to Dante: "Do you think you can go on a date with me? *Blushes*"

Dante: NO!

Why?

Dante: I really hate my time being with little girls especially Patty.

Fine. *Notices Lilith on the side of the stage crying* Nice work dude, you made a demoness cry. Oh uh archsage238, you're not in trouble but Dante is going to fix his reputation. Anyways, next request please.

**ForcedDJ**

_Truth:  
>Ammy: Do you think you will ever show, or even have a human form?<br>Lilith: Do you usually get bored while being "with" Morrigan?  
>: What the hell is with your ending?<br>Cammy: You hated not being in MvC3?  
>Dares:<br>C. Viper: Be careful on what you wish for, fight Sonya again, but without your suit(normal/civilian clothing only).  
>Chun-Li and Cammy: Fight an unlimited amount of enemies, fighters, and anyone who wants to fight you. First person to fall loses, and gets a penalty decided on by the winner. If both of you tie however, both of you lose and get penalized.<br>Doom: Do not make anyone angry, or say anything bad to them for 2 days. Penalty will be issued if you fail.  
>PhoenixJade(Mortal Kombat): Fight Kano(Mortal Kombat) and Cyclops. Note: Losing results in a penalty, refusal to fight on either side will give all 4 of you penalties.  
>Lilith: Team up with Morrigan and finishcomplete 10 puzzles without flying, or teleporting(or using your powers). You will be using the portal guns(from Portal), and don't worry, landing won't cause damage.  
>Akuma: Well, if you want a more powerful opponent(or opponents), you will have it. Fight Abyss, Ammy's final boss in her game(forgot the name), Onslaught, Goro, Kintaro, Motaro, Shao Khan, Sindel, Mileena, Onaga, Blaze, Ammy, Thor, and Dark Phoenix. Losing to one of the people above will result in a penalty, and you can't recover after one fight.<br>Hsien-Ko: Either listen to Raptor's rock music, or do the 2nd most hated thing you don't want to do(in other words, the 2nd most hated thing, you have to do that)._

Okay, let's rock. First Ama?

Issun : Yeah, it would be awesome to see Ama in her human form!

Ama: *Noms Issun down inside her mouth and barks*

I guess she's too embarrassed to become human. Lilith? *Notices her crying* Dante..

Dante: Fine! How's Morrigan reaction?

Morrigan: You'd be doing it well because it's my

Dante: Half of yourself, yadda yadda. *Goes to Lilith backstage* Alright, I'll go on a date for you.

Lilith: Really? Yay! *Hugs on him*

Ahem, Lilith you have a question.

Lilith: Okay, well not at all times she's the one who's bored.

Skrull?

Skrull: What? I used Galactus' helmet to show leadership to my fellow men.

Okay. Cammy White?

Cammy: Well, honestly not really. I don't mind if I join in or not plus I was good in Street Fighter.

To the dares. Viper, you fight Sonya again without your gadgets.

Viper: Aw hell! *Fights Sonya with only her fist* Nooo! *Gets blasted off from Sonya's uppercut*

Wow, too fast for her. She should have fought Jax better. Chun-Li and Cammy, you two will have to fight endless enemies. This one is last man standing. Losers follows winner's command. Understood?

Chun-Li: Let's see how long you can stand up.

Cammy: Well, same here China girl. *Rampages ensues*

They're gonna last 1000 of them while they're away, Akuma you'd be on the job called mass fighting. Fight without break. Survival.

Akuma: Hmm, it is about time. I wanted to see all the worthy enemies. *Kills out the MK characters first*

Doom, same thing like Wesker. But you should avoid pissing people off.

Doom: It is easy for me. *Seals his eyes and his mouth and his ears*

VJ: Hey Doom, *Knocks his tin helmet* does this work? *Knocks some more*

Lilith and Morrigan you go play 10 puzzles in Portal 2. Don't worry, falling is nothing there.

Morrigan: Portal 2? Wow, I'm looking forward about their puzzles.

Lilith: Portal 2? Come on! We need those! *Gets the guns* See ya Dante!

Dante: I'm screwed. *Facepalm*

Phoenix?

Phoenix: *In her Dark Phoenix form* YES?

Fight Kano and Cyclops you fight Jade.

Cyclops: Match up difference. *Sigh*

Kano: *In Australian accent* Pardon me lady, I don't like fighting girls mate, but it'll have to do. (AN: Reference from the movie version of Mortal Kombat. Somehow I'd like the game better than movie)

Cyclops: I've been fighting so many girls before and I'm not happy hitting another.

While they're away, Hsien-Ko you should do either two things you hate. Listen to Lord Raptor's rock music or your second worst stuff.

Hsien-Ko: I'll just listen to his lousy songs.

Hm, okay. Hope you're not compensating for this.

Dante: Yeah, reminds me of the demon who's better than Shuma-Gorath.

Shuma: Who is this demon you're telling me Sparda's son? Your father?

Dante: Nope, very worst and girls will absolutely pass out.

Shuma: Who?

*Dante shows a Tarot card marking "Tower" and notices a demon with an appearance of a dick with tentacles*

Shuma: OMG! *Faits and the other girls on their seats also fainted including Amaterasu*

Perv. You wish you wanted that kind of Persona don't you? BTW, how's Hsien-Ko?

*Hsien-Ko was still listening with Lord Raptor's music BUT she has a plastering smile*

I knew it, EARPLUGS... *Hears Chun-Li and Cammy slumps down* Bummer, both of them are down. They'll have penalty and I just know the best thing to do with them. Chun-Li and Cammy, you girls have a penalty.

Chun-Li: 900

Cammy: 899

So, Chun-Li wins the last stand so Cammy takes the penalty. So what's your penalty you want to give to her?

Chun-Li: Maybe cross-dressing.

Hey! That was my penalty to both of you.

Chun: Now it's her penalty.

Ok go time. While Cammy's been victim of cross-dressing, how's Tron Bonne?

Zero: She's fine. She's here. *Shows Tron waving her hand*

Fine. Next request!

**Archsage328**

_First of all, I withdraw from Co-author unless I can start in August. And anyways:  
>Truth:<br>Deadpool - What powers do you have?  
>Felicia - How do you feel about being made "cute" while Morrigan became the "sexy" character?<br>Morrigan - How fast can you fly, and have you ever had sex in the air?  
>Dares:<br>Zero - work with X to fight Megaman(classic, not Volnutt) and Protoman  
>Deadpool - Go out and catch them all<br>Peter Parkr/Ben Reilly - Spider-Man vs Spider-Man!_

Wow, I confirmed this guy. Alright to the trut- *Hears Morrigan coming back with Lilith*

Morrigan: Whew, we finished all the puzzles.

Lilith: We? More like I did all the puzzles!

Can it you two. So Deadpool, what are your super-powers?

Deadpool: Well, technically speaking I'm kinda made to be quick and fast. Well, plus my brain is cracking thanks from my cancer haha.

Trish: You had a cancer? How long?

Deadpool: Long story. Plus I even have wacky talents of using swords and guns! That's why I'm with Dante. *High-fives Dante*

Felica?

Well, since I'm sorta like a nekomimi (catgirl), they probably wanted to fit in it. Morrigan is already obviously known.

Yeah, and you Morrigan?

Morrigan: Well, I fly faster than Iron Man and no, never had a sex in the air.

*Iron Man's eye blurted out*

Dare time. Zero, you team up with X and fight Mega Man and Blues in their classic form.

Zero: *Still fighting with Bass* Not NOW! *Uses Ittou Ryoudan Genmurei on Bass and finishes him off*

Bass: NOOOOOOOOO!

Zero: So what now?

Go with X and fight Mega Man and Blues in their classic form.

Zero: I'm on it.

While he's away, Deadpool you catch..what? Pokemons? Maybe that's the one.

Deadpool: I LOVE POKEMONS!

Dante: Then you're still a child then.

Deadpool: DON'T FORCE ME TO GET RAYQUAZA TO YOUR FACE DANTE!

VJ: Rayquaza? I'll get Kyogre!

Skrull: I'll beat both of you with Giratina!

Anything that happens both of them, I'll get my pick. Zekrom and Reshiram. Peter Parker, you fight Ben Riley.

Spider Man: *Came back from his camp* Finally! The clone.

Ben: I'm the real Spider Man. You're nothing at all.

Spider Man: Says from the clone of a superhero. Well said.

Been there and let's get with the next request.

**Rider Paladin**

_This has been a pretty wild ride so far. I particularly liked how you had Spider-Man answer that question about whatever happened to the Scarlet Spider. Was it supposed to be a parody of how Marvel, after the obligatory aftermath issue, then tried to pretend for years that the entire Clone Saga never happened? If so, great job.  
>Anyway, I've got five truths and five dares.<br>Truths:  
>1) Wesker, how do you feel about Spider-Man calling you Albert all the time and lecturing you about great power and great responsibility?<br>2) C. Viper, what do you think of Nick Fury's offer for you to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?  
>3) Iron Man, why flirt with a 14-year-old girl when you're at least 3 times her age?<br>4) Trish, do you think you and Dante will ever get together?  
>5) Hulk, are you ever going to wear something besides ripped-up purple pants?<br>Dares:  
>1) Morrigan, you want to corrupt X-23 so badly? I dare you to work your most seductive wiles on her.<br>2) Spider-Man, I dare you to flirt with Trish the way you flirt with the Black Cat. (Now that I think about it, Trish/Dante is kind of like an over-the-top, super-flashy, and ultra-stylish version of Black Cat/Spider-Man.)  
>3) Tron, I dare you to kiss Zero.<br>4) Captain America, I dare you to admit that the Japanese can make decent anime and to give up this senseless, idiotic prejudice; the Japanese of today should not be punished for the crimes of the Japanese of 65+ years ago.  
>5) Storm, I dare you to demonstrate to Morrigan just how a real queen behaves.<br>(Full circle, huh? I started with Morrigan, and I ended with Morrigan. Freaking daisy chain.)_

Uh, Rider Cap has a tourette syndrome if we say that 'anime'. For the meantime, I'll go see Spider Man. *Notices Spider Man beats Ben Riley in a acrobatic aerial fighting.* Wow. First is Wesker, how you feel about Spidey calling your first name?

Wesker: ...

Nothing? Okay, Viper how was the deal with Nick Fury?

Viper: *Came back with major injury on the arms* Well, I guess no more fighting with Chun-Li.

Iron Man?

Dante: PEDO!

*Iron Man shuddered and couldn't answer*

He couldn't when we say Pedophile again. It's Western counterpart of Lolicon. Trish?

Trish: Don't worry, Dante and I can get along. Even I'm just the image of his mother.

Dante: Yeah, my dead mom.

Lilith: Really? What's the name of your mother Dante?

Dante: Eva.

Hulk?

Hulk: ME WILL MIGHT WEAR LARGE JOGGING PANTS.

*Spencer laughs*

Hulk: HULK SMASH! *Punches Spencer*

We do the dares. Morrigan, seduce X-23 like you want to corrupt her.

X-23: DAMN! *Bangs her head on the table*

Morrigan: Come on, you have an anger you want to release do you? *Strokes her hair*

Spiderman- *Hears the full beat up of Spider Man* Yeah? I'm done duelling Ben.

Flirt Trish like how you do to Black Cat.

Spiderman: Uh, she doesn't look like much of the Black Cat I used to remember.

Just do it.

Spiderman: Ugh, fine. *Goes to Trish* Can we have a talk?

Trish: Sure what now?

They'll be out until- *Akuma crashes in*

Akuma: NOT WORTHY!

Okay, next dare is Tron - *Hears Zero crashing in* WTF is with those people?

Zero: Too cheap! Even they're our first characters they suck.

Yeah, Tron you kiss Zero.

Tron: *Blurts out* NO!

Zero: *Also blurts out* HELL NO!

Penalty?

Tron: NO!

Kiss.

Tron: Fine! *Smooches Zero who wasn't ready yet and wide eyed*

Wow, next is Captain America. No wait, Captain Canada.

Captain Canada: Hey! So these are the people I live with eh?

Canadian accent? Check.

Captain Canada: So, Red! How are you eh?

Check. Can't think what I would put in my checklist. So, Cap, do you admit Japan is now good?

Captain Canada: Well, YES!

Okay while we're done - *Hears moans coming from X-23 and Morrigan* Yeah they're done. Storm, teach Morrigan the aspects being a queen.

Storm: This is a good lesson. Even for an heir of a throne should have manners like my tribe. *Yanks Morrigan off from X-23*

X-23: Thanks Storm.

Morrigan: I hate being teached.

Storm: As you see...blah blah blah.

Last Request!

**Agent 4073**

_Hey, Love the story! So I have a few truths and dares I'd like to see.  
>Truths:<br>Dante- Do you believe Vergil is cooler than you?  
>Phoenix- Can you die?<br>Dormammu- Is water a weakness for you?  
>Dare:<br>Wesker- Strip in front of everyone.  
>Zero- Cut your hair.<br>Chris- Slap Sheva and don't say sorry.  
>I hope those were good!<em>

This is the last. Alright Dante, explain that question.

Dante: Hey, we're cool. Equally cool that is.

Phoenix? *Phoenix comes back with major injury* Okay, lay her down on the sofa.

Phoenix: Well if my Dark Phoenix takes over, yeah.

Dorammu?

Dorammu: NO!

*Pours water over his head*

Dorammu: I admit, yes.

Dare time. Wesker, you strip off.

Wesker: No. Make me.

Don't bother, I got the saws. *Goes and removes his pants*

Wesker: DAMMIT!

Chris: HAHAHA!

Cool. Next dare, Zero you take your blonde hair off.

Zero: NOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS! *Goes and cut off his blonde hair*

X: HAHAHA!

Zero: SHADDUP! *Fires a Z-Buster on X*

Axl: You look stupid without your hair Zero.

Zero: AND YOU TOO! *Blast another round from his Z-Buster*

Okay, Chris you slap Sheva Alomar.

Chris: I'm sorry Sheva.

Sheva: Why?

Chris: *Slaps her*

Sheva: What the hell?

Dude, you broke one part, you said sorry to her.

Chris: Yeah, did it on purpose oh, I left her a funny picture.

Sheva: Chris? *Picks up a picture of Wesker on without his pants* This can be a funny souvenir.

Alright all the dares are done, we do now singing! Now, today's song is American Idiot by Green Day! Dante, guitars. Chris, drums. I'll do the bass.

Dante and Chris: Hell YEAH!

Dante:_  
>Don't wanna be an American idiot<br>Don't want a nation that doubt the new media  
>And can you hear the sound of hysteria<br>The subliminal mind fuck America_

Chris:_  
>Welcome to a new kind of tension<br>All across the alienation  
>Where everything isn't meant to be okay<br>Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue_

Dante:_  
>Maybe I am the faggot America<br>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
>Now everybody do the propaganda<br>And sing along to the age of paranoia  
><em>

Chris:_  
>Welcome to a new kind of tension<br>All across the alienation  
>Everything isn't meant to be okay<br>Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue  
><em>

Chris:_  
>Don't want to be an American idiot<br>One nation controlled by the media  
>Information age of hysteria<br>_

Both:_  
>Calling out to idiot America<em>_  
>Welcome to a new kind of tension<br>All across the alienation  
>Everything isn't meant to be okay<br>Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue_

Read and Review Readers! Please take update note:  
>I won't be able to write on further so consider this story under hiatus FOR A LONG TIME due because I'm borrowing the laptop from my relative. I have to buy my own personal notebook to continue the fic so readers, I'm sorry if the chapter just stops from here but you can still send me reviews. Anyway thanks for those who understand my update. The story is under hiatus. I ask my co-authors to watch over my story. Co-authors, you got game in Chapter 12. Later.<p> 


	12. CoAuthor's Chapter

_So let's hope it's as crazy Red wants it to be._

Without further delay let's get dis party started right dawgs.

Wesker: Did you really have to say that you buffoon?

Do you really want me to give you a penalty?

Wesker: No.

Good now on with the show. First Request hoorah.

**_Archsage328_**

_I hope you can return soon, but in the meantime, I'll keep leaving my regular reviews. but before I give my usual list of truths and dares, I have a few things to discuss. one , the second time you list me (with the first getting the numbers mixed up)isn't me. I think that's SuperNova23. and second…DANTE! I was the one who asked Lilith out! How dare you! *Unusually angry, may be due to an unnatural, evil cause such as HW* Get Ready! *pulls out Buster Sword* Wait…I'm not strong enough to lift th- *sword falls on his head, knocking me out. piece of paper falls out with list of truths and dares*_

_Truth_

_Thor: What's heavier? Your hammer, or Link's Megaton Hammer?_

_Hsien-Ko: How'd the fight with li Bailong go?_

_Dares_

_Deadpool: Go to Pluto and see if there is any life is there. If so, tell them that Earth decided that their home isn't qualified to be a planet._

_Dante: Get rid of the sand on Kefka's boots._

_*still knocked out, so no more comments for now*_

Ok then, Thor who's hammer weighs more yours or Links Megaton Hammer?

Thor: Tis close both our hammer are heavy but mine can only be wielded by those deemed worthy.

So that's a fancy way of saying that your hammer weighs more?

Thor: aye tis exactly what it means.

Hsien-Ko how'd the fight go with li Bailong go

Hsien-Ko: I lost

not surprising you're a pretty terrible character in Marvel vs Capcom 3.

Hsien-Ko: Hey!

On to the dares.

Here's a space suit for you Deadpool and this spaceship I "borrowed" from the fantastic four

Reed Richards: WHO STOLE OUR SHIP!

Better hurry or face a penalty plus the fantastic four head to Pluto and see if there's any life.

Deadpool: easy enough

if there are aliens tell them the people of earth decided that the home isn't a planet anymore

Deadpool: alright for EARTH! *rocket takes off*

Alright now *door gets smashed open* uh-oh time for me to disappear *disappears in puff of smoke*

Whew that was close now for Dante's dare. Yo Dante time for your dare.

Dante: what is it?

You gotta clean the sand off Kefka's boots

Dante: sounds easy enough where is he

The middle of a desert have fun

Dante: What how am supposed to do the dare

Don't care have fun *teleporter sends him to a desert*

Now that he's on his fool's errand let's check up on Deadpool *huge monitor turns on*

Aliens: chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas!

Of course they worship him wonder how long before they get tired of him

*Teleporter sounds* Looks like Dante's back how'd you do it

Dante: easy I picked him up cleaned the sand off his boots then froze his feet

You do know the ice will melt?

Dante: I know that's why I heated the sand until it turned into glass

Pretty smart I just would've taken the penalty

Red: *Shadow appear on the far side of the stage showing himself* Hey Titanvsgods. Nice work. I'd came here and drop by and you did made yourself competitive. About hiatus, I still have some days left before I literally get stopped from writing. So, I'm using my last days to make the chapter long. So, don't be afraid.

TVG: Afraid? Afraid of what?

Red: To pass reviews though I have short time in internet after the laptop is taken away. Okay, see ya later folks. Oh, I almost forgot, you can do give a dare to the host AND co-host.

Dante: So, you make the new guy live with some wacky portions too.

Red: You can say that but I'm just aware of it. Okay, newcomers you got some more chapter to work on. Plus Forced DJ, you'd best focus around 12-20 with TVG. You two are going to work the filler chapter of co-authors. Read and review readers.


	13. Expandables

Chapter 13: Expandables

Justin: Hello there, I am one of the co-authors, names Justin, in online places, its ForcedDj. Right now, I have been ask to please stop throwing rocks or shooting at your cars, and making humiliating dares for a couple of chapters to help co-author this. And before a couple of the characters think about attacking:

*activates high powered shield and barriers(biotic)*  
>Justin: Try it, it will reflect. Starting now.<p>

_Supernova23  
>I forgot to get in mine. And yes, you listed me as Archsage.<br>Truth:  
>Felecia - How's your singing career going? And does the "no clothes" thing help you in your line of work?<br>Iron Man - You sleep around a lot, so any kids we don't know about?  
>Spider-Man - Which photograph are you most proud of?<br>Dares:  
>Ryu - In your next fight, you have to win with a Shinku Hadoken. But when you use it, you have to shout "Shinku Hydro Pump!" Then, you smile at the crowd and say "IT's super-effective"<br>Deadpool - Enter and wil a third grade spelling bee  
>Zero - Profess your love for Ciel. Honestly, the four games of akward and forced flirting was a bit much.<br>Now that I have made Captain Canada, how will I take over the rest of the crew...  
><em>  
>Okay, not sure how, but on to the truths, Felicia?<p>

Felicia: Its going well, and they don't know I am not wearing any clothes.

Well, I think they will know, and to allow the *cough*pedo*cough* to answer, deactivating the destruct thing, for now. If you hit on anyone, you blow up. Answer the question.

Iron Man: Not sure, it's usually a onetime thing with the women.

Alright, question answered, reactivating the death penalty if you hit on someone. Spider?

Spider-Man: Not sure, either the Galactus photo, or MJ being rescued by Spider-man.

And those photos failed, sland...I mean libeled by your boss. Remember, its not slander, thats in verbal. Print, its libel.

Dare time:

Okay, Ryu, you have to defeat someone using Shinku Hadouken, but say Hydro-Pump instead of hadouken. If you win, I think you say its super effective.

Ryu: okay then.  
>*fight ends with a random fighter*<br>Ryu: SHINKU-HYDRO PUMP. *Uppercuts him and several geysers hits on the falling random fighter and Ryu gave thumbs up* Its super effective!

Crowd: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Okay, Deadpool, enter a spelling bee(3rd grade) and win. I bet if you lost, you would get penalized. Good luck.

Deadpool: Ha, I don't need luck, I can easily beat this.

While the spelling bee is going on...

Annoucner: Spell Octagon.

Deadpool: OCTAGON? YOU MEAN SOME NUMBER SHAPE THINGY?

Announcer: No Mr. Wilson I'm asking you to –

Deadpool: I DRAW AN OCTAGON!

Announcer: *Facepalm* Mr. Wilson this is a spelling bee not a drawing contest. Please spell Octagon.

Red: Penalized! You know any penalty?

Justin: Hmm, I don't know.

Red: I know, give him a tape recorded and let him listen to his own favourite word; "Chimachangas!"

Justin: That doesn't look like much a penalty for him.

Red: Okay, how about this? *Shows the Barney films*

Justin: The pedo...

Red: You bet. His brain can't take anything from that guy.

Later...

Deadpool: NO! NO! NO!

Red: Yes. Watch Barney or FANPIT! *Restrains him in a strait jacket and turns on the TV with the Barney Show*

Deadpool: MY EYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Red: There and done. Now to Zero, *Points a ray gun to him*

Zero: Whoa! Is there I should do? Come on you should have told me!

Justin: Confess your love to Ciel.

Zero: CIEL? I really like Iris! Seriously! It's my other 'me' who never talks to her.

Red: Yeah, now you're gonna be like the other you. *Shoots him and turns him into MMZ Zero*

Zero: Aw WTF!

Red: Get moving arse-head. Or ELSE!

Zero: WAH! *Gets pushed by Hulk toward the teleporter and warps into the Resistance Base* Damn it Red, first Bass, then my hair now Ciel? *Scratches his head*

Ciel: Zero? You're here?

Zero: Hey, wait a second Ciel!

Ciel: What?

Zero: *Blushes* Do you like me?

Ciel: Yes I DO! *Pounces on him*

Zero: GAK!

Everyone (Except Red): Aww...

Red: Iris is going to kill him...

Justin: How'dya come out?

Red: Good point. I'm anywhere but I'm gonna keep watching since I'm the real author here. Alrighty readers, you better read this:

**Folks! I'm stuck until Chapter 13 in this story. I fill in the reviews as fast as possible. For now THIS IS THE REAL HIATUS. No joke. Co-Authors, you know what to do. While I'm under hiatus, the co-authors takes the job while I'm watching them over. I told them They'll work until twentieth chapter which is their own filler chapter. After the filler chapter, We'll plan the new co-authors with us. So, we're dead end in this part. For now.**

Ya hear it? Alright. Thanks,

Justin: Read and Review Readers!

Deadpool: !

Captain Canada: THE DAMN PEDO-SAUR!


	14. Resurrection

Hey its titans vs gods back up in this thing im ready what's happening.

Zero: please don't sing that song.

Fine any way on with the show but first I need to get something.

Super-Skrull: What could it be lower life form

these *pulls out a red double bladed lightsaber * in case anybody doesn't want to do a dare.

Iron-man: We have to fight you easy enough I won't do any dares

did I mention that I can do this. *shoots lightning out of his hands and electrocutes iron-man*. Yeah im a Sith so now you can either chose the fanpit or fight me got it.

Everyone: yeah.

good now on to the request .

**archsage328**  
><em>*finally waking up after knocking myself out* what happened? Hold on…I DIDN'T REVIEW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER? NOOO! My reviewing streak is over! *calms down* alright now on to business.<em>

_Truth  
>Deadpool: how'd the aliens take the news about earth's decision?<em>

_Morrigan: Who's the more powerful vampire? Demitri or Dracula?_

_Dares_

_Hulk: go to the desert and dig out an oasis. If you can't reach water, then you have to fill it yourself._

_Zero: Whistle Protoman's theme perfectly._

_That should be enough for now._

Ok Deadpool how'd the aliens take the news

*ship crashes through roof*

Wow that's annoying anyway Deadpool how'd the aliens take the news.

Deadpool: they were pretty mad and were talking about waging war with earth.  
>Really I guess you stopped them.<p>

Deadpool: ya got that right.

How?

Deadpool: they tried to kill me and my healing factor brought me back so they thought I was a god.

Then they started worshipping you?

Deadpool: yep

Ok then next Morrigan who's more powerful Demitri or Dracula

Morrigan: I would have to say Dracula

why do you say that

Morrigan: He is Demitri's uncle and he can drink the blood of humans and vampires.

Alright now on to the fun part the dares.

First up is hulk you have to go to the desert and dig an oasis.

Hulk: Hulk go to desert now.

Hold on you have to let me finish.

Hulk: ok.

If you can't find water you have to fill it yourself.

Hulk: ok me go now.

*jumps through the roof and heads to the nearest desert*

He could've used the teleporter anyway on to Zero.

Zero: what?

You have to whistle Protoman's theme perfectly.

Zero: Can't.

Why can't you?

Zero: I can't whistle

really *shoots lighting out of hands and shocks Zero* how about now?

Zero: *cough* I'll *cough* try *whistles Protoman's theme song terribly*

Dare said perfectly whistle Protoman's theme song *uses lightning hands to shock Zero again*

Zero: stop doing that *throws up *

Whistle or keep getting shocked your choice.

Zero: ok fine! *whistles Protoman's theme song perfectly*

See was that so hard?

Zero: before or after you shocked me?

After.

Zero: YES!

You'll get over it now let's see how the Hulk's doing

*Monitor shows Hulk shaking ice cubes out of Iceman*

wow didn't think he would fill it like that

*Hulk crashes through the roof*

Hulk: Hulk fill hole in desert with water

Ok good now don't forget to

Deadpool: Read and Review

Until next time peace out

Red: Not so fast.

Trish: HUH?

Red: I'm back from the dead.

Chris: ZOMBIE! *Aims a shotgun at me*

Red: LOWER YOUR WEAPONS CHRIS!

Chris: Oh right sorry.

Red: Anyways, before we leave literally we need last request. This one has been my wait. Here's our request.

**Vampuric Spider**

_Yeay Love the story. It is really funny. Oh if dares are still going on I would love to see Dante and Trish go on a double date with Virgil and Lady!_

Red: Hmm, the DMC fangirls… this is a

**BUST!**

Red: AHEM! The minimum total is 3 requests. This is short. Plus TVC.

TVC: Yeah?

Red: Don't mind next time bringing Forced DJ into the picture. I'd want to see both of you guys bringing on and it is optional. Both of you two may end the chapter with a song of your own pick. Just like how I did to Chris and Dante playing the Green Day's American Idiot. So, try to decide a good song to end your own chapter. Anyways, Read and review folks. And for everyone, I'm back huzzah.


	15. Skrull Like?

Justin: Well, back to another t/d job. Also, I recorded something horrible, if anyone screws up and gets penalized, well, you will get a very horrible penalty, maybe.

Red: Dude, you're not alone in this job.

Justin: Why?

Red: TVG here's he's in his Dark Sith form.

TVG: Hello guys.

Red: Hiya pops, both of you dudes will be playing a song in the end of this chapter. Both of you decide a decent song for this.

Justin: Anyways, now we move on to;

TVG: Reviews.

**JurgenZero2034:  
><strong>_Well, I got a few truths and dares for the characters.  
>Truths:<br>Dante - Do you personally think Nero deserves a chance to be in the next Marvel vs. Capcom game?  
>Super-Skrull: Which music do you prefer?<br>X-23: How do you respond to all the shipping fics of you and Dante? *shows a shipping fic*  
>Dares:<br>Dormammu - You have been scarred, already? Well, time to scar you more.  
>Listen to Rebecca Black's "Friday" with a smile on your face.<br>Taskmaster: You're up, man. You have the power to copy skills, right? Well, I dare you to challenge Dante to a rock-off.  
>The Song: "Blinded By Chains" by Avenged Sevenfold.<br>Vergil - I dare you to fight Shadow the Hedgehog in an all-out brawl._

Justin: Okay, first off are the truths. What do you think?

Dante: Sure, that way, I can beat the living hell out of him. Plus, who can possibly pair with the Kid?

Red: Ghost Rider maybe,

TVG: That's Dante's ending character. He breaks the fourth wall joke IN his ending.

Dante: What? I like it, especially Snake.

Justin: Snake?

Red: He's referring Solid Snake the protagonist in Metal Gear Solid franchise.

Justin: MvC3, the only game where you can see Morrigan and Ammy beat up other characters, like Iron Man, or Tron, or Sentinel. Skrull?

Super-Skrull: I do not prefer any music that is not part of the Skrull Empire.  
>*plays a song from their empire, it was horrible*<p>

Red: *Passes the earplugs to TVC* SOMEONE STOP THAT MUSIC!

Justin: That's it; let me move this cd player outside.  
>*moves it outside, and uses an Ion Cannon on it*<br>Justin: Well, it's gone, Laur... I mean X-23?

X-23: What, what is wrong with these people? How can you do this to me?

Dante: HEY! WTF is with those shipping pairs with me and her?

X-23: *Blushes* Dante…

Red: I smell mushiness.

Justin: Well, a better option would be...never mind, I can't say it when X-23 is here. If she left, I can say it because it involves Morrigan. And now for the dares; Dorm, listen to Rebecca Black's "Friday" while smiling.

Dormammu: NO!

Justin: Want a penalty? If so, I can easily give you the penal...

Dormammu: FINE!

Red: *Snickers* I had something better.

TVG: What?

Red: *Points to Doom who has the recorder* that song is the parody of Rebecca Black's Friday. It's called Doomsday.

Doom: I LOVE THIS SONG! *Sings*

_It's doomsday, doomsday_

_Gotta get dead on doomsday_

_Everybody's looking forward to the rapture, rapture_

_Doomsday, doomsday_

_Getting dead on doomsday_

_Everybody's looking forward to the rapture, rapture_

_Apocalypse, apocalypse (*Insert screaming people sound*)_

_Apocalypse, apocalypse (*Insert screaming people sound*)_

_Dead, dead, dead, dead_

_Looking forward to the rapture_

Red: And now Dorammu, SING IT DAMMIT! *Raises a Contact Beam charged*

Chris: Hey! Is that a Contact Beam?

Red: Anything to shut your Dead Space fan boy Chris, YES.

Dorammu: Can I have at LEAST the microphone?

Red: Put this botox on your face. I can tell you won't smile.

*Dante and Deadpool are getting their cameras. Trish and Chun-Li are giggling*

TVG: You're planning to use botox?

Red: If he can't smile at all, I'm gonna do so.

Justin: Maybe I'll record this. *Gets a video camera*

TVG: *Passes the mic to Dorammu*

Dorammu:

_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>7am, waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<br>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)_

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_  
><em>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, think about fun<em>  
><em>You know what it is<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>My friend is by my right<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>Now you know it<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_  
><em>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<em>  
><em>We-we-we so excited<em>  
><em>We so excited<em>  
><em>We gonna have a ball today<em>

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
><em>And Sunday comes after...wards<em>  
><em>I don't want this weekend to end<em>

_R-B, Rebecca Black_  
><em>So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)<em>  
><em>In the back seat (In the back seat)<em>  
><em>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<em>  
><em>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)<em>  
><em>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<em>  
><em>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<em>  
><em>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<em>  
><em>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

Red: Anyone recorded it?

*Everyone INCLUDING Wesker recorded that*

Red: Good, Justin uploads to YouTube.

Justin: Without a doubt Red.

TVC: Can't wait how many views.

_Later_

Red: Wow, THIS IS EPIC!

Justin: Dorammu singing with a SMILE on his face got 20,000,000 Views!

TVG: 50,000 people who watched this has their minds got scarred watching him singing the worst song.  
>Justin: Task, challenge Dante to a rockoff, song is Blinded By Chains, loser gets a penalty decided on by Red or TVG, or the winner. And Vergil, go against Shadow(hedgehog) in a brawl, if you lose, you get penalized.<p>

Taskmaster: Oh, it's on man! *Gets an electric guitar*

Dante: Welcome to my world of rock and roll skull-face! *Gets the black electric guitar*

Vergil: This should be fun. *Readies his Yamato*

Shadow: You're on Spikey!

Red: Let the war of two dares begin!

*Song play: Blinded In Chains*

*Guitar Solo*

Red: My word, it kills sometimes to watch Dante killing anyone in rock music contest

_And we're at it again, I turn around another fucking war, man  
>I don't know where to begin, but I'll start with the radical leaders<br>Their steps we're followin'_

_Running, don't go back and fight, too many you'll lose_  
><em>(And as clowns you follow suit behind the blood<em>  
><em>Between the red and white and blue<em>  
><em>But it's too deep for you to see<em>  
><em>And everyone eventually will take the step<em>  
><em>Cause it's in sight you take the left I'll take the right<em>  
><em>I feel the hate you've built for me and I say pay attention baby)<em>

_As they thank the Lord, the blind can't see_  
><em>Like a plague fed to the brain, deadly disease<em>

_But it wasn't a sin, a sorry life judging every action_  
><em>And as they're feeding your mind with this shit<em>  
><em>You forget how to speak, how to ask all the questions<em>

_The business at hand tonight, make the people choose_  
><em>(I see another side in you but there's not much more I can do<em>  
><em>From on the outside looking in your government is listenin'<em>  
><em>To push you on the story of immortal father mortal son<em>  
><em>Give them your mind and all your wealth the cycle will rebirth itself)<em>

_If they had it their way I'd burn in hell_  
><em>And your future's a fuckin' disaster, can't you see?<em>  
><em>Give them all the power and your future's in desperate trouble baby<em>

_As they thank the Lord, the blind can't see_  
><em>Like a plague fed to the brain, deadly disease<em>

_I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact you gotta make it alright_  
><em>Easier said than done with no place to hide and having no place to...<em>  
><em>Running away from condition, I see you but you're running away from<em>  
><em>Your scared seductive system<em>

Red: Is your ears bleeding?

TVG: No.

Justin: I'm still good.

_Most would claim I live a lie (I live a lie)  
>When pointing out it's easy to predict these things (Predict these things)<br>Every color has its side (I have my side)  
>They live together vote and most embrace these same dark times<em>

Please help us, please save us  
>Of course they have control we're all the same<br>Up on the cross, crucified their problem drove the nail and let Him rot  
>Family and friends, it won't matter in the end I'm sure they'll understand<p>

Now look at the world and see how the humans bleed  
>As I sit up here and wonder bout how you sold your mind, body and soul<br>Looking at the fields so green, I know this sounds obscene  
>I see you're living for tomorrow but decisions you have made will leave you empty<p>

*Guitar Solo Dante takes the lead while Taskmaster is trying to catch up but his mimic skills is falling behind*_  
>As they thank the Lord the blind can't see<br>Like a plague fed to the brain deadly disease  
>I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact I've gotta make it alright<br>Easier said than done with no place to hide and having no place to run_

_You've fallen asleep in denial_  
><em>Look at the way we're dying<em>  
><em>How it ends I'll never know<em>  
><em>Just live your life blind like me<em>

Justin: Morrigan, you have anything else to...

*Sound of blast coming over Vergil and Shadow's fight*

Red: Can you guess the winner?

TVG: Who?

Justin: I dunno.

*Spotlight shows Vergil standing on*

The three of us: Vergil Sparda.

Justin: What happen to Dante and Taskmaster?

*Scene shifts Dante still standing up while Taskmaster is lying down with his wrist which is hurting him*

TVG: You know the drawback of Taskmaster's power right?

Red: Yeah, he suffers strains after anything that is beyond his limits.

Justin: So I take it he's taking the penalty?

Red: 'Course. I know just the thing. *Gets Taskmaster up*

Task: Aw crap my wrist it's really burning me.

Red: Yeah, you're dead. To the FINAL COUNTDOWN!

*Cue Music: 'Final Countdown'*

Task: That? Heh, you're too cheap.

Justin: Big time WRONG Task. This one, you're forced to listen the crappy singing versions done in Saint's Row.

Red: By crappy he means the awfully worst one and it bleeds our ears. TVG?

TVG: *Restrains him in an unbreakable chair*

Red: HD TV and the damned video. *Gets the video*

TVG: I got the TV. *Uses the force and lifts the TV and places it toward Task*

Justin: You forgot the DVD player Red. *Puts the DVD player next to the TV*

Red: Thanks, Just. Now Task, listen and BLEED your ears with this. Gentlemen, put on your earplugs 'cause the music is going to pierce our brain.

Justin: So what do we do now?

Red: Well, I told you guys to pick a song because the three of us will be playing once our own pick. So, bright ideas?

TVG: Penalties?

Justin: We did it to Taskmaster so let's go to the other review now.

Red: We have? Wow, this one's from the usual reviewer.

**archsage328**_  
>I'd say why it took me so long to come up with something, but i know that that would just bore everyone here, so onto business!<em>

_Truth_  
><em>Servbots: How does Tron Bonne reward you guys for a job well done?<em>

_Iron Man: Has anyone ever accused you of ripping off their costume design?_

_Dares_  
><em>Dante: Beat up Envy, and make it painful!<em>

_Deadpool: Rock out to your own theme song from the game!_

_That's all for now, folks!_

TVG:Archsage328 thank you for all the reviews you rock dude. now it's time for the truths. Servbots how do you get rewarded for a job well done?

Servbots: she gives us four percent of the treasure

TVG:Really four percent don't you usually loot thousands.

Red: Yeah, you get to be blasted, devastated well you know what I mean.

Tron: no we don't we only loot in the hundreds

TVG: If you say so *cough* slave driver *cough*

Tron: what was that?

TVG: Nothing anyway next truth Iron-man has anyone ever accused you of stealing their costume design

Iron-man: Nope

Captain Canada: GRILLED SYRUPS!

Red: Random Tourette outburst.

Doctor Doom: Liar he stole my design and changed it so it looks different

TVG: Sounds like your pedo and a liar

Iron-man: im not a pedo *fires repulser blast*

*deflects blast back at Iron-man with lightsaber* im a sith remember

Iron-man: I didn't know you could deflect my repulser blasts *passes out*

TVG: Alright next are the dares Dante your up beat up envy and make it incredibly pain full

Justin: Go raise hell.

Dante: got it

Envy: like you could hurt me

Dante: we'll see about that *pulls out his sword and does stinger move*

Envy: that all you got

Dante: just getting warmed up *pulls out pistols and does super combo*

Envy: ahhhhhhhhhh

Dante: not done yet *pulls out guitar and does jam session disintegrating Envy's body*

Envy: ahhhhhhhhhh *body starts to regenerate from severed head* i…. hate…you *passes out*

Red: Or in Mortal Kombat: 'FATALITY'

Justin: Okay a little overkill but you did the dare exactly like you were supposed to so your off the hook Deadpool you're on the chopping block now you have to rock out to your own theme song from the game

Deadpool: Awesome *pulls out bagpipes and plays theme from the game*

You have to rock out to it

Deadpool: ok *plays heavy metal version of theme from game on bagpipes*

Red: *Puts on the earplugs* Now NEXT REQUEST!

Justin: Did you guys forget me?

Red: Nope.

**Riley-Ironstand**

_OMG I love reading your story I read it every day, anyway dare TIME!  
>Truth<br>Dante: Out of all the weapons in the Devil May Cry series what is your favorite?  
>Chris: What was your reaction when capcom said that you were in MVC3?<br>Zero: If you can take any one of the girls from Darkstalkers out on a date, who would you pick and why?  
>Dares<br>Deadpool and VJ: See who can eat the most hotdogs in two mins.  
>Ironman: try to go a week without hitting on any girls.<br>That is all great story, keep up the great work_

Red: Some fan. Anyways, Dante?

Dante: Maybe my classics. Sword and gun.

Justin: Uh, aside from that.

Dante: Maybe the Sparda.

Trish: You mean the sword you gave to me?

Dante: Yeah but I'd be fair by giving my weapon to a friend.

TVG: Chris?

Chris: When I heard about being in to the roster, all I can say is *facepalm*.

TVG: Because Jill is there?

Justin: And Wesker?

Chris: Yeah. Just my greatest luck ever.

Red: He has some crush with Jill. I vote her brunette looks rather than her blonde appearance. Zero?

Zero: Hard. I can't decide. Please, no zapping me TVG.

Red: We'll spare him for now. You heard him.

Zero: Well, maybe Morrigan.

Red: I don't believe it Zero, you like dating older women?

Zero: NOT THAT! Maybe Lilith.

Morrigan: Grrr….

TVG: Sorry Morrigan.

Red: Hey at least Justin can have a date with you.

Justin: HEY!

Red: Well, Reason?

Zero: Well, she's sorta around the age of my dead girlfriend.

Red: Iris.

Zero: STOP SAYING HER NAME!

TVG: Okay drill time, VJ and Deadpool hotdog eating time for the two of you.

VJ and Deadpool: ALRIGHT! OUR FAVES! *High fives each other*

Justin: One question, how are you gonna eat with your mask on Deadpool?

Red: Yeah, especially you have a bad cancer.

Deadpool: Okay people, STOP ASKING ME WITH THE MASK PEOPLE! I can eat with my mask on. I got replacements for it. Now just make an opening for my mouth and *makes an opening on his mouth part on his mask* DONE!

Captain Canada: This should be fun watching like my hockey match!

Red: *Pulls over with a cartel full of hotdogs and begins to talk like Dr. Weird* Gentlemen! I bring you MORE HOTDOGS!

TVG: You had to do that?

Justin: Okay on your mark get set, DIG! *Shoots a pistol*

*VJ and Deadpool digs in like hell and they were so fast eating them until*

VJ: *Groans* One more.

Deadpool: *Groans* Hotdog *Reaches for it*

VJ: Slow MO! *Slows down Deadpool and tries to get the last hotdog* Mine!

Deadpool: No friggin' way! *Snags the hotdog and bites the half of it*

VJ: Oh yeah! *Bites the half*

TVG: So it's a tie.

Justin: No-holding back.

Red: Yeah, TVG you hold my special button.

TVG: Is this for something special? *Presses it*

Iron Man: DA- *KABOOM!*

Justin: So that's what it does.

TVG: Tony no hitting on girls or else. *Prepares his light sabers*

Iron Man: Anything PLEASE!

Red: Good, I would have unleashed some Aragami for him to dealt on.

Ryu: Aragami? Aren't those like god-like monsters?

TVG: Aragami?

Dante: Ryu and I played the God Eater Burst. It's like Monster Hunter in the futuristic edge.

Chun-Li: Sure it was more fun than the Monster Hunter type.

Red: Okay, last request.

**SuperNova23**

_Geez, I need to get on this.  
>Truth:<br>Zero: Why do you look kind of like a girl robot?  
>Tron: What is your opinion on Megaman Battle NetworkStar Force?  
>Dare:<br>Ryu, Chun-Li and Deadpool: Watch the street Fighter movie and give your opinion  
>Magneto: Go talk to your fangirls about your new level of badass from the new X-Men movie.<em>

Justin: Truth Zero?

Zero: Don't ask. Usually I hate it when some people don't really get me I'm a boy.

TVG: Tron?

Tron: Well, they have big difference with Volnutt. I can even tell, Netto is like Subaru.

Red: Translation: Netto = Lan and Subaru = Geo.

Justin: Dare time. Ryu, Chun Li,

and Deadpool watch the Street Fighter flicks.

Deadpool: Sure. I need something to watch after the hotdog eating.

Ryu: Street Fighter movies? I never heard of those. Was am I good in there?

Chun-Li: Ryu, you never knew them since you're away from the modern world like a lot.

*They all watch the movies*

Red: There's one SF flicks featuring Chun-Li right?

Justin: Yeah.

TVG: Magneto go to your fans and tell them about your badass looks in X-Men First Class.

Magneto: Ah! I always wish to be young.

Red: THEN IT IS ANSWERED! *Fires a shot making Magneto look younger*

Storm: I cannot say, Erik look decent when he is young.

Magneto: I'm flattered Ms. Oro. Now if you excuse me.

Red: Well this is the end. Okay as we planned. *Hears a Saint's Row's Final Countdown* Damn it! *Kicks the cassete player to Iron Man*

Justin: EYE OF THE TIGER!

TVG: We want Skrull as the vocals.

Red: Alright. Bass, Me. Guitars, Justin and Drums, TVG.

Justin: And Skrulls the vocal. *Throws Skrull toward Red*

Red: Dead news for you. Sing the Eye of the Tiger.

Skrull: DAMMIT! *Swipes the mic*

_Risin' up, back on the street  
>Did my time, took my chances<br>Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
>Just a man and his will to survive<em>

_So many times it happens too fast_  
><em>You change your passion for glory<em>  
><em>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<em>  
><em>You must fight just to keep them alive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It`s the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all<em>  
><em>with the eye of the tiger<em>

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
><em>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<em>  
><em>They stack the odds till we take to the streets<em>  
><em>For the kill, with the skill to survive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It`s the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all<em>  
><em>with the eye of the tiger<em>

_Risin' up, straight to the top_  
><em>Had the guts, got the glory<em>  
><em>Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop<em>  
><em>Just a man and his will to survive<em>

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
><em>It's the thrill of the fight<em>  
><em>Rising up to the challenge of our rival<em>  
><em>And the last known survivor<em>  
><em>Stalks his prey in the night<em>  
><em>And he's watching us all<em>  
><em>With the eye of the tiger<em>

_The eye of the tiger_  
><em>The eye of the tiger<em>  
><em>The eye of the tiger<em>  
><em>The eye of the tiger<em>

All the three of us: Okay folks read and review!


	16. U Mad Bro?

Red: Welcome back to another chapter of:

TVG: Marvel VS Capcom 3

Justin: Truth and Dare Series!

*Hears Chris and Spiderman playing Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies*

Chris: Pete, you try to fend them off the entire zombies while I'll get to turn on the power on the teleporter.

Pete: How the hell should I know? We have to find that Mystery Box first!

Chris: Teleporter!

Spiderman: Myster Box! *Notices the swarming of zombies near him *****! *Begins to shoot at them* Anytime now Chris!

Chris: On it! *Shoots all the zombies cornering Spiderman* Well, that should do it. Okay now with the box.

Spiderman: What? I thought you had your head focused on the teleporter thingy.

Chris: It's just a setup because later I'll warp to fight safely.

Spiderman: Oooh. Okay. Mystery Box? *Looks at the map* Well, the dressing room is where the box is.

Chris: I'll open it. *Opens the door and sees the box* This is it Spidey.

Red: While they're busy playing the game. We have reviews going on folks. TVG, do the honors.

**Archsage328**

_Alright! I've finally got some more ideas!  
>Truth<br>Trish: When you found out that Nightcrawler WASN'T a demon, what was your reaction?  
>Deadpool: Do you think you could survive being blasted by the Eclipse Cannon?<br>Dares  
>Hsien-Ko: Juggle three fellow MvC characters.<br>Hulk: Sephiroth is to slice up a skyscraper and chuck it at you. You are to catch it with ONE hand and throw it right back at him.  
>*sigh* Hopefully, it won't take me so long to come up with something next time.<em>

Red: Must have been another tough day to think an interesting requests. Alright.

TVG:Alright Trish how'd you react when you found out Nightcrawler wasn't a demon?  
>Trish: I was really surprised.<br>TVG: That's it nothing else.  
>Trish: Yeah.<p>

Justin: Lying. TVG,

TVG: *uses Jedi mind trick* what else happened after you found out Nightcrawler wasn't a demon?

Trish: after I apologized he threatened to teleport me to the bottom of the ocean if it happened again.  
>TVG: See I knew you were hiding something.<br>Dante: Heh, you have to admit things Trish.  
>Trish: Don't that again it's weird.<br>TVG:No promises next truth Deadpool do you think you could survive being blasted by the eclipse cannon.  
>Deadpool: if I can survive being decapitated shot stabbed through the brain being crushed by hulk I think I can survive that….I think…..maybe…CHIMICHNAGAS! *Pulls out his katanas and screams randomly*<p>

Captian Canda: EVERYONE SCREAM LIKE ******!

Justin: Can't you do something?

Red: I'm on it. *Shoots a blue mist towards the two*. Stasis. It slows down enemies' movement. *Gets Deadpool and Captain Canda off the table* There while I'm done. *Puts duct tape on their mouths*

TVG: You do know they can remove it since their hands are free.

Red: Yeah, just for fun. Please continue partner.

TVG: Ok then that was weird anyway time for the dares Hsien-Ko

Hsien-Ko: Yes?

TVG:Your up first you have to juggle 3 of your fellow fighters

Hsien-Ko: Ok. do I get to choose?

TVG: Yeah

Hsien-Ko: Really?

TVG: NO!

Hsien-Ko: Aww  
>TVG: Get over it anyway you have to juggle Viewtiful Joe, spider-man, and X-23.<p>

Red: Spider's on the COD Zombies. Taskmaster?

Taskmaster: Oh well, let's see about it. First get the webslinger out. Bright ideas?

Red: Let Lei-Lei snag him quick.

Hsien-Ko: On it! *Snatches Spiderman playing and Taskmasters gets the controller*

Spiderman: Hey!

Taskmasters: *Playing with Chris* Well this isn't half bad. It's quite better than the lousy stinkin' Plants VS. Zombies. I mean, why do you bother waste your brain on a useless game like that which involves planning?

Hsien-Ko: sounds easy enough* juggles them until Viewtiful Joe gets sick and throws up on her*

Justin: Oh dear.

TVG: Hahahahahahahahaha

Red: Trololololololol.

Hsien-Ko: That's not funny it's in my hair

TVG: Here's a washcloth and some shampoo go wash your hair while I set up the next dare

Hsien-Ko: ok *leaves to wash her hair*

Red: Hulk huh? Another day to put Hulk on a great smash.

Hulk: ME READY ANY REQUEST!

TVG: Ok Hulk your dare is Sephiroth to slice a skyscraper and you have to catch it with one hand and toss it back at him understand?

*Scene shifts into abandoned city full with rubbles and wrecked buildings and Hulk is on the ground while Sepiroth is on the building watching him.*

Hulk: * Skyscraper appears to crush Hulk * Grrrrrrrrrrrrrraahhhhhhh * Hulk stands up holding the skyscraper in one hand* Hulk strongest one there is * throws skyscraper back at Sephiroth*

Sepiroth: *Screaming up in the sky* WHY DO I GET DEFEATED? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Red: Fair fiasco with the green-monster. That is sheer strength. Next request.

**Dave Blunt Z Proto**

_i've read this over the week end and i like it! if it's still active, imma wana do a DARE!  
>Truth:<br>1. Dante, do you like cheese? just curious cause i never play Devil May Cry before... gotta PS2 y'know...  
>2. Ryu, is Ken always happy on his birthday?<br>3. Tron, (just asking) why name yourself after Tron from the Disney movie anyway? it'll be awesome if you have a disk as a weapon!  
>Dare:<br>1. Zero, if you REALLY like Ciel, go on a date with her... i hope Iris' happy...  
>, go rescue Jill when she gets captured by Whesker<br>3. Dreadpool, Wolverine and Cyclops, go play NFS Hot Pursuit (2010) and make jokes about it._

Red: Well this is new, Dante?

Dante: Sure I do. What do you think am I?

Deadpool: CHEESE! I LOVE CHEESE!

Captain Canada: I LOVE CHEESE TOO DANTE! I FINALLY HAVE BELIEVER!

Deadpool: HELL YEAH CAP! *Goes nuts*

Dante: Heh, can I buy a pizza with cheese then?

Justin: Later. Ryu?

Ryu: Well, he's kinda of a person I know best and he always put me on the list.

Chun-Li: VIP.

C. Viper: Always on Ken's list.

TVG: Tron?

Tron: Maybe from the musical instrument.

Felicia: The trombone?

Tron: Well, that could be and I'd like the disc weapon from that movie.

Red: Apparently, you would look better with those neon-clothes thingy from the movie Tron. That's the best way to get Volnutt. Dare time. Zero!

Zero: What?

Red: Think fast! *Zaps him with a ray gun*  
>Zero: AW NO! NOT WITH CIEL!<p>

Red: Yes, you do have to date Ciel.  
>Zero: ********! *Stomps away going to the teleporter*<p>

Justin: While Zero's out, Wesker, Chris and Jill time to relieve the glory action. Stage one, Wesker you kidnap Jill and sort out elsewhere.

Wesker: Hehe, can do. *Knocks Jill out unconsciously*

Chris: Huh?

Super Skrull: Hello Chris? Your bimbo girlfriend of yours is kidnapped again by your bestfriend.

Chris: AW ****! *Puts on his guns and runs for the teleporters*

TVG: Wait, you need the keys to the heli. *Throws him the keys to the heli*

Red: This time, it's the Arklay mountains. The first place and your heli has a load of rocket launchers on it.

Chris: Thanks! *Gets into the teleporter and turns on the heli*

Red: *Turns off the PS3 and pulls out the NFS Hot Pursuit* Okay, Deadpool, Cyclops and Wolverine you play that game while making some stupid punchlines errr… I mean jokes.

Deadpool: Wow, you sure about this? I can take a break like this.

Cyclops: I dunno how to play this but..

Wolverine: Wow Scott, you're quite a peahead somehow.

Cyclops: It's because I haven't played for a while.

Wolverine: That's the lamest excuse I can hear buddy.

Deadpool: Can you two quit it? We're starting. *Waits for the loading screen*

Wolverine: Well, dibs on you two dudes. *Plays the game*

Deadpool: *Hears Wolverine's car does the drift* Well, you can sound better than Lord Raptor's lousy music.

Cyclops: *Overpass Deadpool* Well, you were slow like Albert Wesker.

Red: Cheap corny jokes those days. Hey, what's up with Chris?

*TV shows out Chris is in the lab with Jill*

Chris: Give Jill back! *Raises a pistol toward Wesker*

Wesker: Oh, I'll give it back unless you want your girlfriend to be dead first. *Snaps finger and Jill comes out again possessed*

Jill: Yes master?

Wesker: Take care of your so-called friend of yours.

Chris: Oh yeah, I just know the counter for this. Jill, do you remember what Wesker is really afraid of?

Jill: ….

Chris: *Pulls out a miniature video player showing Wesker doing the Caramelldansen* BEAT THIS WESKER!

Wesker: *Drops down to the floor while bashing on it* GODDAMIT! WHY! JILL! ELIMINATE CHRIS! IT'S AN ORDER!

Jill: *Laughing at the video* Master, do you even do this?

Wesker: GODDAMN NO! CHRIS! I'LL BLOW THIS FACILITY TOGETHER WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALONG! *Punches the self-destruct button*

Chris: I'm not letting myself dead with you Wesker! Snap Jill out!

Wesker: You're gonna have to deal with her Chris. *Immediately stands up and gets away from the room leaving Chris and Jill behind*

Chris: NO!

Jill: its fine Chris, you don't need to fight me. My mind-controlling device was fried already. I know the other way out. *Shows him the other door concealed among the walls*

Chris: We don't have much time Jill; we need to get outta here.

Jill: By the way Chris,

Chris: What?

Jill: How did you know Wesker doesn't like Caramelldansen?

Chris: I saved the video all the way so I could use this so I can save the ammo.

*Back from the reality*

Red: Well, that was easy for Wesker. Now how's about Zero? *Flips a channel looking in the Resistance Base*

TVG: Well, they're getting along.

Justin: Yeah, I wonder about Iris.

Red: I swear if she is alive, she's gonna go rampage to Zero and trust me, Iris does like him. *Notice the make-out* Great. Is this really a point making out with a scientist who is apparently a lolicon yet he's the teenager Reploid?

TVG: Could be like that.

Justin: Beats me.

*Hears the helicopter sound from the outside*

Chris: We're back!

Jill: And Wesker's is gonna come. Maybe,

Red: I'm impressed. I know Chris made the right pick to fight Wesker.

Chris: True, Wesker is some sort of bottled-up guy you can easily notice plus he's an emo.

Red: Good enough while Zero is busy, I'll pop up the next dare on the line.

**JurgenZero2034**

_This is funny, still, co-authors. This is my next set of truths and dares._

_Truths:  
>Morrigan - Is there anytime when you're NOT horny?<br>Capt. America - Do you like today's cartoons?  
>Wesker - How traumatized were you when you saw yourself doing the Caramalledansen?<em>

_Dares:  
>Deadpool - Download the internet meme "PINGAS" in song form into Doom's computer.<br>Dr. Doom - Rap to Roscoe Dash's "All The Way Turned On".  
>Ryu - PINGAS PINGAS<em>

Alright, I'll do something to Ryu.

Justin: What?

TVG: The meme?

Red: Hey Ryu.

Ryu: Yes?

Red: PINGAS!

Ryu: Huh?

Deadpool: PINGAS!

Ryu: What is Pingas?

Deadpool: Don't you know man? It's the funniest meme man! Look, I got the song of Rick Astley Pingas-fied. *Dances with the Pingas tune on it*

TVG: We need Wesker.

Justin: And Zero back.

Red: Relax guys, how's Cap?

Captain Canada: Wow, I can laugh at it. By the way, what's Pingas?

Red: Mistaken word for men's gentials. You like the today's cartoon?

Captain Canada: Well, as long they make relation to the meme! Isn't that funny eh?

Red: *With a charged Contact Beam* IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER! *Shoots Doom's computer*

Doom: WHAT THE HELL RED!

Red: Oops sorry, I did it 'cause Deadpool has Pingas over your computer.

Doom: I ONLY LIKE ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!

Red: Can you sing the song requested?

Doom: Doom does not like hip-hop music!

Red: Extensive measures, TVG; Shock Doom.

TVG: Waay ahead of you Red, *Eletrocutes Doom*

Doom: !

Red: Sing or else, *Raises a Ripper*

Chris: God, chainsaws, *faints*

Doom: Give Doom the microphone! *Swipes the microphone from Red*

Red: Okay, okay old guy.

Doom: DOOM IS NOT OLD MAN!

Magneto: Ah why do I bother hiding this accursed talent? Doom, I'll lead.

_soulja boi tellum_  
>Doom: <em>do not turn me down<br>jus gon turn me up  
>roscoe dats wassup(wassup) and shawty we<br>Hook_

_all the way turnt up x4  
>all the way turnt up (shawty we all the way turnt up) x4<br>Doom: dj turn me up,crank it to the max  
>i got lots of gwalla,i be blowin stax<br>polo on my hat,shoes dat serv da bag  
>i be so turnt up,i be swaggin to the max<br>if u get it in, and u gettin dough  
>gon pop a bottle,dis rite here yo song<br>purple bottoms on,u can smell it on my clothes  
>bout to take one to the long<br>im gone, in another zone  
>i be ridin on them inches wit them woofers strong<br>dey like wat is goin on  
>on i dont realy kno<br>den i roll up all my windows,den turn this s**t up all the way_

Hook

Red: *Covers his ears with earplugs* Seriously, DOES MAGNETO HAVE ANY FRICKIN' IDEA?

TVG: Just let him is buddy.

Magneto:_hopped up out da beeddd, wat happenin  
>soulja boi tellum,turn me to my lvl man<br>yeeaaah  
>money on the table<br>all up in mexico,gettin to the paso  
>whoooa<br>check out the gear  
>if gettin money was a sport ima need it evry year<br>gettin money ova here  
>den dey must not kno where im from<br>yo gurl spinnin on my d**k jus like a cd roam  
>t-t-t-t-turn uuppp<br>turn up til u cant turn no mo  
>burn up til u cant burn no mo<br>rock my chain er'where i go  
>smoke til u cant smoke no mo<br>choke til u cant choke no mo  
>work til u cant work no mo<br>im rich i cant go work no mo  
><em>  
><em>Hook<em>

Doom:_turn up  
>all i kno is turn up<br>smokin like a hippie i swear all i do is burn up  
>all in v.i.p and they be actin like they kno us<br>im like we turn up  
>excuse wile i turn up<br>all dese h**s be choosey but i turnt it up on them h**s  
>i turnt up on the wrong<br>i be turnt up off the cold  
>all dese n****s back cuz i be pullin all they h**s<br>first i get em to the room  
>they be turnt up out they clothes like<em>

and i be goin ham  
>i dont think dese n****s really kno jus how i am<br>dis is r-o-s-c-o-e dash  
>and im bout to cap it<br>but for short u can jus call me mr way to turnt up for that sag

Hook

Magneto_:alllll da waayyy tuurrnnt uuppp  
>soulja boi tuuunnt uupppp<br>tuuurrnnt uupppp,tuurrrrnnt uppp  
>(turn up turn up turn up turn up turn up)<br>alll da waayyy  
>alll da waaayy<br>alll da waayyy turnt up  
>(tuuurrn uuppp turn-turn-tuuurrrn upp)<br>tuurrn up  
>tuurrn up<br>tuuurrrnn uupppp_

Red: I'm so scarred permanently about this. Urgh.

TVG: Just wake yourself up. Anyway, Morrigan; is there something you're not HORNY?

Morrigan: No. I just made that up.

Dante: And you just made it up you moron. *Sees Lilith*

Lilith: Hi Dante! *Chases Dante*

Dante: ********! Morrigan! *Runs away as fast away from Lilith*

Morrigan: You blame THAT. *Points to Lilith and also begins to chase Dante*

Dante: Aw, this is just great!

Red: Panic room is on the downstairs left. Alright, where's Wesker?

*Wesker is back from the explosion wearing his STARS outfit*

Red: What's with you and the old outfit of yours?

Wesker: …

Red: Anyways, how bad are you scarred from the Caramelldansen?

Wekser: GAH! *Drops down again and bashes the floor*

TVG: There's more.

**Broken Lambda**

_If you're still doing this...  
>Dares:<br>Felicia - Sing Devils Never Cry  
>Dormammu - Turn into a giant winged gargoyle and carry Deadpool into the sky before dropping him<br>Zero - Go up to Dante... and kiss him. On the lips. You can punch him afterwards if you want  
>Truth:<br>Chris - Do you honestly love Jill?  
>Dante - Oh my god how did you get so awesome?<br>Amaterasu - In Bayonetta, there's a guy named Luka who says that he dated "Claire, Trish, Silvia... Ammy..." Did you REALLY date him?_

Justin: This is the last review, okay questions first. Chris?

Chris: How….how should I know?

Chun-Li, Viper and Trish: Two words, OBVIOUS CHRIS.

Chris: HEY! *Stares at Jill who was waving at him*

Dante: *At the panic room* Chris! Remember dude! You're better man if you can admit your likings to Jill!

Captain Canada: Yeah Chris! Be a man and score goal eh!

Ryu: *Camera points to him* Uuuh, I have no idea what to say.

Wesker: *On the corner*, Tch. Do it Chris because love will still hurts. You do know having relations can give you more vulnerability in life.

Chris: *In outburst, he raises his handgun* SHUT UP WESKER! I DON'T LOVE JILL LIKE A GIRLFRIEND!

Jill: *Giggles* Men.

Trish: I know Jilly, they're over reactive in small matters right?

Dante: *Still in the panic room* Dude! JUST GODDAMN DO IT! PULL THE TRIGGER TO WESKER MAN!

Deadpool: Yeah! Just what Dante said earlier. Or was it different?

VJ: He means it to his buddy, Chris.

Chris: *Shrugs and lowers the gun* Fine, I do like Jill. *Punches Wesker on the face* BUT YOU WESKER! DON'T MANIPULATE HER AGAIN OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!

*Everyone claps*

Spencer: Well, that was epic Chris, I really have my respects on you man.

Spider-Man: Atta man Chris! *Slaps his back*

Wolverine: Guess you got spines AND guts to prove it.

Dante: *Still in the panic room* Now, I'm going out with the effect on. *Kicks the door open* I have no time for this Lilith. *Stares at Morrigan* can't you restrain her on something?

Morrigan: Well, I don't know!

Dante: *Sigh* Fine. *Walks towards the couch and sits next to Chris*

Red: Okay, Dante how did you get so awesome?

Dante: Woah dude!

Chris: *Perks up* Come on man! You're that awesome.

Spencer: Chris, don't forget you're part of awesomeness.

Spiderman: Well, I can understand that pride.

VJ: Come on Dante! You're that epic man!

Dante: Relax guys, it's sorta a long story of success.

TVG: Are you talking about your life dude?

Dante: No.

Red: That sounded you were gonna tell us a story.

Dante: Long story short, I started out from Resident Evil until Kamiya made up another game and I'm like this right now. Well I'm that famous somehow.

VJ: Dude, like you knows you appeared in my game?

Deadpool: Dante was in your game Joe?

VJ: One thing in common.

Dante and Joe: Stylish! Viewtiful!

Red: Let's not forget the interesting game some folks know.

Dante: Ooh, yeah the Megami Tensei.

Red: Well, someone from the Atlus was a big fan of you and asks if you can play a role on their latest Megami Tensei. Fortunately you did.

Morrigan: Ooh, so what's Megami Tensei?

Dante: Well, it's like war between lawful and chaotic plus my role was just another demon hunter who serves under the old man, frankly the kid was quite the exceptional fighter.

Red: Let's not forget he's kinda called Hito-Shura. He has some demonic powers with him.

Dorammu: A kid who controls the demons? Bah, what do you think I would believe that such rubbish?

Dante: Don't laugh, after the success and surprises the guy who is the head of that game help back in return by giving me an interesting devil appearance.

Lilith: That's why we're good!

Dante: Shut it!

Justin: Ama? A guy name Luka said he dates, Silva, Claire, Trish and you. Did you really date him?

Ama: *Growls and Issun pops out* What? Who mocks Ammy! Where's this Luka guy go? Come on! We need him to teach a lesson!

Trish: Maybe he's using our name for reference. No need to get worked up Ammy.

VJ: Silva? How the heck does he know my girlfriend?

Jill: He's not good at making reference.

Morrigan: Cheap loser he is.

TVG: Dare time, Dorammu you drop Deadpool from the sky really high.

Dorammu: *Thumbs up* that is such a good idea. *Snags Deadpool by the neck*

Deadpool: Hey! Flamehead! Where ya gonna bring me?

Dorammu: Your death. *Scene shifts on the sky with Dorammu flying*

Deadpool: I LOVE THE SKY!

Dorammu: Then it is your wish granted! *Drops him down*

Deadpool: WEEEEEEEEE! COME ON DORAMMU FLY WITH ME!

Dorammu: Yes, fly more like fall for your death.

Deadpool: *Making a pose on the camera* this is gonna come out of the magazine man!

Dorammu: Spend all your moments fool.

Deadpool: *Opens his secret parachute* HEY MAN!

Dorammu: *Facepalms* GODDAMIT.

Justin: Wow, I'm impressed Deadpool can live with that stupidity.

TVG: Felicia, sing Dante's theme song.

Felicia: Uuuh,

Dante: Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: What?

Dante: It's obvious Spidey, drop the controller and help Felicia sing my song.

Spencer: Yeah, man. Dante can be the judge.

Dante: No, I don't want to.

Spider-Man: So Dan, you want me to sing with her?

Dante: Yeah. Pretty much;

Spiderman: Fine.

_You can steel a soul  
>For a second chance<br>But you are never become a man  
>My chosen torture has me stronger<br>In life that craves the hunger  
>A freedom and a quest for life<br>Until the end of judgment night_

_Bless me withyour gift of light  
>Righteous cause on judgement night<br>Feel the sorrow  
>The light has swallowed<br>Feel the freedom like no tomorrow_

_Stepping forth a cure  
>For soul's demise<em>

_Reap the fears of the victims cry  
>Yearning more to hear<br>The suffer  
>Of a demon as I put it under<em>

_Killed before, time to kill them all  
>Passed down a righteous law<br>Serve a justice that dwells in me  
>Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see<em>

_Felicia:__ (Melody)__  
>Bless me with the<br>Leaf off the tree  
>On it I see<br>The freedom rain_

_We are falling  
>The light is calling<br>Tears inside me  
>Calm me down<em>

_Midnight calling  
>Mist of resolving<br>Crown me, with the  
>Pure green leaf<em>

_Praise to my father  
>Bless by the water<br>Black knight, dark sky  
>The devils cry<em>

_Bless me with the  
>Leaf off the tree<br>On it I'll see  
>The freedom rain<em>

_We are falling  
>The light is calling<br>Tears inside me  
>Calm me down<em>

_Midnight calling  
>Mist of resolving<br>Crown me, with the  
>Pure green leaf<em>

_Bless me with the  
>Leaf off the tree<br>On it I'll see  
>The freedom rain<em>

_Spider-Man:__ (Outro verse)__  
>Life of vengeance a passive test<br>Until the grave I shall rest  
>Engage the pressure till it crumbles<br>The existence of the lifeless black souls_

_Onwards to the sacred battlefield  
>Where justification and limits are revealed<br>Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
>Weed out the killing of victims stalker<em>

_The power's proven to end the madness  
>Upon I take it to end the savage<br>The rays of light a truth to meaning  
>To my father my blood is pleading<em>

_A justice rage for all to feel  
>With innocent cries and hatred squeals<br>The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
>When slayed, maimed and pacified<em>

_My chosen torture has me stronger  
>In life that craves the hunger<br>A freedom and a quest for life  
>Until the end the judgment night<em>

_Watch the footsteps but never follow  
>If you want to live tomorrow<br>You can steel a soul for a second chance  
>But you are never become a man<em>

Everyone claps for a satisfactory rate.

Dante: I guess the Spider-Boy has some challenge at all.

Spider-Man: Hey! Not bad huh?

Spencer: You did good man.

TVG: Okay, here's a disgusting request. Zero kiss Dante.

Zero: WHAT?

Dante: HELL NO! I'D KISS MY ASS RATHER THAN ROBOT BOY OVER THERE!

Red: I assume penalties then.

Dante & Zero: WE'LL TAKE IT!

Red: Fair enough, Dante you cross-dress in Gothic Lolita outfit and date…. Vergil. Zero, meet Iris again and she knows you had a date with Ciel.

Dante: Fine enough. Especially brother would hate me for this. *Puts on Gothic Lolita outfit and goes to Vergil*

Vergil: What the hell are you dressing Dante?

Dante: Date?

Vergil: *Pulls out his Yamato* Not in many years.

Spencer: EEEW! Incest! Man!

Zero: I…Iris?

*Iris comes out of background with murderous look*

Iris: ZERO….ZERO….ZERO….

Zero: I'm dead…. *Scene shift to black*

Justin: Next Review Red, apparently you've taken a lot of time.

Red: Yeah, I know.

**SuperNova23**

_Back from vacation.  
>Truth:<br>Zero - Do you like the MMX Zero, or the Megaman Zero body/character better?  
>Tron - How do you feel about MEgaman Legends being cancelled?<br>Dares:  
>Captain Canada - Go back in time and fight yourself as Captian America. Only the winner can come back.<br>Wesker - I'm giving you a second chance. Go 24 hours without saying a mean thing to Chris or Jill, but this time, you have one hour before to get it out of your system.  
>Ammaterasu and Storm - Compete to see who can make a bigger thunderstorm<em>

Before that; *Pulls Zero into the scene who is severely scratched*

Zero: SHE'S A ZOMBIE!

TVG: Can it Zero. *Shocks him*

Red: Enough, Zero? You like your MMZ or your MMX style?

Zero: MMZ. I'm not called a girl in that sense.

Red: Well, you and Noel* can be called "Girls with A-Cup size*

Zero: YOU'RE FRICKIN' DEAD RED! *Pulls out his Saber*

Red: Tch, *Pulls out a Gunblade and throws away his Saber*

TVG: Tron Bonne?

Tron: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Screams out loud*

Justin: *Hits mute button on her*

Red: Dare time! Canada, fight America. Ehh, not in the sense of Hetalia style, I mean Captain Canada VS. Captain America.

Captain Canada: No Prob In the NAME OF HOCKEY! *Runs to the teleporter*

Justin: Wesker don't blow up this time, keep your mouth shut.

Wesker: ….

Red: Guess his emo manners sealed his ***. Ama and Storm, shock each other.

Storm: Well, I guess it'll have to do. *Lightning flashes over the distance*

Ama: Woof! *Draws one quick lightning*

Storm: Very well, a goddess can match the undying powers of Gaia. *Summons clouds and thunderstorms erupted*

Ama: *Paints multiple vertical paint marks*

Red: There's the last request.

**THESTEFANO127**

_EL FIC ESTA ESPECTACULAR ME MATA DE RISA DARES: make iron man fight whit EL VENADO DROGADO IN CASE YOU DONT KNOW HIM .com/watch?v=2XzJVwV18xM 2.05, hagar wrest whit zanfief , TRUTH: TO CHRIS HOW THE HELL YOUR GUNS ARE NEVER EMPTY? TO WESKER 2 QUESTIONS ARE YOU A MATRIX FAN? DO YOU HAVE UNLIMITED SUNGLASES? SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH IM FROM ARGENTINA_

Great, Chris?

Chris: Don't ask, the game itself gave me unlimited ammo next to Wesker's Samurai Edge and Jill's Skorpion.

Wesker: No and the unlimited glasses has been answered by the last guy. I have a room full of it.

TVG: Haggar, wrestle this mascot who's kinda from the Milwaukee Bucks who's kinda rampages the Atlantis Hawks fans.

Haggar: Well, I'll show him a thing or two about hitting citizens! *Wrestles him until he gains the Boston-Crab lock. The stranger taps out* Ain't you the cheesiest guy alive!

Justin: Okay, the song for ending.

TVG: Paint It Black by Rolling Stones.

Red: Doin' the vocals.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_  
><em> No colors anymore I want them to turn black<em>  
><em> I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes<em>  
><em> I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<em>

_ I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_  
><em> With flowers and my love both never to come back<em>  
><em> I see people turn their heads and quickly look away<em>  
><em> Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day<em>

_ I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
><em> I see my red door and it has been painted black<em>  
><em> Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts<em>  
><em> It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black<em>

_ No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_  
><em> I could not foresee this thing happening to you<em>

_ If I look hard enough into the settin' sun_  
><em> My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes<em>

_ I see a red door and I want it painted black_  
><em> No colors anymore I want them to turn black<em>  
><em> I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes<em>  
><em> I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<em>

_ Hmm, hmm, hmm,..._

_ I wanna see it painted, painted black_  
><em> Black as night, black as coal<em>  
><em> I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky<em>  
><em> I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black<em>  
><em> Yeah!<em>

_ hmm, hmm, hmm..._

Read And Review Readers and NEWS!

TVG: What?

Red: There's the Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 this time, these are the characters in line for this.  
><strong>Vergil<strong>

**Strider Hiryu**

**Frank West**

**Phoenix Wright**

**Nemesis T-Type**

**Ghost Rider**

**Firebrand**

**Dr. Strange**

**Hawkeye**

**Nova**

**Iron Fist**

**Rocket Raccoon**


	17. No Songs Included

Red: Ladies and gentlemen –

Justin: Ehh, you would more like to say reader's boy or girl?

Red: Okay then *coughs up a little* Readers of all ages and all genders! Welcome to another chapter of,

TVG: Marvel VS Capcom 3 Truth and Dare series!

Red: So, let's not get embarrassed. Here's my pick from the box.

TVG: When do we have a box?

Red: Right I move it out from the backstage since Frank West is watching me. Anyways, here is the review, coming first from this guy.

**ModelAwesome**

_Heh, this is pretty funny. I guess I'll give it a shot.  
>Dares:<br>Wesker-Do the truffle shuffle.  
>Zero-Get most of the Marvel and Capcom females in a big room and start singing In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins.<br>Deadpool-Beat Ninja Gaiden on Xbox, or Ninja Gaiden Black on Xbox, or Ninja Gaiden Sigma on PS3. Whatever. Same game.  
>Super Skrull-Rob a bank and yell "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US" as loud as you can.<em>

Whoever doesn't like him, I read so many meme.

Chris: Meme?

Chun-Li: Some word that can be virally spread.

Red: Okay, Deadpool you play Ninja Gaiden and finish it. I don't care how long you have to finish it.

Deadpool: NINJA GAIDEN? SWEET! CAN I BE THE GUEST OF THAT GAME?

Red: Frankly no, go play it Merc.

Deadpool: Shucks *Plays the Ninja Gaiden Sigma on the PS3*

TVG: Skrull, you rob a bank and yell this meme: *gives him the meme*

Super-Skrull: *Reads it* All you base are belong to us? Huh, maybe that can be my war cry for My Skrull Empire.

*Scene shifts Skrull gets out of the bank with money bag on his left hand*

Worthless humans! I, Super Skrull, have one thing to say you worms! *Shouts* ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US! *Awkward silence, some muffled laughter, other look at each other* WHAT IS DAMN FUNNY ABOUT WHAT I JUST SAID? *Turns his right hand into The Thing's huge arm*

TVG: Guess, you can't rule with an iron fist.

Red: Speaking of Iron Fist, I can call Iron Fist as our Captain Falcon.

Justin: Is it because he looks like Captain Falcon?

Red: Just resemblance, see the mask and the glove and boots he wears? Its kinda correlates to Captain Falcon, bringer of Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick that knock many victims to history.

Dante: And I know how I feel getting punched by him was like a hell truck.

Red: Ragna The Bloodedge.

Dante: Huh?

Red: Nothing, Zero you're on.

Zero: Me? Picking on all girls? *All Marvel and Capcom girls/ladies staring at him* you got to give me the worst dare ever.

Red: Don't blame me, blame the reviewer.

Zero: *Shrugs* Fine.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
>I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord<br>Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand_

_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am_

_And I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes_

_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been_

_It's all been a pack of lies_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget_

_It's the first time and the last time we ever met_

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me_

_Because the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows_

_Some stranger to you and me_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air, I can feel it coming in the air_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, my life_

_I can feel it coming in the air, I can feel it coming in the air_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, my life_

*The outcome: Zero is severely punched to oblivion by all girls especially Tron.*

Red: All's that now for something deadly for Wesker.

Wesker: Not those damn dance again.

Red: Oh yes it is, you got to do the truffle shuffle.

Wesker: Truffle shuffle?

*Some Marvel characters facepalm like Spiderman, Wolverine, Taskmaster, Laura(X-23) and Cyclops*

Red: Very funny one especially if you're fat.

Wesker: I AM NOT FAT! *Strangles Red*

Chris: *Points the gun to Wesker* Put Red down Wesker!

Wesker: What makes you say that?

Red: 'Cause I do this to haters. *Grabs on his arm and kicks him on the head causing to lose his shades*

Chris: Red, you ok?

Red: Either I'm gonna go get the Caramelldansen OR I'll do the Caramelldansen.

Chris: Are you nuts? You do the Caramelldansen?

Wesker: Eurrgh! *Gets down on the ground and begins to pound it.*

Chris: Oops, Red you said it again.

Red: Um okay Chris say, how long will he be like that?

Chris: Depends, how long will he get with that hangover.

TVG: So Truffle Shuffle is cancelled.

Hulk: ME DO TRUFFLE SHUFFLE!

Red: Carry on then.

Hulk: HULK LOVE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE! *Does the truffle shuffle until wall breaks down*

Red: Uh, can you break it? I'll need to repair it.

Hulk: HULK HAPPY NOW. HULK DONE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE.

*Some others laughing*

TVG: Anyways, next request!

**Archsage:**_  
>ultimate's coming later this year, which means plenty more ideas for driving everyone crazy!<br>Truth  
>Deadpool (or whoever can answer this question): Who's stupider andor crazier? You or Michael J. Caboose?  
>Lilith: I read somewhere that originally you were gonna be part angel. What's your opinion on that?<br>Dares  
>Shuma-Gorath: You and M.O.D.O.K. are performing I am the best by church and the elites.<br>Tron: Not only have they cancelled Megaman Legends 3, they appear to be trying to kill off Megaman! Encourage more people to help save Megaman Legends 3 by joining the facebook group! Save Megaman!  
>Dante: Have a gunfight with Vash the Stampede!<br>Dr. Strange: Turn the moon into cheese.  
>I'm starting to wonder if it was a bad idea showing Capt. America Hetalia. Ah, doesn't matter! Um...is Deadpool gonna be mad at me for stealing his line?<em>

Justin: Well, welcome back, and wait, is Tron still saying no? Damn.

Red: Hey readers, try putting him on a date with Morrigan.

Justin: HEY! *Smacks Red's head*  
>Deadpool: Who's that?<br>Justin: A moron, actually, the most stupidest person in the history of well, everything. Besides another person who drives an older person in their head crazy.

Red: When it comes to dumbness, you have inspiration from him.  
>Deadpool: Who's the cawhatever the name is?<br>Justin: I think you are proving who is more stupider. Thanks. Lilith?  
>Lilith: Conflicted. On one hand, it would be better, since I am more good than Morrigan. On the other hand, its better being a...<br>Justin: Okay, me thinks we know your answer.  
>Dante: Pleaase, it's dangerous if Bay- oops not gonna say it.<br>Justin: Hmm, hang on, stop saying no Tron. on to the dares.  
>Red: Now's she on her laptop and her Facebook. Got to add her.<br>Justin: Alright, shuma, modok, perform a song, so do that right now or get a penalty.  
>ShumaModok: Okay

*Scene shifts as a Portal 2 robots watches them dancing*

Red: I know it's X-Over and that was funny substitute.  
>Justin: Tron, try to save your favorite person, before Capcom kills him. Have fun.<br>Tron: Fine.  
>Justin: Okay, you, have a firefight with someone who is apparently having a nickname about a stampede, and Strange, change the moon into cheese. If both of you fail, you know what happens.<p>

Red: VASH the Stampede. He's the infamous guy with a million bucks of money enough to buy a land.  
>*after a while*<br>Justin: Well, I'll be damned and shot in the arm, the moon changed into cheese, and it screwed up the tidal waves. And the gunfight ended, the amount of bullets shot and hit from each person is:  
>Red: Turn on the news TVG.<p>

*TV Show news report shows the water's movement*

TV News Anchor: It's true! The moon turned into cheese and some experts have discovered Were-Rats. The only way to eliminate such abomination is to kill with silver no! Golden bullets!  
>Dante: Vash was sorta like me, and we scored like hell. *Shows a picket fence sign with their scores*<p>

**DANTE: 99,999,999,999**

**VASH: 99,999,999,999**

**These men have no scratches on each other.**  
>Justin: They fired a lot of bullets, enough to fund everything in every western country, Japan, and can kill every terrorist, and none of them hit. Okay, next review.<p>

**BrokenLambda**  
><em>Truth<br>Vergil - Do you honestly respect Dante?  
>Firebrand - Are you a fan of Lady Gaga? Cause you said "Gaga" once... if my memory is correct.<br>Rocket Raccoon - Have you ever been kidnapped because you're ADORABLE?  
>Dare *I love this part*<br>Zero - Break through a wall in Deadpool's house and go, "MISTER WILSON! IT IS I; ZERO PATEL! CONSIDER OUR FIGHT BEGUN!"  
>Wesker - Go up to Morrigan and sing the "You Have AIDs" song.<br>Strider - I hear you're pretty fast... so my dare is... *fills the screen with swords, all pointed at you* Try and dodge this._

Red: Hitsure? (Ready?)  
>Justin: Well, do you honestly...<br>Vergil: No  
>Justin: That was quick. Fir...<br>Firebrand: Okay, she is a good artist, who else agrees?

Red: Wow, Fire you got the translator already.

Firebrand: Well, I hate when they think of me being Lady Gaga's fan. Seriously, I don't know her.  
>Justin: ...RR?<br>RR: Not sure  
>*a montage of how many times RR was kidnapped, by pedos, sickos, crazy people, and Capcom*<br>Justin: Okay, you heard what Lambda said, do those things or deal with a penalty.  
>Zero: NO, NEVER.<br>Justin: Okay, thanks for telling me this. *shows a really humiliating video of the person refusing the dare*

Deadpool: I was hoping you can bust me buddy.  
>Zero: Okay, fine, I will do that so called stupid thing.<br>Justin: Too late. Wait, hold on.  
>*Justin moves out of the way and opens an incinerator, which burns Wesker for singing to Morrigan*<br>Justin: Morrigan must have been angry.

TVG: It's a fact she's a succubus and they're like that.

Red: Moar? Next!

I wonder how long will this continue?

**JurgenZero**

_I wonder how long will this continue?_  
><em>ON TO THE NEW SET OF TRUTHS AND DARES!<br>Truths:  
>Vergil - Are you the father of Nero? I mean, he's pretty much a rebellious brat who prefers being human and screwing his human girlfriend.<br>Dr. Strange - What do you think of the Harry Potter series as a whole?  
>Firebrand - Imma downloading PINGAS into your computer. What do you do?<br>Amaterasu - Do you get hugged a lot by people?  
>Dares:<br>Zero - Who do you choose? Layer or Iris?  
>MODOK - Go troll the Spoony One in real life.<br>Dr. Doom - I want you to take over and make it funny!  
>Rocket Raccoon - I dare you to be cute and lovable in front of fangirls despite wanting to pull the trigger.<br>Nemesis - I dare you to work at Wendy's for one year._

Red: My turn! *Shows out as Hazama from Blazblue*

Magneto: Aren't you the troller Trollzama?

Red: Just cosplaying. Anyways, Vergil?

*Hears sounds of sword evaded by Strider Hiryu*

Hiryu: Request done. What else?

Red: Rest and be ready for anything Hiryu.

Vergil: I have no idea at all and that's just a fan-made idea that I was the father of the son I don't know anything about that person.

TVG: Doctor Strange? How's the HP books?

Dr Strange: Well, yes it could be an interesting try to use the spells.

Ghost Rider: You do know you're calling out demons in your spells Strange.

Dr. Strange: Yes I have control them with my magic.

Ghost Rider: Better not summon anything you can't control on.

Justin: Firebrand?

Firebrand: Heh, I deleted them.

Red: What for?

Firebrand: They're wasting my time. Cool story bro.

Red: Dare tiiime! Zero who do you gonna date?

Zero: Uuuuh, *scene shift with Layer blushing and Iris staring at him dead on his eyes* I…I can't decide!

Red: Why? You're unaffected by Layer except Iris.

Zero: Well…..I….. *Stammers*

Red: Come on….

Zero: Fine! I…I…I choose….. Iris.

*Spotlight shines over her and Layer cries out*

Zero: I'm sorry Layer. Iris is obsessed with me. GAH! *Gets smooched by Iris*

TVG: Ama, do you get hugged a lot?

Issun: Yeah she does, she's the sun god right? Everyone in Nippon village loves the sun god!

Red: MODOK, troll Spoony One.

MODOK: You mean the geek from Youtube?

Red: Yeah.

MODOK: Well, I'll do it. *Goes outside and trolls his statement*

Red: Nemesis, work in the Wendy's Restaurant. I dunno where to put you.

Nemesis: …. *Works on the drive thru*

Guy: Hey why aren't yo- OH MY! NEMESIS IS HERE! ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!

TVG: Where's Rocket Raccoon?

Red: Getting hugged all over. Gentlemen, next reviews:

**Blackout01**

_Dare  
>Spiderman: Grab Daily Bugle newspaper and place Felicia on you lap and rub her belly. the trick is to not get the newspaper ripped to shreds.<br>Thor: Let deadpool use your hammer (yes deadpol can pick it up cause this is a fanfic)and stand by and do nothing as he has fun._

Red: Looks easy to me. Spiderman?

Spiderman: *Looks completely shredded* Does it look okay to you?

Red: Yep, Thor kiss your hammer goodbye.

Thor: Why? Of all in Asgard, why the insane?

Deadpool: WOOT! YEAH! *Zaps by the thunder* My bad!

TVG: Would that be backfire effect of Thor's greatest hammer?

Red: I think so. Next reviews:

**D' Electrosphere**

_Well, being a fanatic to ToDs, I've got some Truths for:  
>Magneto: How did it feel like merging with Charles' psyche and eventually transformed into Onslaught?<br>Strider: (I know he's not a man of words but...) How does it feel when Capcom is going to bring you back in UMvC3?  
>Dares:<br>Deadpool: Rap battle with...Charlie Sheen.  
>Chris: Sing "Crazy for you" By Madonna IN FRONT OF JILL.<br>Akuma: Fight on a 5-on-1 handicap against...the author's choice since 1.) Because I have forgotten if using other characters from other games is legal and 2.) No more Ideas.  
>And I taketh this is my first in giving out here.<em>

Red: Okay so Onslaught was a mix?

Magneto: Of course, that I can harness full carnage to all humans who cannot accept mutants.

TVG: Strider, how do you feel being once more in 3?

Strider: …Interesting. I can see new faces and similar old faces.

Justin: Dare time. Deadpool..

*Red snags the hammer back to Thor*

Thor: MY PRECIOUS HAMMER!

Deadpool: Hey!

Red: Rap battle with Charlie Sheen!

Deadpool: Oooh, who's that guy?

Red: Figures, go and see for yourself and for the meantime, Chris get ready to lose balls once more.

Chris: Uuuh, why?

TVG: Sing "Crazy For You" by Madonna right in front of Jill.

Justin: Minus one here!

Chris: *Looks pale and almost look as if he's gonna throw up*

*All Capcom characters are cheering on Chris except Wesker, Strider and Vergil*

Chris: Okay.. I'll try *gets the mic and stands up in front of Jill*

_Swaying room as the music starts  
>Strangers making the most of the dark<br>Two by two their bodies become one  
>I see you through the smokey air<br>Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
>You're so close but still a world away<br>What I'm dying to say, is that  
>I'm crazy for you<br>Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
>I never wanted anyone like this<br>It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
>I'm crazy for you, crazy for you<br>Trying hard to control my heart  
>I walk over to where you are<br>Eye to eye we need no words at all  
>Slowly now we begin to move<br>Every breath I'm deeper into you  
>Soon we two are standing still in time<br>If you read my mind, you'll see  
>I'm crazy for you<br>Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
>I never wanted anyone like this<br>It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
>You'll feel it in my kiss because<br>I'm crazy for you  
>Touch me once and you'll know it's true<br>I never wanted anyone like this  
>Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss<br>im crazy for you,  
>Crazy for you<br>Crazy for you  
>Crazy for you<br>its all brand new, im crazy for you  
>and you know its true, im crazy, crazy for you<br>its all brand new, im crazy for you  
>and you know its true, yeah, Im crazy for you<br>Crazy for you baby  
>I'm crazy for you<em>

Red: Wow Chris, you're the man.

*Jill kisses Chris and he passed out and everyone cheered except the same guys above*

Dante: I give thumbs up

*Meanwhile Deadpool is back with a large grin on his face*

Deadpool: Hey fellas, I'm back so what did I miss?

Red: How's with Charlie Sheen?

Deadpool: Sheen? I just talk my way out to death.

Spencer: The Merc with A Mouth. Nothing stops this guy.

Red: Okay, Gouki you fight 5-in-a-row enemies. Here's my master list:

Minato Arisato with Messiah (Persona 3)

Souji Seta with Izanagi-no-Okami (Persona 4)

Squall Lionheart (Dissidia Duodecim 012, FFVIII)

Captain Falcon

Chuck Norris

Akuma: Chuck Norris?

Red: Can't defeat him?

Akuma: I heard him. He is a god.

Red: Suck it up, you're gonna deal him.

Akuma: …. *Vanish in black thin air*

Wesker: Let me guess, the demon-god is off facing your men?

Red: 'Course. I'll read the reviews.

**Twister the Fox**

_Okay this may be my first review/rquest for this but here goes  
>Truths<br>Strider: do you think doctor doom is a good partner, and why?  
>Wesker: do you think of nemesis like a son?<br>Dares  
>Phoenix Wright: convict amaterasu of a crime<br>hope you appreciate this try. ^^;_

Red: I'll do it quick. Hiryu?

Strider Hiryu: ….

Doom: ….

TVG: Did they go well with each other?

Red: Can't say for them.

Justin: Wesker?

Wesker: It would be better than Sergei's TALOS.

Red: You mean Sergei's bodyguards with visors?

Wesker: I had encounter more than once with those failed experiments of Vladimir.

Red: Dare time, Phoenix do your stuff to Ama.

Phoenix: *Points his finger* OBJEC-

*Gets his finger bitten by Ama*

Phoenix: YOW!

Red: Ahahaha, okay last review and this one came from a sick reviewer.

TVG: Sick reviewer?

Red: By this last chapter it is filler. Wait until I'll declare ok to go.

**Anime-heroine**

_Damn, loving the truth of dares right now. (Read up to 2 chapters, haha.)  
>Let's see...<br>Viewtiful Joe: As a follow-up to your burger contest, let's see how you stack up to Maya Fey.  
>Dante: Leave him in a soundproof, indestructible domeroom/thing with all the girls of MVC3. ("How come I never meet any nice girls?") OR Have Dante in a soundproof, Indestructible dome/room/thing with our other favorite gun-using and scary red-coat, Vincent Valentine.  
>All the MVC3 girls: See how long it takes to start attacking Dante if using this dare.<br>Deadpool: Meet the "amazing White Rose of Wutai," Yuffie Kisaragi and one of my favorite Street Fighters, Ibuki. (This is trouble waiting to happen.)  
>Phoenix Wright: When "Truths" are being done, he's their defense attorney.<br>Ryu: Trade personalities with Ken for a day.  
>X-23: Impale Dante on your claws. (Taken literally or...otherwise... No Futa...ew.) Mmhm. X-23 and Dante. (I ship them, don't hate!)<br>Hmm, I suppose my sick mind will have to wait to play another day. (I don't have my sick mind turned on yet.)  
>Update soon!<br>~anime-heroine_

*Strider looks surprised about hearing the word Vincent Valentine*

Red: Hm?

Strider: Vincent. He's the infamous person I know. He's unstoppable.

Dante: I'll take that!

*Everyone stared at his declaration*

Justin: Are you nuts taking out a vampire-ninja?

Dante: What else? Any vampire better to fight rather than 'Edward Cullen'.

*Wesker, Chris, Zero, Skrull and Dorammu stands up*

The 5 dudes: EDWARD CULLEN? HE MUST DIE!

Dante: Relax, dealing Mr. Valentine isn't gonna last a while.

*Goes to the sound-proof indestructible dome*

Vincent: ...Glad you came in. Why did you pick dealing me instead with all the girls?

Dante: No clue to tell honestly but you're awesome guy I can tell. So, you know what is it right?

Vincent: *Raises Death Penalty* ..Yes.

Red: Deadpool, find Yuffie and say hi to her and Ibuki.

Deadpool: Are they girls?

Red: Yes. Be on guard Merc.

Deadpool: Alright! Look out world here comes Deadpool!

*2 Hours later*

Deadpool: I got beaten to pieces... *Passes out*

Justin: I guess the jokes are on to him.

Dante: *Comes back somehow tattered* I'm...back... *Get pounced over by X-23* HELP! HELP!

Red: You know X-23..

X-23: *Still clawing out*

Red: You do know you're laughed again in shipping?

X-23: Shipping?

Dante: Ugh, she's making us some love-pair dammit! *Pushes her out*

X-23: WHAT?

Red: Too late. Joe, you're gonna defend your title against Maya Fey.

Phoenix Wright: Maya Fey?

*Eating Contest later*

TVG: MAYA FEY WINS!

*Joe looks defeated*

Red: Ryu, switch with Ken's personalities.

Ryu: Sounds easy for me.

TVG: Wright's dare is nullified due he's the last.

Phoenix Wright: So you mean I'm in the truth.

Red: We run out of truth.

Phoenix W.: Understood.

Red: Last unchecked review.

**Themudkipman**

_Hi. Like your truth or dare. Okay i have one dare.  
>Deadpool has to train pokemon then challange a random person to a battle.<br>Also tell him it was from themudkipman (thats me) we go waaay back_

_Phenox wright must go an entire court without saying objection  
>Ryu must sing a love song to his dear dad akuma<em>

TVG: Where's Akuma?

Red: Bet he disappears from the face of the earth thanks to Chuck Norris.

Justin: Deadpool?

Deadpool: *Still out cold*

Red: I guess he's beaten by hell. Phoenix try to win the case without saying Objection and oh, I have an idea *Whispers to Wright*

*In the court*

Judge: Does the defendant have to say?

*Phoenix scribbles down on the white board with the text "HOLD IT!"*

Judge: Yes Mr. Wright?

Wright: Your honourable judge… *talks long period of time*

Red: End of Act 17.

TVG: No music?

Red: Nope. Just swift.


	18. Long Break, Many Reviews

Chapter 18: When You Feel Crossovers

Red: Right... Back on the job the two of you.

Justin: So, no more introductions?

Red: Well, let's just say the readers are bored of lazy intro. I say we go to reviews already.

Nathan: Without further ado…

**SuperNova 23**

_Sorry I missed last time! I got some more this time!  
>Truth:<br>Wesker and Chris : Do you two ever miss the times you were partners?  
>And do you miss Barry Burton?<br>Spider-Man: Who scares you more? Venom or Carnage?  
>Magneto: I read somewhere that you were Master of Magnet. What one magnet are you master of? (Quickly takes metal objects off body)<br>Dares:  
>Deadpool: Go hang out with Sailor Moon for a few hours. Try not to get Moon-Dusted<br>Iron Man: (Gives 3 AA batteries) Use those to power your suit for the rest of the day.  
>Zero: (Summons Sigma from Robot Hell) Now you two go play nice. I don't care what happens, just no killingharming/destroying for either of you. If you refuse, Zero will have to go on a date with Iris and Ciel together. (I only do this because I love you, no homo)  
>Felicia: Get a part time job at the dog pound<br>Viewtiful Joe: *Gives present* Don't open it for a day (Inside is a frozen Falcon Punch. Don't question it)_

Red: Hey, no offense. Okay, Chris and Wesker, how far is your rival-

Chris and Wesker: NO! IT'S NOT IT! WE ARE ENEMIES! *Stares at each other*

Chris: WHY ARE YOU TALKING AT MY LINES?

Wesker: SAME GOES FOR YOU BUFFOON!

Justin: Let's not forget about Barry Burton.

Jill: Hey, isn't that guy who jokes me about getting sandwiched?

Red: Claire Redfield even found something funny about recipe about Jill Sandwich.

Frank West: Wasn't there a place like that in my own turf?

Red: Jill Sandwich?

Frank West: Yeah, that!

Chris and Wesker: No. I don't - *Stares at each other and turns back and facepalm*

Nathan: Spiderman, do you have more fear over Venom or Carnage?

Spiderman: I'd say both of them. They scare more to me out quickly.

Justin: Magneto? What part of magnetism are you proud of?

Magneto: Well, I am more than just ordinary mag- *Soon random metal objects including lamp post smacked his head, chest, groin and legs including the cars too smash him)

Deadpool: *Mocking Magneto's voice* MAGNETO WELCOME TO – *Gets smash by a truck full of cows*

Red: At this rate he won't get on with the date.

Justin: Deadpool?

Nathan: Yeah, he has to date Sailor Moon. Too bad he got owned by a truck full of cows.

Red: Dammit. I wanted to see him get Moon-Dusted. Now where's Zero?

Zero: Present, what now?

Nathan: Think you can step on the teleporter?

Zero: Okay, *Warps and is in black place* Where am I?

*Scraping metal sounds*

Sigma's Voice: Zero…

Zero: !

Sigma's Voice: Time…to…DIE!

Zero: I thought Lumine had you! *Fights Sigma*

Red: First for Iron Man. *Knocks him out with modified EMP Jammer*

Tony: Darn it Red! What did you do?

Red: Use 3 AA Batteries. You cannot argue my will.

Tony: Fine… *Inserts the batteries at his core* although this will last really short.

Nathan: Felicia, you work at the dog's pound.

Felicia: Aww, why in the dog's pound?

*Meanwhile at the dog's pound*

Felicia: *Crouching over the corner* I get why dogs don't go well with cats.

Justin: VJ, belated Merry Christmas *Gives Joe a gift*

Red: Nah..

VJ: Sweet! What's in - *Gets Falcon Punched*

Red: Moving on!

**Archsage328**

_Hooray for hilarity!  
>Truth<br>Morrigan and Felica: Do you think that Demitri Maximoff and Jon Talbain are the greatest vampire and werewolf respectively, and what do you think they would have to do in order to prove themselves?  
>Dr. Strange: What kind of cheese did you decide to make the moon out of?<br>Dares  
>Spencer and Sentinel: Arm wrestle with Edward Elric and Gurren Lagann respectively.<br>Deadpool: See how long you can go without ticking off Rita Mordio.  
>Dumb question, but now that Galactus is actually playable, does the rule against involving him in dares still hold?<em>

Speaking of Galactus, he is officially dead for T or D. So, play nice… Anyways, we need Felicia.

*Felicia is on the other side still roll up like a ball* Umm, Morrigan; do you consider Demitri Maximoff as a strongest vampire?

Morrigan: Him? Please, like I know about it.

Red: Any ways to make him prove so?

Morrigan: Well, maybe fighting him will make me think about him.

Felicia: John isn't a bad guy. He may be powerful but visiting the orphanage can at least make him different despite the hate to humans.

Justin: Dr. Strange, what cheese did you put in the moon?

Dr. Strange: Well, it's a mix of all known cheese in the world.

Red: That would call, "The Smelliest and Tastiest Moon Ever Made" and Spencer, you got an arm wrestle with Ed.

Spencer: Finally! Some action I wanna go for! *Goes to the teleporter and faces off with Ed* Hey, so you're my competitor?

Ed: If you're my competitor, face the wrath of the Full Metal Alchemist.

Spencer: Alchemist? Don't make me buy in your idea that you're the shorty alchemist everyone's talking about.

Ed: *Rage mode* WHO ARE YOU CALLING SPECK TO SMALL TO SEE?

Spencer: Oh, it's on kiddo!

*Sentinel's side*

Sentinel: LOADING POWER UNITS. MAXIMIZING ARM POWER AND STRENGTH.

Team GL: Well, we won't lose to some hunk of metal scraps!

Justin: Based from Deadpool's injuries, he's gonna be out long soon enough.

Red: And I miss him getting beaten up by any girls. Good thing it's not Dante always being asked for.

We need another review.

**Twister the Fox**

_I liked this chapter a lot :P I definately want you to keep going with this, this is too fun :)  
>Truths<br>Vergil: Do you like my little pony: friendship is magic? (I am definately not a brony!)  
>Felecia: do you miss your buddy King when you 2 worked together in Namco X Capcom? (it's a japanese game, I have it and finally got to play it last weekend)<br>Dares  
>Akuma: go cyber akuma and compare your powers with cyber-frank (OTR DLC)<br>Dante: beat up firebrand with your DMC3 motorcycle  
>Dormammu &amp; Ghost Rider:let people use your flaming head as a campfire.<br>Phoenix Wright: wear a tres bien waitress uniform_

Nathan: Uh-oh.

Justin: Vergil do you li-

Vergil: No. I do not know MLP at all.

Dante: Come on bro, why do you have a stash load of it?

Vergil: FU-! *Chases Dante*

*Some others laughing including dead Deadpool*

Red: Felicia, how's your time with King?

Felicia: Probably I dunno. I'm confused between Armor King and King himself.

Justin: They can't be that hard to compare. King is usually himself while Armor King is hell of a flexible guy.

Nathan: Dante, moment of Awesomeness. Beat up Firebrand with a motorcycle.

Dante: Leave it to the hunter here.

*Scene: Firebrand is tied up on a pole while Dante drives with the motorcycle at the speed over 100 miles per hour.*

Firebrand: F**********************************K! YOU! *Gets squashed over by Dante's motorcycle*

Red: Dorammu and Ghost Rider, sorry. You two will be a campfire. Everyone, marshmallows over the torch heads.

Everyone: YAY!

Deadpool: I'll SING!

Red: How'd ya get up quickly? Never mind have some marshmallows

*Scene: Everyone is eating their roasted marshmallows with the glum Ghost Rider and Dorammu and Deadpool is about to sing the Campfire song.*

Deadpool:

_Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song  
>our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song<br>and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
>but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong…<em>

Spiderman: _Bum…Bum…Bum…_

Deadpool: *Fast squeaky voice*

_C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
>c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song<br>and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
>but it'll help if you just sing along –<em>

*Gets his head swat hard by a limousine by She-Hulk*

Red: Alright, where's Phoenix Wright?

Justin: Eating with the marshmallows.

Red: Tell him to wear the Tres Bien uniform.

Justin: …

Nathan: …Is that a dare for him?

Red: …Unfortunately, yes and you know what that means.

*The three authors kidnapped Phoenix Wright quickly and manage to put him in a maid outfit*

Phoenix Wright: What the?

Red: *In filtered voice* Eh, you do know we'll send the pic of you in Tres Bien to Miles.

Phoenix Wright: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Red: Gouki, high time you go Cyber-Gouki and face off Frank West with his electric parts.

Frank: Oh! I hear that! Now I'm gonna get even! *Goes into his room and puts on electric parts on him* Oh yeah! I'm gonna like this.

Gouki: Prepare, this will be your last fight…with the god.

*Fights each other sending couple of shocks and steel grinders*

Justin: And next reviews?

**Zanatos green  
><strong>_ok lets do this  
>dare<br>deadpool: i want you to talk about how much you love hetalia with cap. you will spend ten minutes locked up with him and completely unarmed.  
>hisen-ko: spend five minutes locked in a room with lord raptor and you can not fight so will result in being in a pit with only the most rabid of fans, (the ones people have nightmares about.)<br>wesker i demand you fight goro blind folded with your hands behind your back. i request chris goes along to make sure all's fare and to get this on video. breaking the rules will result in a penalty of chris' choosing.  
>and finally truth.<br>dormammu who do you think will win in a fight between you and satan. please do answer honestly_  
>Red: Go with the truth.<br>Justin: So Dor-  
>Dorammu: NO.<br>Red: Bad liar. *Splashes water over his burning head*  
>Dorammu: NOOO! *Rolls on the floor* Stop Drop and Roll! Stop Drop and Roll!<br>Red: Time for punishing work. Wesker, hoped you lived with your bluff 'cause you're gonna fight one hand against Goro.  
>Wesker: Why not? It's going to be an interesting work.<br>Nathan: Make that Chris is coming along with the camera.  
>*Hears Chris unlocks his M29F pistol*<br>Chris: So where?  
>Red: Goro lives in mountains.<br>Nathan: Long hike for you two.  
>*After a while*<br>Chris: I can't believe it!  
>Red: What?<br>Chris: He just knock his balls off!*Everyone else sputters while Wesker smiles*  
>Wesker: Problem?<p>

Red: In a while, Hsien-Ko's gonna suffer.  
>*Hsien-Ko goes to a room with Lord Raptor*<br>Justin: How long?  
>ForcedDJ: Well, she has no weapons to use, otherwise face consequences.<br>Justin: So Deadpool…  
>Red: Still out cold. How long does his regen ability kicks in? Nevermind, next dares, but<br>*Gunshot* one dare was eliminated. Ahem. I'd like 3 request but not one anymore? Moving on!  
><strong>D' Electrosphere<br>**_Well well well, the truth be told. This be my first time at ToD Fanfics. Nice way to say thanks is 3 dares and 2 truths(again.)  
>Sentinels: (Truth)MvC community-wise, What is your Objective?  
>Felicia: (Truth)How does it REALLY feel to be a Neko DarkstalkerNun/Catwoman?  
>Rest of dares:<br>Jin Saotome(Hope he IS around): Your Blodia vs a thousand Marvel Mainstream Comics Sentinels.  
>Deadpool: You go "Shufflin'"<br>Morrigan: Try to go on a date with...Lilith.  
>The UMvC ToD Madness will never stop. *Trololo Laugh*<br>_Justin: Sentinel…  
>*Sentinel comes back in junks and pieces*<br>Red: Guess no answer yet. Get the repairmen quick.  
>Justin: Felicia, how you feel being a catgirl?<br>Felicia: Well, pretty natural.  
>Red: Japan… Yup. Jin Saotome, you go massive assault of Sentinels.<br>*Jin hops on the Blodia and goes down on mutant-hunting period of X-Men*  
>Red: For some reason, this is more of a self-cest request. Morrigan date Lilith.<br>Morrigan: …Are you ****ing  
>Lilith: …Kidding us?<br>Red: You can ignore them. Something went off between you two.  
>Morrigan: I'll think it over.<br>Justin: Deadpool can't Shuffle.  
>Deadpool: *Wakes up* SHUFFLE? DID SOMEONE SAY SHUFFLE?<br>Red: Aaaand *Pulls out a song: Party Rock by LMFAO*  
>Deadpool: OH YEAH! *Shuffles endlessly until get smacked by a truck by She-Hulk*<br>She-Hulk: If he goes overboard, I smash him.  
>Justin: Okay, I'll take the next review.<br>**pschokitty  
><strong>_i am cracking up over the truth or dare so i will try.  
>dares:<br>Alucard ( hellsing) deadpool and dante in a bake off of sweets, cakes or cookies in goth lollita outfits in hells kitchen  
>Bayonetta and Dr. strange on date<br>Virgil, wesker, chris in a drinking game in where the loser has to sing halo by beyonce in a ballgown  
><em>  
>Red: Oh man, Dante and Deadpool.<p>

Deadpool: *Rises up again* Yes?

Dante: What?

Red: Hell's Kitchen with Alucard. You two must be in Gothic Lolita outfits.

Deadpool: What's a Gothic Lolita?

Dante: …..F**k. *Facepalm*

*Goes to Hell's Kitchen and Dante was on Gothic Lolita outfit*

Red: That's gonna take some time. Time check for Hsien-Ko.

*Notices Hsien-Ko unconscious*

Red: Lord Raptor, explain.

Raptor: Well, I kinda play her a love song. Probably rock.

Red: Seems legit. You may leave.

Justin: Dr. Strange you go on a date with Bayonetta.

Dr. Strange: Who's Bayonetta?

Red: A hot witch. Trust me; she has attitudes similar to Dante.

Dr. Strange: Well, this is surprising.

*Goes to a magical café somewhere else with Bayonetta*

Nathan: Vergil, Wesker and Chris have a drinking contest.

Chris: I call vodka!

Vergil: I call Brandy.

Wesker: Vergil, that's a wine.

Vergil: Still.

*In a while, two are drunk. Guess who?*

Chris: *Still flat on the floor*

Wesker: *Slumps on the chair*

Vergil: *Still drinking brandy like he didn't give a damn*

Justin: You want a brain bleach?

Nathan: Oh dear lord YES.

*Dante and Deadpool comes back on their Gothic Lolita outfits*

Dante: Just got owned by Alucard period.

*Dante gets tackle-hugged by Lilith*

Lilith: AWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!

Dante: JEEZ! SOMEONE HELP ME HERE!

Vergil: Heh that makes you an unfortunate victim Dante.

Dante: Like I hell care bro!

Red: I think I won't like this.

Justin: Two will sing Halo.

Nathan: …In ball gown.

*After a while waking up and putting on the ball gown, everyone soon laugh very hard the whole building is shaking and West took some pictures and calls it "Real Men  
>Crossdress and Sings!"*<p>

Red: NEXT DARE!  
><strong>Ashrooms<em><br>_**_YES! I did it! I made an account to submit to this pile of addicting fanfic! This is freaking epic!  
>Truths:<br>Morrigan- How many STDs do you have and which are they?(Come on! Look at her! She's GOT to be dirty.)  
>Amaterasu- Would you like to have a more human form or stay in your wolf form?<br>Dares:  
>Wesker(Oh how I love to torture you~!)- Sing "On the Catwalk" by Right Said Fred. If you don't, the penalty will be DRASTIC!<br>Akuma- Act like France from H-E-T-A-L-I-A(Spelt out for the sake of Cap)  
>Captain America- While Akuma is doing that, I dare you to stay locked in a room with Nemesis from Resident Evil for half a day.<br>Dante- Steal Heavy's(TF2) sandvich and eat it in front of him.  
>She-Hulk: Yell out "ME WANT SNU-SNU" and chase Ryu, Chris, Zero, and Deadpool<br>Chun-Li- Dress up like Bayonetta for an entire day  
><em>  
>Justin: Truth: Morrigan?<p>

Morrigan: …I can't have disease at all.

Dante: In some extents. Haha.

Justin: Ama?

Ama: *Scratches her head*

Issun: Well, how about her human state? It could be better.

*Ama grabs Issun by her mouth again*

Nathan: Dare time. Where's Gouki?

Gouki: Still a shame for a human.

Red: He's fine. Now, you act like France from *whispers* Hetalia.

Gouki: I do not know this person you're saying! *Talks with Cap with normal conversation like himself*

Red: Wesker won't be back for a while since he suffers another trauma. Cap you'll try to fight the unstoppable Nemesis.

Captain America: I love a good fight for America!

*Fights with Nemesis*

Dante: Am I suppose to eat someone else's sandvich? Or sandwich?

Spencer: Hey trust me, you'll like it Dante!

Dante: Fine. *Goes out and finds the Heavy*

Heavy: *With his taunt on* WHAT'S THAT SANVICH? KILL THEM ALL? G-

Dante: *Bites all the sandvich* Sandvich says "Wipe Everyone Out!"

Heavy: HEY! *Punches him all the way back to the building*

Dante: I hate it. *Smashes on the wall*

Justin: Uh-oh She-Hulk.

*Scene: Chris, Zero run away with a helicopter while Deadpool gets squashed a lot by a police car by She-Hulk*

Red: Damn.

Justin: Where's Strange?

Dr. Strange: I'm back. What happen?

Red: A lot of mayhem. Chun-Li you dress up as Bayonetta.

*Chun-Li comes out with Bayonetta's appearance*

Red: You miss something Chun-Li.

Chun-Li: What?

Red: *Puts on her black glasses*

Chun-Li: Oh.

*Ryu blushes over the corner*

Trish: My friend, that's seduction.

Justin: Anyways, move on to the next review!  
><strong>YungQ94<strong>  
><em>Not a bad series. Though you hosts are more overpowered than MVC3 Sentienel.<br>Truths  
>Morrigan: How do you manage to keep your boobs from popping out?<br>Deadpool: Do you think you need your own game/videogame?  
>Felicia: Do you like making cat puns?<br>Dares  
>Spencer use your Bionic Lancer against Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. Whoever loses will suffer the penalty of walking butt naked in the streets for one day<br>Chris, Have Wesker feel up Jill in front of you while you do nothing at all for five minutes. To make it painless for you, you may listen to your mp3 player. But you can't close your eyes/  
>Wesker, Teach Nemesis a new word, you have one day or suffer<br>Deadpool, Have Magneto do the Cat Daddy with you.  
>You authors keep up the good work, later.<br>_  
>Red: So, Morrigan?<p>

Morrigan: What?

Red: Your chest. It's giving some other folks some humorous feeling.

Morrigan: I don't like talking about it.

*Some men said awww in hushed voice*

Justin: Deadpool?

Red: Dammit, he's in coma. REALLY LONG COMA.

Nathan: Felicia?

Felicia: Well, sometimes when I feel like to.

Red: Dare time! Spencer, you know what to do.

Spencer: Already on it.

Captain Falcon: FALCON!

Spencer: BIONIC!

Both: BRO FIST! *Punches each other's fist* YEAH! *High fives*

Nathan: That was…epic.

Red: Achievement Unlocked: Legendary Brotherhood. Now to wake up Wesker and Chris, *uses the defilibrator* you two have a special work.

Wesker: This better be good.

Chris: Oh dear, someone kill me.

Red: Wesker, you can do something to Jill while Chris cannot do anything about it and to alleviate his anger, you can use the MP3 player.

Wesker: *Evil smile* Oh, I guess I should thank the reviewer then.

Chris: *Anger mode* I'm not letting you do something again to Jill! *Raises his handgun*

Wesker: *With unconscious Jill on him* I'll make sure you two are good lovebirds, until death! Hahaha!

Chris: Grrr…. *Listens to some rock songs on iPod*

Red: Relax, he's got another job.

Wesker: *Somewhere else* Now what's this paper?

*Teach Nemesis another word aside from STARS*

Wesker: Oh, that's easy. I just have one word to teach him.

Nemesis: STARS…

Wesker: No. Kill.

Nemesis: Kill…STARS…

Wesker: Excellent. Repeat if you want.

Nemesis: STARS…Kill…STARS…

Wesker: This is way to si- Where's Jill?

Jill: *At the studio with a camcorder* See? He did teach Nemesis another word.

Red: Isn't that obvious for us? Wait, only me.

Justin: Magneto and Deadpool, you two do the Cat Daddy.

Nathan: Isn't Deadpool KO'ed for a while?

Red: So that leaves Magneto doing the Cat Daddy. On air.

Magneto: _I HATE DOING THIS! _*Dances the Cat Daddy*

*Everyone else laughing*

Red: Next..  
><strong>Foretoldlegends<strong>_  
>well then for whatever chapter this shall go to you'll enjoy my truth or dares<br>truth  
>zero- personally you nearly die or die due to the plot armor on the games you are in but do you wish iris had the plot armor when you feel like you don't need it<br>deadpool- who crafted the guns and what is the material because i have a feeling it needs a very specific style of bullet  
>Tron- what is the most saddest yet also funniest thing a servbot has ever done<br>dares  
>vergil- you will have a friendly duel with lyn from fire emblem the restrictions are normal human strength, no magical attacks, fight respectively, and if you try to kill her i will give you a death worse then what these authors can pull<br>Viper- i dare you to go into full detail to deadpool and ironman on how your devices work, also if neither listen then use this plasma powered tazer  
>Morrigan- personally a succubus needs a constant level of seduction being done...i may not be a succubus myself but i challenge you to a battle with seducing...it''l start off friendly then it'll get intense as the battle goes on...no fighting, also don't be surprised if the first move was already made *takes his index finger and slowly places it alone the bottom of Morrigan's chin from left to right in a friendly type of seductive manor then teleports away*<br>_  
>Red: For some reasons, this guy is formal.<p>

Justin: Deadpool?

Nathan: He's no good.

Red: Pull Zero out. *Gets Zero from Sigma*

Zero: Now what?

Red: Speak about your death buddy.

Zero: Well, no clue how I was repaired back.

Red: And about Iris on that armor?

Zero: Well, no. She might gonna kill herself with that.

Justin: Tron?

Tron: Maybe none. Especially they try to date me.

*Servebots shuddering*

Justin: Dare time. Vergil, you fight Lyndis limiting your demon power. I guess you fight more humane.

Vergil: Hmph, maybe I can use a classical katana or an bamboo kendo sword.

Red: So be it. *Throws the two swords*

Vergil: *Picks up the steel katana* This should be fun.

Lyndis:*In open field* You're my opponent. *Clicks sword*

Vergil: They say I fight with limitations. Then and now, I'll make sure it's just another day.

Lyndis: Get ready to eat your words...

Viper: So, I'm talking about my toys huh?

Nathan: To Iron Man and Deadpool.

Viper: I dunno who is worse: a playboy genius or an insane minded guy.

Red: Morrigan, you test your seduction with that author.

Justin: *Shudders*

Nathan: *Cough* Jealousy *Cough*

Justin: Hey!

Morrigan: This should be interesting.

Red: For the meantime, I read another next dares.  
><strong>OneLovelyPieceOfPie<strong>  
><em>Hi! I have a couple of dares, if you don't mind!<br>Morrigan: You have to seduce Vergil! Hah! Good luck!  
>Dante &amp; Deadpool: You two have to do the Caramelldansen together!<br>Only a couple, but that's all I could think of, sorry!_

Red:*Sigh* Sometimes rules can't be followed but seems legit in one way. You look.

Vergil: *Comes back unscratched* I'm back.

Red: Let me guess, cheated?

Vergil: Heh, loopholes. *Shows one summon sword*

Red: No guns.

Vergil: No demon power right? *Retrieves the Yamato and clicks it * so I don't get consequences.

Nathan: Morrigan, seduce Vergil.

Morrigan: This should be new.

Vergil: Don't think it would be easy.

Red: Dante and Deadpool, wait get my revival shock pills.

Deadpool: *Swallows the revival shock pills* YEEEEOOOWCH!

Dante: Now I'm gonna laugh!

Red: Yeah, that makes you two dances the Caramelldansen.

Dante: Please! I've seen some video that I do the caramelldansen and Hare Hare Yukai.

Deadpool: Don't tell me that dance Wesker hates?

Wesker: *Shudders on the corner like an emo*

Dante: COME AT ME BRO!

Deadpool: LET'S DANCE MAN!

*Dances Caramelldansen like two abnormal idiots*

Dante: See? I told ya I do those weird Japanese dances. I remember Nero doing the leek dance of Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku.

Deadpool: I'm a man!

Red: Last Review! Thanks.  
><strong>Harry-Monday<strong>  
><em>Hi guys! Uhh, I'm new here and I will make five requests for truths and dares.<br>First: Music-related  
>Second: Fairly OddParents-related<br>Third: MLP: FiM-related  
>Fourth: Persona-related<br>Fifth: Whatever my choices are.  
>First off is the music-related request.<br>Truth:  
>ALL of the MVC3 and UMVC3 cast: Do any of you know Daft Punk?<br>Wolverine: Do you know Russel Hobbs of Gorillaz? (According to Wikipedia, I found out that  
>he was once kicked out of the X-Mansion due to his demonic possessions.)<br>Deadpool: What are your thoughts on Deadmau5? (He's Canadian and I think you're  
>Canadian too.)<br>Dares:  
>Chun-Li: Listen to "Breakn' A Sweat" by Skrillex feat. The Doors and then express your thoughts about it.<br>Dante: Listen to the whole "Welcome Reality" album by British band Nero (not the DMC one)  
>and list out your favourite tracks from said album. Then, talk to (the DMC) Nero about<br>the album.  
>Chris: Sing "Holiday" by Swimming with Dolphins with Jill (Cause I ship you and her TOGETHER).<br>All of the MVC3 women: You can choose either dance to "She Likes to Party" by Kill the Noise  
>OR you girls get to beat up the MVC3 men and seduce them. To sleep.<br>ANY of the MVC3 and UMVC3 cast: Listen to the 'Pop Culture' mash up by Madeon and identify the songs sampled in said song.  
>Iron Man: Dance to two moombahton songs, which are "100% in the B*tch" by Porter Robinson and<br>"Zoology" by Knife Party feat. Skrillex. Try to do this just for the ladies  
>Eeyup, that's all. Now that is a lot of dares.<br>And now a personal note to the authors.  
>((If you don't know who the aforementioned songs and artists, try to look up on Wikipedia or something.<br>If you don't wanna know, it's okay. Don't waste your time researching who these guys are and what songs they make.  
>I'm saying this because I don't wanna overwork you and blaming me for wasting time and banning me from<br>. That's all.))  
>I'm gonna do more requests on more truths and dares.<br>So, gai buyz and I'm dyslexic. (No, I'm not. Really)._  
>Red: Is this kid even puts a lot of request?<p>

Nathan: I dunno.

Red: I'll take some truths. Some of them are confusing for readers to know. Wolverine?

Wolverine: No clue.

Justin: Deadpool?

Deadpool: Nope. I'm Canadian and I don't know that guy or so.

UMVC3: We dunno the songs

Red: So am I. And oh, one more thing: Just don't tell me your plans of T and D because you already spoil my mind thinking about it.

Justin: Take 5..


	19. Ouch

Chapter 19: Ouch

Red: So, we'll need some time and the next chapter is yours to take.

Justin: For us?

Red: Sure. Every tenth of the chapter is personal work stuff. This time, you two will write it. Oh darn it, we're back. So, you see it right? Anyways, we'll take to the main stuff of the show and Justin?

Justin: If it's my date with man-

Red: Shush! Anyways, to the first review!  
><strong>Super Nova23<br>**_Alright, since it didn't happen, Deadpool is going to spend an afternoon with Sailor Moon before anything else happens! (I give him half an hour before Tuxedo Mask tries to kill him)  
>Truth:<br>Morrigan and Lillith: How does it feel sharing the same body?  
>Zero: How do you feel about Zombie Iris being introduced in this fic?<br>Dante: How much bleach did you put in your hair for your look?  
>Dares:<br>Iron Man: Perform I am Iron Man by Black Sabbath  
>Felicia: Baby-sit Chibiterasu (I love torturing her with canines)<br>_

Justin: So, Deadpool has to date Sailor Moon?

Deadpool: You mean some Japanese girl in a really mini-skirt outfit?

Iron Man: *Wolf-Whistles*

Chun-Li: *Smacks his head*

Deadpool: If that's the case, I'M IN PAL! I LOVE GIRLS IN MINI-SKIRTS!

Red: Oh..dear..  
>*Deadpool hitch the teleporter and went down to Sailor Moon*<p>

Justin: Morrigan?

Lilith: Well, she's annoyed by me, simple as that.

Morrigan: It's like I got an unwanted child I didn't know.

Dante: *Laughs at the corner like a hyena*

Morrigan: What's so damn funny about that?

Dante: *Chuckles* let's just say... Well you know about yourself. Figure it out.

Nathan: Zero?

Zero: She's alive and two, being with her is like living with a yandere with me.

Chris: So, like a loving maniac of some sorts? Wow, talk about love management.

Red: Dante, they say you bleached your white hair. Is that true?

Dante: WHAT? I got this white hair from my old man fair and square! What do you expect?

Felicia: I don't see any others with a bleach white hair and don't do well with the ladies.

Dante: THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? *Raises a handgun*

Felicia: I bet you're blonde.

Dante: HELL NO! *Shoots Felicia*

Red: Hey cut it Dante.  
>[AN: If you notice between Felicia and Dante, you know what I'm referring to]<p>

*Suddenly Deadpool flies back*

Deadpool: I'm baaaack! *Goes unconscious*

Red: Holy crud, what they did to him?  
><em>Flashback<br>Deadpool: Hi I'm Deadpool. You're the famous girl right?  
>*Gets literally Moon-Dusted in an instant before the famous quote can be said*<br>_

Red: *Facepalm* Shouldn't done that. Iron Man, sing the song honoured to you.

Iron Man: You mean...

Red: Bingo.

Iron Man: Well, if all means let's rock.  
><em>Has he lost his mind?<br>Can he see or is he blind?  
>Can he walk at all,<br>Or if he moves will he fall?_

_Is he alive or dead?_  
><em>Has he thoughts within his head?<em>  
><em>We'll just pass him there<em>  
><em>why should we even care?<em>

_He was turned to steel_  
><em>in the great magnetic field<em>  
><em>When he travelled time<em>  
><em>for the future of mankind<em>

_Nobody wants him_  
><em>He just stares at the world<em>  
><em>Planning his vengeance<em>  
><em>that he will soon unfold<em>

_Now the time is here_  
><em>for Iron Man to spread fear<em>  
><em>Vengeance from the grave<em>  
><em>Kills the people he once saved<em>

_Nobody wants him_  
><em>They just turn their heads<em>  
><em>Nobody helps him<em>  
><em>Now he has his revenge<em>

_Heavy bullets of lead_  
><em>fills his victims full of dread<em>  
><em>Running as fast as they can<em>  
><em>Iron Man lives again!<em>

Dante: Wow, I have to admit that one scores you literally.

Chris: Like I need any rock songs now and then.

Iron Man: That's the last thing my voice can't handle on.

Nathan: Felicia, babysit Chibiterasu.

Felicia: Aww, what a nice puppy.

Chibiterasu: *Bites her nose*

Felicia: Ow! *Scratches his body*

Red: Next!  
><strong>Foretoldlegends<strong>  
><em>*punches virgil in the stomach* you idiot i saw the summon sword you stole it from castlevania alucard...*rapid punches virgil to unconsciousness*<br>explantion:the sword card was made by dracula for his son alucard and it gave him the ability to summon a familiar *sadly demonic* sword for combat so i have to say virgil you can't get away with this  
>truth:<br>morrigan:surprisingly i was aiming to avoid actual sex going on 25 times during the seduction battle *scratches head*...did you think things went out of hand as well  
>dante and virgil *wakes him up on purpose*: what nice things have you done to each other at all in your childhood or closest thing to nice<br>dares:  
>Hsein-Kino:i dare you to join me in a prank...the target...lord raptor...the prank...that we need to think of a good one<br>Zero:use this flash gun...it'll stop the obsessiveness of Iris and Ceil hopefully  
>that's all for now<br>_*Punches went flashing towards Vergil as to knock him unconscious*

Red: Damn, that's a homing fist award. Moving on, ehh Morrigan any reactions?

Morrigan: So? I have to give credit he isn't one of the amateurs and he's still too far for me. Gullible kid.

Dante: *Wakes Vergil up*: When we spent spar each other.

Vergil: And I always beat you.

Dante: And our own moment of badass.

Vergil: True... Damn human.

Hsien-Ko: I'll call a leave for now. *Leaves the place*

Red: Here's a flash gun. Stop Iris.

Zero: *Aims and flashes at Iris*

Iris: Zero, can we talk?

Zero: *Facepalm* Not working!

Justin: Next review Red.  
><strong>VCProductions<br>**_OK! THIS GONNA BE FUN W  
>TRUTH:<br>Vergil: Do you like Dante like a brother?  
>Morrigan: Why your hair is green?<br>Magneto: Don't you miss Charles?  
>DARES:<br>Dante: Sing Romeo and cinderella by Hatsune miku  
>Deadpool: Sing with Dante<br>Frank: Go into the universe of Marvel Zombies and dance with the zombies Thriller :D  
>Strider: Kiss Doom in the lips...OR YOU GONNA BE PUNISHED<br>_  
>Red: *Sickening look on the face* Need to be in the bathroom.<p>

Nathan: Why?

Red: I think I ate something while we finished the previous chapter. It's gotta be the spoiled milk. *Heads for the bathroom*

Dante: Didn't he check the expiry date on the bottle of milk? He can just make it as a cheese without the harm of constipation.

Justin: Red's gonna be in a toilet for a while. He provided another male's toilet which is just a duplicate. So, Vergil answers the question.

Vergil: Wouldn't be obvious?

Dante: Damn right you are bro.

Vergil: Shut your immature mouth Dante.

Dante: Look who's talking with a stash of MLP.

Vergil: *Sheathes out Yamato* SHUT IT!

Dante: Just move on Justin!

Justin: So, Morrigan..Why's your hair green?

Morrigan: Is it because green with envy?

Dante: Seems that way when you put to seduction test Morrigan.

Morrigan: Isn't that interesting that way?

Nathan: Dare time. Dante you sing the Romeo and Cinderella.

Dante: From Hatsune Miku? Isn't she one of the Vocaloid's icon of music? Huh, interesting.

Nathan: With Deadpool…

Deadpool: *Wakes up* So, what is it now?

Dante: Get up Wade, we're singing Japanese song that….I do not know, but the hell with it.

Deadpool: Miku Hatsune? Dude, I swear Japan's got some idea racked like wacko or so.

Dante: Shut up. *Snags a microphone*

Both D and D:  
><em>watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de <em>  
><em>koko kara tsuredashite...<em>  
><em>sonna kibun yo<em>

_papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_  
><em>seizei ii yume wo minasai<em>  
><em>otona wa mou neru jikan yo<em>  
><em>musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru<em>  
><em>hajirai no suashi wo karameru<em>  
><em>konya wa doko made ikeru no?<em>

_kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite_  
><em>nigaimono wa mada kirai na no<em>  
><em>mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne<em>  
><em>shiranai koto ga aru no naraba<em>  
><em>shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?<em>  
><em>zenbu misete yo<em>  
><em>anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...<em>

_zutto koishikute shinderera_  
><em>seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa<em>  
><em>mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo<em>  
><em>warui hito ni jamasarechau wa<em>

_nigedashitai no jurietto_  
><em>demo sono namae de yobanai de<em>  
><em>sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne<em>  
><em>sou janai to tanoshikunai wa<em>

_nee watashi to ikitekureru?_

_watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka_  
><em>hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka<em>  
><em>mada betsuhara yo<em>  
><em>motto motto gyutto tsumekonde<em>  
><em>isso anata no ibasho made mo<em>  
><em>uzumete shimaou ka<em>

_demo sore ja imi nai no_

_ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii_  
><em>doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa<em>  
><em>anata ni kirawarechau wa<em>

_demo watashi yori yokubari na_  
><em>papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu<em>  
><em>sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne<em>  
><em>otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita<em>

_usotsukisugita shinderera_  
><em>ookami ni taberareta rashii<em>  
><em>doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo<em>  
><em>itsuka wa taberarechau wa<em>  
><em>sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne<em>

Everyone else: *Head tilts*

Wolverine: No idea what they were singing.

Morrigan: Not for us.

Justin: Frank you do thriller with Marvel Zombies.

Spiderman: While you're on it West, can you take picture of me in zombie? Save others too 'cause I wanna look scary when I'm zombified. Creepy and  
>awesome Spiderman.<p>

Frank: Sure, after I do the thriller with the zombie Spiderman and the others possible buddy. *Jumps into the portal*

Nathan: And...Oh dear lord.

Justin: I see what you mean there.

Doom: I REFUSE TO KISS!

Strider: ...*Blank expression on his face*

Nathan: Okay, so what consequence are you gonna make then?

Doom: Doom does not follow those futile orders! No one commands Doom!

Strider: ... *Still blank*

Red: *from the bathroom* Pretty sure Strider's mind in there is already ruined. I can tell his silent-ness.

Dante: Oh no. Yaoi *faints out*

Chris: Oh please you didn't say that. *Heads for the bathroom*

Trish: Aaawww... And I thought we finally get to see that.

Morrigan: Same here.

Red: *From the bathroom pulls the lever* That's for Doom anyway!

Doom: *Falls down in a pit full of diplomatic papers and stuff* CURSE YOU RED! AND PHOENIX WRIGHHHHTTTT!

Frank: *Comes back from the portal* I'm back and Spidey, I got your order here. *Gives him the picture*

Spiderman: Wow! Not bad for my zombie self Frank. Tell me, how was I in my zombie state?

Frank: Well... You sorta work for someone or something. Kinda like that, but I didn't dance the Thriller actually.

Nathan: So what did you dance anyway?

Frank: Well...  
><em>*Flashback*<em>  
><em>Frank: *Sings with a voice of MJ* Billy Jean's not my girlfriend. She's a just a girl who claims I'm the one *Camel-toes* That kid is not my child. *Everyone else does the camel-toe*<br>Marvel Zombies Cast: *sluggishly does the camel toe with Thing crushing one side of the building*  
>Frank: Picture! *Snaps one* And...HARE HARE YUKAI!<br>*Tune changes to Hare Hare Yukai*  
>*End of Flashback*<em>

Red: *Comes out from the bathroom* Well, Frank you sorta over-killed that part anyway.

Magneto: You forgot my question.

Red: Right. Speak about Charles.

Magneto: I admit, even he's my friend with a different philosophy about mutants I still miss him for his arguments we have.

Red: It'll do. Next review..  
><strong>XenaTheAlienChick<br>**_me:hi i'm new to this truth or dare for this fandom but i guess i could submit dares  
>rawr:hey look its magneto<br>me:wait he's here?  
>rawr:i think?<br>me:huh neat wait why are you here  
>rawr:why wouldnt i be here?<br>me:cause one your my oc and two your my htf oc  
>rawr:and i care why?<br>me:idk ok dares and questions  
>dante:people think you and bayonetta would make a cute couple :3<br>felicia:your adorable even though you wear a skimpy outfit *hugs* awkward to hug cause of the skimpy outfit :^/  
>deadpool and wolverine:sing red solo cup by toby keith<br>dante:act like napoleon dynamite for 2 whole chapters  
>rawr:oh can i go next!<br>me:ok  
>rawr:awsome<br>chris:your the zombie killing dude right if so i dare you to fight ten pyramid head men from silent hill  
>deadpool:i challenge you to a paintball fight!*lifts up two paint balls guns*<br>ghost rider:what would you do if i roasted marshmallows over your head?  
>rawr:i'm done<br>me:wow  
>rawr:wait i have one last thing to do!<br>me:and that would be?  
>rawr:this!*lunges at wesker latches on to his back then cuts his head off with her axe then is now standing on his shoulders holding his head*POWNED BITCH!*jumps off then starts running aroud the room then throws his head on the ground*TOUCHDOWN!<br>me:wtf  
>rawr:*smiles*<br>_

Justin: ..Don't say something negative Red.

Red: Thanks. Almost you-know.. Nevermind. So Dante?

Dante: Oh really? The creator of Bayonetta is the one who created me and besides, I've seen all romance stories with me and that witch.

Nathan: Felicia?

Felicia: I'm really a catgirl so.. I rarely have clothes on.

Red: Japan's catgirls. Sometimes like that or no other way figuring it. Next thing is Wolverine and Deadpool sing the Red Cup.

Justin: It's Red Solo Cup.

Red: Please no jokes with my name.

Wolverine: Huuh, dunno this song.

Deadpool: We'll figure it out Clawface.

W and D:  
><em>Wolverine: Now red solo cup is the best receptacle<br>From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
>And you sir do not have a pair of testicles<br>If you prefer drinkin' from glass_

Deadpool: Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
>In fourteen years they are decomposable<br>And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
>Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!<p>

Both: Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Wolverine: Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
>But I really hate how you're easy to crack<br>Cause when beer runs down, in front of my pack  
>Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky<p>

But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
>Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written<br>On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'  
>On them, to help me get lucky<p>

Both: Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Deadpool: Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
>But only you red will do for this fellow<br>Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
>And you are the Fruit to my Loom<p>

Wolverine: Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
>More than amazing, you're more than fantastic<br>And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
>When I look at you and say:<br>"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup  
>Deadpool:(No, no, God no)<br>You're my friend, yea  
>Deadpool:(Lifelong)<br>Thank you for being my friend"

Both: Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Red: That's a piece of country music about simple plastic cups.

Justin: True from the sound of guitars and group of men.

Red: So, Deadpool you're gonna fight him with paintball guns.

Deadpool: Paintball? Oh man, gotta love me killing spree. I'll kill the Mr. Random out there. *Walks out like a maniac holding a paintball gun*

Dante: And let me guess, I'm gonna be Napoleon Dynamite.

Red: The nerd that some people like him.

Dante: Yeah fine it's already a drag.

Red: You complaining.

Dante: *In fake Napoleon's voice* No not really. I'm just trying to get some breather here.

Chris: Pyramid Heads huh?

Justin: The worst kind of enemy you'll see. They aren't made with science. They are made in fictional horror psychology.

Chris: Still its science.

Justin: Nope. Kill 10 Pyramid Heads. See ya.

*Chris goes down to the Shepherd Glen place and looks for quiet Pyramid Heads walking by*

Johnny Blaze: Another torch-related job? *Leaves the place with marshmallows on his hands that are slowly roasting*

Red: Poor Blaze. I really should give him some break. Next review and oh Wesker?

Wesker: What is it Red?

Red: Be lucky, I saved you from decapitation from this reviewer. I shut it with a insta-block trick. Don't ask me.

Wesker: Then I don't owe you then.

Red: Doesn't matter for you anyway Wesker.

**YungQ94  
><strong>_Okokok this is an awesome series. I did not see that Bro fist coming XD  
>Alright to the good part<br>Truths  
>Authors: What are some of your favorite fanfics on this site?<br>Wesker: How does it feel knowing that you are the cheapest character on the roster?  
>Shuma Gorth: Soooooo does Morrigan hit on you often because your a tentacle monster?<br>Dares  
>WeskerJill/Chris/Nemesis: Go out to eat like one big happy RE family.  
>Ghost Rider: Go on a date with Dormammu's sister<br>Frank The Boss West: Go to the Marvel Zombie Universe and survive for 1 hour  
>Doctor Doom and Deadpool: Take off you masks and show your faces to the rest of the cast. Whoever is ugiler gets a trip to a spa<br>Ghost Eider  
><em>  
>Justin: He forgot Ghost Rider.<p>

Red: Who cares? He's good. Technically speaking, we like any fanfics. You can't argue our own choices of fanfics. Heck, let's not make it like public buddy.

Nathan: Hey Wesker, how do you feel being the cheapest character now?

Wesker: That doesn't matter. Some people still have to do it harder.

Red: Not to mention you got anime reference based from those nice purple streaks of palm-thrusting.

Justin: Umm Shuma-Gorath?

Shuma-Gorath: Buddy, don't ask...I have no idea about Morrigan. She often acts randomly horny.

Red: Says on the quotes she likes your tentacles buddy.

Justin: *Hits Red with a big frying pan*

Red: YEOWCH! Where's Chris?

Chris: *Comes back* Man, that was awful literally.

Red: Took you long to know how to kill those psycho with an oversized Buster Sword?

Chris: There's one holding a lance onto me. Too creepy man...

Red: Fess up, have a dinner with Jill, Wesker and Nemesis.

Chris: *Facepalm* Anything can be nice except Wesker and Tyrant guy.

*All the 4 went out somewhere until*

*Door Opens*

Leon, Ada, Claire and Billy: SUPRISE!

Chris: Woah! How'dya know?

Leon: It's simple, we did it once and something interesting.

Chris: What?

Leon: The next RE is me again pal plus I get to meet you LITERALLY.

Chris: Sweet! *High-fives*

Wesker: Don't be so happy. I never thought I have a son to work my job. Aah, I should have thought of that.

Red: Blaze is somewhere else. I've phone called him to date Dorammu's sister. You have a sister? Never knew that.

Dorammu: Shut up Red, like you want to date her.

Red: Blaze is dating your sister.

Dorammu: *Facedesk*

Red: It's gonna be funny. Where's Deadpool?

Deadpool: Here! What is it?

Justin: Now where's Doom?

Doom: I am here. What now?

Red: Show your ugly faces. The ugliest gets a trip to the all expense paid trip to spa.

Doom: We shall see! *Takes off his helmet*

All the cast: Eeeww….

Red: That's good for you Doom. Deadpool, show your real face.

Deadpool: I'mma win this! *Pulls his mask out and shows his disfigured face*

All the cast: WHAT THE…. *Some pass out while Frank takes the shot of Deadpool without the mask*

Deadpool: HEY! No picture of me like that! *Shoot the camera of Frank*

Frank: Hey! That's my lifetime camera.

Deadpool: Well, your lifetime is now a dead-time buddy.

Red: It is official, Deadpool wins.

Deadpool: YAY! *Jumps into the rocket pod and flies away*

Red: Taking your time huh? We go on to the next review.

**archsage238  
><strong>_Nothing like a good chuckle after a long week of homework.  
>Truth<br>Spencer: Who won between you and Ed? And by how large a margin?  
>Sentinel: Same question as Spencer.<br>Dares  
>Dante: Participate in at least one of GLaDOS' experiments at Aperture Laboratories.<br>Cyclops: You vs. Godot in a competition to see who can drink the most coffee in one sitting.  
>Trying to keep the number of total requests equal for both Marvel and Capcom characters in each review can get hard sometimes, but hey, it wouldn't be fair for us to play favorites amongst the victims! Oh sadistic nature, how I missed thee!...Maybe I've been hanging around Deadpool and Kefka too much. My brain, as your commanding officer, I order you to take another vacation! *my cranium cap opens up, brain jumps out while carrying luggage, salutes me, then hails a taxi*<em>

Justin: So Spencer?

Spencer: Well, I went overboard after he went berserk.

_*Flashback*_  
><em> Spencer: Bring it on short-stuff.<em>

_ Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUST TO SMALL TO SEE? LET'S HAVE A MATCH!_

_ Spencer: It's gonna be over in a while._

_ *Arm wrestling goes off*_

_ Spencer: Hey look it's your girlfriend! *Points at his back*_

_ Edward: I'm not falling for this…_

_ Spencer: She's angry at you man._

_ Edward: *Gulp*_

_ Spencer: SO LONG SUCKER! *Ejects his grappling hook from his Bionic arm causing Ed to fly right on Winry's back*_

_ Winry: Ed…._

_ Ed: Blame that guy! *Points where Spencer was until he wasn't in his spot*_

_ Winry: I'm GONNA DISSASSEMBLE YOU!_

_ Ed: FORGIVE ME WINRY!_  
><em> *End of Flashback*<em>

Spencer: Well, kinda used his dirty trick.

Sentinel: Battle failure. System not enough, request for optimal upgrade.

Red: Then Tron Bonne will fix you.

Tron: Thanks Red!

Dante: Isn't that from Portal? I heard about the Portal Guns. Wish I wanted those little toys for convenience. *Goes down to the teleporter and right in front of the Aperture Laboratory*

Red: This guy has some addiction to Kefka Palazoo and Cyclops, you're a coffee-man?

Cyclops: You can say that actually.

Red: You and Godot have a drinking day with all coffee. He loves different kinds of coffee.

Cyclops: Sure. I'd like to ask him if I could get some flavours. *Goes to the coffee shop*

Justin: While Scott's away, I'll get the next review.

**Ashrooms**_  
>Awww, I wanted to see some certain things *coughWeskersingingcough*<br>Ah well! Time fore more!  
>Truths:<br>Spiderman- What has been the best thing you've caught on film?  
>Jill- Do you prefer being a blonde or a brunette?<br>Nemesis- Why are your teeth so shiny?  
>C. Viper- How do you keep your hair in a braid so neatly? Doesn't it get in the way?<br>Chun-Li- Do you get made fun of a lot because of your legs? (ie Do people call you "Thunder Thighs" ?)  
>Taskmaster: What exactly are you? A skeleton? A mutant?<br>Dares:  
>Tron Bonne- You serve your servebots, and you can't complain or else you'll have to battle someone of Deadpool's choice.<br>Franks West vs Luka from Bayonetta- Whoever captures the best photo wins. The loser has to get punched in the stomach over 9000 times by She-Hulk  
>Ghost Rider- Have a staring contest with Cyclops from X-men<br>Dante and Vergil- Switch personalities for the day  
>Ryu- Try to Shinkuu Hadouken all the way to the Sun<br>Chris- Compare Wesker to Johnny Bravo and to Duke Nukem. Have fun with that (aka make fun of him in EVERY way possible)  
>Hulk- Have an arm wrestling contest with Donkey Kong<br>Haggar- Have an arm wrestling contest with a Big Daddy from Bioshock.  
><em>  
>Red: Wesker huh? Amusing. Spidey?<p>

Spiderman: My zombie self. Nice and scary.

Jill: Actually any or two. But I think my brunette appearance makes me feel young.

Nemesis: No…clue…

Wesker: Someone made his teeth perma-shiny.

Viper: It's perfectly braided. I didn't use some hairspray or so.

Chun-Li: It didn't matter about my legs. They're that strong.

Taskmaster: Seriously? I'm a plain human in a skeleton outfit man.

Frank: Hey I need a spare camera!

*A random camera in a box is hit on Frank's head*

Frank: Thanks!

Cyclops: I'm back!

Justin: How's the coffee.

Cyclops: Meh, no contest just entire men's talk. He gave me some. *Shows a dozen sachets of coffee flavour*

Red: Where's Blaze? *Hits the button on his phone*

Blaze: Gee thanks what now?

Red: Stare with Cyclops. Don't use your special ability.

Blaze: Oh sure. He can't see me.

Cyclops: Please. *Stares at each other for a while*

*Dante comes back from the door*

Dante: I love this Portal gun! So now what?

Red: Switch personalities with Vergil.

Dante: Oh we can do that. Vergil?

*Dante flicks his hair back and Vergil shakes his hair down*

Dante: *In Vergil's monotone* It's going to be a while.

Ryu: Me? I dunno, I'm gonna need all my Ki to do this.

*Ryu goes outside and yells really loud*

Ryu: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKUUUUUUUUU !

*The big blue wave went pass the atmosphere of Earth and from bigger view, it pierce Venus, Mercury and went to the sun. The sun took it as if it was nothing*

Red: Well you made holes to the two planets buddy.

Ryu: Oh man…

*Frank secretly went to the teleporter and had some photography competition with Luka somewhere in the ruins*

Justin: Where's Frank?

Nathan: Dunno.

Red: Chris, make a laugh on Wesker by comparing him with Johnny Bravo, and Duke Nukem. For stupidity, I suggest Johnny from Guilty Gear.

Chris: They all have one thing in common.

Red: Yep.

Chris: They're all blonde in black except Duke. Wesker is the guy on steroids.

Wesker: YOU'RE THE ONE WITH STEROIDS CHRIS! LOOK AT THAT ABNORMAL MUSCLE OF YOURS!

Chris: He had one time going half-naked. Guess him and Duke have Tourette Syndrome.

Red: Arm wrestling time! Hulk you go against Donkey Kong while Haggar goes against Big Daddy.

*Two big fellas went into the teleporter. Did I mention they squeeze over? Sure, they agree to line up*

Tron: What? No way!

Red: Text message from Deadpool.

_Red,  
>I heard about Tron Bonne's dare so, I dare her to fight with… her crush.<br>-Deadpool_

Red: So, you know what that means?

Tron: …Fine. *Gives cookies to her entire servants* 

Red: Aww don't worry. You'll be fine. Next review, man I got this a lot of review!  
><strong>Harry-Monday<br>**_Hey, it's me again and wanted to say I'm so sorry for troubling you, Red for openly tell you and your co-authors my T and D  
>requests. It's just that I LOVE your work. I planned out the requests just to (you know) crossing over with other characters. I'm like a crazy stalkerfanboy who likes to bug around with the stars, you know. Just keep up the good work. And never mind my  
>first review (so does this one right now). I started to regret making it. Anyway moving on. FAIRY GODPARENTS!<br>Truth  
>Super-Skrull: Have you ever visit to Yugopotamia before?<br>Dares  
>Taskmaster: Imitate Mr. Crocker by screaming "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" as much as you can while spazzing.<br>Viewtiful Joe: Take down Vicky the Evil Babysitter. (don't worry, she's younger than you)  
>Oh yeah, since I got school, you guys won't be seeing me reviewing until the end of May. It will be holidays here.<br>Now will you excuse me, I got exams to suffer.  
>*gets into escape pod*<br>I REGRET EVERTHING!  
>P.S. You broke my heart.<br>*flies off*  
><em>Red: They're small for now.

*Multiple teleporter feedbacks*

*Some people came back*

Red: Perfect, Skrull?

Skrull: Yugopotamia? Never heard of it.

Red: Tasky?

Taskmaster: FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

*Smashes his head with a frying pan*

Frank: Luka got beaten. I win. She Hulk smashed his ribs permanently.

Taskmaster: FARIES!

*Knocks Tasky's head with a flying log*

Justin: Joe, it's go time.

Joe: Alright! Let's rock baby!

*Scene against Vicky but action too long*

Haggar: Well, that moron cheated.

Hulk: Me happy. Me smashed monkey. Me happy.

Red: Ooh, last!  
><strong>Devil's Bounty Hunter<br>**_Truth:  
>Dante: What are your thoughts on the new you from the new DMC game?<br>Ghost Rider: How can you stand Nicholas Cage playing you in the movies?  
>Chris: How do you feel about meeting Leon S. Kennedy for the first time onscreen in Resident Evil 6?<br>Dares:  
>Spider-Man: Compete against Nathan Drake from the Uncharted games in a parkour race without using your webs.<br>Frank West: Fight against the MacIntyre brothers, the Joker, Sweet Tooth, and Pennywise the clown. You can choose a partner to team up with as long as they're afraid of clowns.  
>Captain America: Dress up as Guile and go home to be a family man while playing his theme.<br>Haggar: Sing "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, but change the context of the song to you and wrestling.  
>Deadpool: Try to simply walk into Mordor.<em>  
><em><br>_Dante: Well, I blame the creator for leaving this great game.

Ghost Rider: Movies aren't made special at all. I'd be in the comics.

Chris: Well, it's interesting. I wish I can team up with him.

Justin: Alright, dare time. Spidey you do Parkour with Nathan Drake.

Spiderman: I'm still good without my webs though. Let's have a fun run in the ruins.

*Running scene with Drake and Spider-Man*

Frank: Those guys? I'll take along with Chris.

Chris: Woah, you're killing psychos?

Frank: They're nuts and there's no way to put them back.

Red: It says as long they're afraid of clowns.

Frank: How about Rocket Raccoon?

Rocket Raccoon: Oh sure! Even one clown doesn't satisfy my killing spree mate!

Frank: So it settled! *Both of them run for the teleporter and fights in the mall*

Red: Where's Cap?

Iron Man: He sorta went out as Guile and he has some smell of maturity better than Guile.

Red: He's never that mature.

Iron Man: Just don't tell him about World War II.

Haggar: Better than making a speech pal, here goes.

_He's Haggar the mayor  
>With that damn body<br>Don't make him mad  
>Or he's gonna smash you<br>He's with Hulky  
>Now you're dead meat<em>

_In the city  
>He is in government<br>Maybe or so  
>He's not with the papers<br>Or he's good with pipes_

_Now we are screwed._

_He's gonna smash us like hell  
>Don't touch his daughter or face death<br>He's got the moves like Haggar,  
>I wanna move like Haggar<br>Now where is Hulk now?_

_He says tentacles aren't easy  
>Just assume he wanna wrestle that squid.<br>His body is big like Haggar,  
>His moustache like Haggar<br>He works like Haggar (yeah)_

Red: So much for Moves Like Jagger. Thanks.


	20. Break!

Chapter 20: Author's Break

Red: So, this is another author's day off from the main job and this story is from my co-author, Justin.

Justin: Great, had to take a break, wondering where is everyone. Hello?

Red: Apparently, I'm present by the way. *Sips on his green tea* Reviewers, all your post will be ready by Chapter 21.

?: Oh, I'm here. I am supposed to wait till you return, they challenged me to do something after refusing to date Lilith.

Justin: Well, that is...wait, oh hell. That means...

*a few minutes before they all left*  
>One of the authors: Hey, did you come to a decision?<p>

?: That is sick, there is no way that will happen.

author: I understand, that means your new challenge is to go with Justin. You think that is good enough Morrigan?

Morrigan: Of course, there might be a chance that he will no longer be here though.

*present*

Justin: Well, where do you want to *was teleported to a restaurant in Morrigan's realm*go. Did you just teleport us immediately?

Morrigan: Yes, this place is one of the best, and its free since

Justin: I know, you are the Queen of these people, right? This better be good.

*90 minutes later, Morrigan talked about her life, and she immediately agreed to the "penalty" for not dating Lilith, her future plans, and a plan to watch an event that could be fun*

Justin: Know what, when I heard that I had to date you, I didn't agree to it, but well, I am still not really happy.

Morrigan: Oh, I know what could convince you to enjoy it.

Justin: I do not know if that is good or bad. What do you mean by *teleported again, and Morrigan immediately grabs Justin and starts flying* that? AGAIN? Wait, how fast are we going.

Morrigan: Around 50-70 MPH, don't worry, you are safe.

Justin: I think I might throw up now, *throws up and it hits someone walking(either one of the characters or a random person)*

One of the authors: Well, I don't know what will happen.

Chun-Li: What, the fact that Morrigan is dating Justin because of your penalty to her?

author: Yeah, I think he will be angry(p*ssed off, replace * with i), and try to go after us.  
>*Morrigan flies by, Justin says something and shows the finger to the author*<p>

Chun-Li: Was that Morrigan and Justin.

author: You think you will join S.H.I.E.L.D? *few seconds later* Was that Justin, and did he flip me off.

*after a somewhat fast flight and adrenaline causing a change*

Justin: Okay, I admit, that was somewhat awesome. Also, I think I flipped off Red and Chun-Li, not her though.

Morrigan: You shouldn't have flipped them off, but how about a calm place to relax?

Justin: What is with you and trying to make some *teleported again, to an uncharted island* lewd...why does that always happen? Where are we?

Morrigan: I don't care, it seems peaceful.

Justin: Yeah, this "challenge" has me thinking, that I should quit this position, I just don't have much time anymore, too busy.

Morrigan: Want to go back to "home?"

Justin: Let me guess, we will go to your home. *teleported to Morrigan's home(or palace)* Yup.

*before the teleported to Morrigan's home event*

*a weird place, and a sleeping creature is shown, then the creature wakes up after hearing a noise and seeing two people teleported. One of them looks like a succubus*

Justin: great, where are we now? You screwed up your teleportation?

Morrigan: I never screw up on it, I don't know what went wrong though.

Justin: I got no idea as well, you seem to be falling for anyone near here? And 2nd, maybe you should try focus...what. the. (f-word). is. THAT?

*the high dragon(search for it on dragon age wiki, and its the origins one) lands near them*

Justin: TELEPORT, NOW, RUN.  
>*Morrigan grabs Justin and teleports, to a new area, it is a sandy place, and after the teleportation ended, they are ambushed*<br>Morrigan: Hmm, 50 to 2, you take half?

Justin: Sure, watch and learn. Biotic CHARGE NOVA!  
>*the 25 enemy troops are getting killed by Justin constantly charging and smashing the ground(check the nova attack on Mass Effect wiki). Morrigan on the other hand is stabbing all of her enemies.<p>

Morrigan: What a bore, its not that fun. Maybe we could find a better place, you think?

Justin: We could, since you still seem very happy to be with me, and *feels the earth tremble*, that did not sound good.  
>*the cause of the noise is a Thresher Maw, or rather, the second largest one in existence*.<br>Morrigan: Run and teleport?

Justin: Run and teleport.  
>*the Thresher Maw attacks and burns Justin's arm, then the two teleport and appear in the Citadel. Few seconds later, they get shot at and teleport, again to a ship, filled with demonic creatures(dead space) and immediately try to teleport again and reached the Citadel, two years ago before they got shot at(2183)* (sorry for lack of ideas, it is late, and I did run out of material)<p>

Justin: So, while we are here, why not go find a doctor to fix my arm?

Morrigan: Sure, can't have you injured before going home.

Justin: Thanks, but change into your human self, it won't raise suspicions.

*at a hospital, a few minutes later*

Doctor: There, you have no idea how many people go here for Thresher Maw attacks.

Justin: What are you talking about, and how long am I injured for?

Doctor: Well, it will be a few weeks since apparently you have a few modifications, but you'll live.

Justin: Thanks, might want to keep this between you and me, my friend outside would be angry if she learned it will take a few weeks for me to be healed(and she might do worse). Thanks for the help doctor.

_Epilogue of Justin:  
><em>_A group of people return from the party they had. They noticed that Justin is not there, yet the two authors have a dvd(or some kind of video)._

_ Nathan: What happened, where is Morrigan, and Justin?_

_ Red: I don't know, although someone reported that they saw a succubus holding a person, and that person showed the finger. Also, there is a video, wondering what it is._

_ *someone plays the video, it shows a conversation*_

_ Morrigan: Okay, its recording, why did you suggest this?_

_ Justin: Because I might not be there anymore, or will resign after this. Plus, you might be the cause of it._

_ Morrigan: Okay, you may start talking._

_ Justin: Thank you. Hello, if you are watching this, then that challenge probably caused the death of me, or I decided to be with her for a long time and resign. I have ran out of ideas, mostly got tired. And well, maybe that challenge convinced me that resigning would help, especially since I have someone to help me. She would probably have fun, or change herself, but I got no idea. Who knows, she might get another woman and she could probably bring her to her home and_

_ Morrigan: Ooookay, don't reveal my plans yet okay?_

_ Justin: Sorry. Well, so long. Thanks for probably causing my resignation._

_ Morrigan: Justin, the video's still recording._

_ Justin: I know, that's why I said it._

_ *end video*_

_  
><em>Red: Well, he left and I'm back doing solo author one more time.


End file.
